Boss
by Mabel Madness
Summary: (3rd in the Impulse series.) Ayer-verse. The Joker's club 'The King of Diamonds' is facing some issues. Harley wants to help, and the Joker reluctantly accepts her offer. It's bound to be a recipe for disaster. Rated M for Violence, language and sexual content. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Here's my new multi-chapter story! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your love and support throughout my fics! You guys are truly amazing and I love you all!**_

 _ **So without further ado..**_

The Joker was currently sitting inside his office at the King of Diamonds club. Piles of papers, books, and 3 calculators where strewn across the desk in front of him. He'd been in here since 6:30am and it was now approaching the early afternoon.

He rubbed his forehead and pinched his eyes closed. Book keeping was not his forte.

The Joker wouldn't usually do such tedious tasks, but due to recent 'Staffing issues' everybody had to pull their weight in terms of responsibilities.

Pearl had been doing double the amount of overtime she was contracted for, and all the other girls were also working around the clock to maintain the clubs standards.

Jonny on the other hand was scouting for new employees . Hiring new staff wasn't as simple as any other ordinary workplace. Handing in a half decent resume and a cover letter wasn't going to cut it.

You had to be hand picked to work for the clown prince of crime.

The Joker would usually do it himself but since he was so snowed under with work, it just wasn't possible. Harley was on his back about spending more time together; his plans for Batman were being put on hold and the Joker could of sworn he found his first grey hair yesterday.. Life at the moment was just peachy.

He broke from his muddled thoughts when he heard light tapping on his door.

"Come in." He muttered, sliding his hands through his hair.

The door creaked open and Pearl peered her head round the door. "Sorry to disturb you Mr Joker but I have some news.."

Joker sighed. _This can't be good._

"What kind of news." He replied, cracking his neck.

Pearl stepped towards the desk. "Well J.. Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?"

Joker threw his pen on the table and stretched his arms out behind his head. "C'mon Pearl, hit me with the bad news."

"Okay, but promise me you won't loose your temper." Pearl said, taking a seat in front of the Joker's desk.

He shot her a half happy- half threatening smile. "I never make promises I can't keep."

Mrs P rolled her eyes and smiled back. "It's Amber, she's called in sick."

Joker creased his brow, looking confused. "Who the fuck is Amber?"

She looked at him, unsure how to approach the subject. "Amber.. She's err.. One of the dancers?" Pearl tried to prompt his memory. But nothing. "She was meant to be dancing in the private booth tonight?"

The men who had hired out the private booth had paid good money. They paid for the whole package... Girls, booze and a good time. And if the Joker couldn't deliver. He would loose his loyal clients to his clubs competitors.

 _Shit._ Dancers going AWOL, was not the idea the Joker had in mind, when it came to keeping up appearances.

J slammed his fists on the table, sending a loud thump vibrating through the wooden surface.

Pearl saw his fists tense. "Joker, it's okay. I've asked Ruby to take her place and she knows her way around a pole. Not as well as Amber, but she's a pretty girl. She'll do a good job."

"Brilliant. Fucking Brilliant. We're already down 5 staff members... If-" Joker started clicking his fingers, trying to remember the girls name.

"-Ruby?" Pearl said, prompting his memory.

"-Ruby. If Ruby's dry humping a pole, then that means we've lost one waitress. It's Saturday. It's going to be fucking busy tonight. Jesus Christ." Joker grasped his hair in his hands and pulled. "Who's working tonight?"

Pearl produced a diary and flicked through it, until she found the list of staff. " Jade, Ruby, Crystal and... And me."

"So your telling me that we only have 4 girls tonight. Minus one, because she's going to be grinding on a corrupt business fat cat. That makes three. Minus one, because.. You, Pearl will be supervising, not mixing cocktails. Which if my calculations are correct, means we have two girls left. Now Pearl, correct me if I'm wrong but that doesn't seem 'Okay' to me." He growled.

"I know we're severely understaffed, but Mr Frost has been looking for some new girls for weeks now, I'm sure he's found someone by now. Besides, as long as we have alcohol, the men that come here won't be bothered about lack of eye candy. Our top priority is the private booth, as long as the clients are happy. I don't see it being a problem."

Joker took a deep sigh and looked up at her. His annoyed expression didn't falter.

"There is one other option.." She suggested.

"No." Joker snapped, he knew what she was going to say.

"But it would solve all our problems.."

"No. Harley is not working here. Never in a million years. She'd cause nothing but trouble and we don't have the time to train her." He said waving his hand dismissively. "No way."

"We wouldn't have to train her, she used to work in a bar during her college years. Pulling a pint is like riding a bike, you never forget."

"No!" He shouted. "She ain't working here and that's the end of it."

"Fine, fine." She held her hands up defensively. "I won't mention it again."

Pearl stood from her seat and began walking towards the door. But before she left the Joker drew her attention back to him.

"You said you had good news. What is it?" He asked, still trying to tame his sharp tone.

Pearl turned to face him, clutching her diary in her arms she smiled. "Harley is here to see you."

"Urgh!" He groaned. "I thought you said that you had good news."

"Be nice." She warned. "Harley's just missed you. She brought you lunch."

"I don't need some dizzy dame making me soggy cheese sandwiches when I'm tryna' work." He said, shuffling his papers. "Send her away."

"J, c'mon.. It's taken her a lot of courage to comeback here since the whole 'Crane' thing." Pearl noticed his nonchalant expression. She instantly grew irritated. "I'm not turning her away. I'm going to send her up here, and your going to eat that sandwich, and your going to enjoy it. Or-"

"Or what?" Joker asked, slightly amused.

"Or-" She knew there was no point threatening him. It was pointless. "Or I'm going to be very disappointed in you."

Joker threw his head back and laughed. "Yes mum!"

"J please, it might do you some good. Just take a break an relax for half an hour."

"Fine. But only for half an hour." Joker pulled out his phone. "I'm setting a timer."

Pearl nodded her head from side to side. She grasped the door handle and twisted it. "I'll send her up." She shut the door behind her and left.

Joker tidied up his desk in preparation for the curious blonde to enter. One look of a piece of paper and she'd be all over it like a rash. That's why he no longer worked from home. Joker knew she had good intentions but she ended up getting in his way and then an argument would occur.

He heard light footsteps skip up the stairs. Joker caught his reflection in his golden letter opener, he slicked back his hair and sucked his teeth, making sure he looked like his usual devilishly handsome self. He growled, annoyed at why he cared so much.

Harley briefly hit her knuckle on the door, she didn't wait for a response, she just walked in.

The Joker's eyes couldn't help but light up when he saw her. She was wearing tight fitted jeans and a low cut red shirt. He had to admit, it contrasted perfectly with her creamy white skin.

"Hey Pud." Harley whispered, clutching a brown paper bag in her right hand. She made her way over to him slowly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Joker shot her a look, she was being a tease.

"You got me lunch?" He asked, standing up to take the bag from her.

"I got _us_ lunch." Harley gave him the bag and bit her lip.

He took it from her and unraveled the scrunched up bag, the smell struck him as soon as he opened it. This was no soggy sandwich. This was real food.

"I thought you'd like a treat." Harley beamed, watching his mouth practically water. "A burger king for my King." She giggled. Harley took the branded paper crown out of the bag and placed it on his head.

"And don't you forget it." He said kissing her on the cheek, he took out the food and set it on the desk. To no surprise Harley had ordered enough to feed an army.

She sat opposite him on the other side of his desk, and they both began eating.

"So... How's work going?" Harley asked, looking around his office.

"Fine. Why?"

"Just curious." She shrugged taking another bite.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Your never 'Just curious'."

Harley groaned. "You've been working so hard lately, I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help." She lent over the desk and ran her fingers over his pile of papers.

Joker slapped her hand away. "No. I don't need your help."

"C'mon Puddin, I'm real good at admin. I could do one pile of paperwork and you could do the other?"

"I said I don't need your help. Besides, I know what your offer of 'Help' actually means. That's the reason why I work in here and not at home." Joker retorted.

She remembered the night he was loosely referring to. "That was one time! You needed to let out all that tension J. You can deny it all you want, but it defiantly helped."

"Whatever." J muttered, popping fries into his mouth.

He looked up at her.

Harley smirked, taking one of the soda drinking cups in her hand, she set it down on the desk. Her fingers loosely played with the straw.

Seeing his eyes fixed on hers, she had an idea...

Harley dipped her head and opened her mouth, she swiped her tongue across the candy striped straw.

"Stop it." Joker warned, but he could tare his eyes away.

"Stop what?" Harley swirled her tongue around the tip, looking up at him through her eyelashes. And the without any hesitation she began to suck on her straw.

Joker groaned, trying to ignore the tightness in his trousers. "Harley, stop."

She winked at him and obeyed, taking one last sip of her drink. "Yes sir." She whispered seductively.

Harley stood up from her chair and lent over the desk, her face was now inches from his. To her surprise, he didn't push her away.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him. Just as she was about to raise he hands to cup his face, he took her wrists in his hands and slammed them on the desk. Taking her mouth in his hotly.

She moaned, feeling his tongue fight hers.

Harley lifted her leg, resting her knee on the varnished wood. She was about to climb over the desk and jump him. But the noise of a phone ringing broke their contact. She drew away from the Joker and grabbed his phone off the desk.

 **30 MINUTE TIMER DONE. TAP TO STOP.**

Harley stared at it, letting it ring off in her hands, Joker went to grab it but she pulled it away from him.

Pearl had joked to her that he was going to set a timer, but he didn't think she was serious.

"You set a fucking timer!?" She shouted.

"Give me the phone." He ordered.

"You set a timer on our time together. For half a fucking hour. Are you for real?" Harley threw his phone at him, he caught it instantly.

"Yeah, I'm for fucking real sweetheart." Joker grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"Ahh! your hurting me!" She shrieked.

Joker let go of her and pointed a finger at her. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, I don't have time for this. I've got a lot to work to do."

"I can help you! Let me help you." She cried.

"No. For the last time no."

"Swallow your damn pride and let me help. I want to take the weight of your shoulders J. I don't like seeing you stressed."

Joker gritted his teeth and looked at the sincerity in her eyes. She really did want to help. But he wasn't sure if he could allow it. _She could just serve drinks. I could put her in the kitchen. Maybe even get her to wash the dishes._

"I'll think about it."

* * *

 _ **So what do you guys think? Let me know! Love you xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I have so many plans for this fic and I hope you'll like them!**_

* * *

 _ **Here's CH2..**_

Harley was still sitting inside the Joker's office, He'd tried and failed to get rid of her. He came to the conclusion that it was easier to let her stay. On the condition that she was quiet.

She had remained silent for 10 minutes, but her urge to speak became too much.

"-If it's really that bad, can't you pull in other staff from the Playhouse?" Harley suggested, picking at the scraps of food the Joker hadn't eaten.

"No." He sighed. "We're stretched thin over there too."

"Maybe you shoulda' thought about the repercussions of firing staff without good reason." She retorted.

Joker looked at her with dark eyes. "I don't fire staff, I fire at them. Having a secret crime syndicate operating within my club warrants good enough reason to make them redundant."

Harley giggled. "Redundant of their lives?"

Joker smiled at her. "Exactly."

A few moments of silence passed and Harley moved forward, folding her arms across the desk, she lowered her head. "I'm bored."

"Go home then." Joker said, tapping figures into his calculator.

"I'm even more bored at home. Can't I just help, I can do some filing?" Harley gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeeee."

Joker looked up and then back down. Ignoring her cries of boredom.

"Mmm.. There is one thing you can do for me baby?" He said, eyes still fixed on his paperwork.

"Yeah?" Harley lifter her head up excitedly. "What is it?"

"Shut the fuck up or get out." Joker snapped his eyes back up at her.

She stuck out her tongue at him and settled back in her chair. "Your mean."

"Don't care." He shrugged, turning a page of his accounting book.

Harley groaned. Popping a slice of cherry bubble-gum in her mouth, she began loosening it up with her tongue.

She smacked her lips together repeatedly, trying to get it flexible enough to blow bubbles with.

Joker tried to numb his ears from her constant noise, but she continued. The Joker couldn't help but tense his fists.

He tried not to grow irritated by her, because that's what she wanted. Harley played these little mind games all the time, if she didn't get her way, she would annoy the fuck out of him until he caved. And nine times out of ten it always worked.

Harley smirked, watching his face crease, trying to fight his urge to knock her the hell out. She stared at him from her seat and set the bubble-gum in her mouth to blow.

Coating the sharp cherry elastic substance over her tongue, she lifted it with the roof of her mouth and blew. The dark pink gum expanded out of her mouth into a perfect round bubble. It grew bigger and bigger and bigger.

She chuckled quietly to herself knowing that when it popped, it would break his patience.

Harley could now see the bubble over the horizon of her nose. _Don't break now._ She thought. _Just a lil' more._

POP.

Harley frowned when she didn't get a reaction out of him. He just drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. But Harley knew how to read him, his body language. He was going to snap soon.

She continued making and popping little bubbles. His brows furrowed and his teeth began to grind.

Harley gave a toothy smile before going in for one last push. The bubble was almost the size of her head before it broke, the stretched out gum began to turn transparent. She could see his cute little angry face through it.

POP.

It burst, with a huge piecing sound. Harley mentally gave herself a round of applause. She'd beaten her personal best.

She looked up to gauge his reaction.

The barrel of his custom Colt Gold cup 1911 greeted her.

"I will shoot you." Joker snapped, face tensed in anger.

Harley faked innocence. She looked behind herself, pretending that he was aiming the gun at someone else. She turned back round to him. "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But I didn't do anything!" She protested. "I'm innocent."

Joker lowered his gun and released a deep sounding chuckle. "You never have been, never will be."

Harley winked at him, and then pouted, "Go on, you might as well shoot me.. I'm dying of boredom anyway.."

"Don't tempt me." He warned.

She twirled her bubble-gum around her finger. "Do I tempt you?" She whispered flirtatiously.

Quicker than you could say the word 'Psycho'. The Joker jumped up from his chair and marched over towards Harley.

She didn't move, she just continued to play with her chewing gum. Joker grabbed her by the forearms and hauled her up to her feet. Harley giggled and instinctively held his biceps.

He lent down to her ear and whispered. "Your trying my patience Harley."

She squeezed his arm. "Am I? Whoops."

J turned her around and walked her backwards, until she couldn't move anymore. Her back hit the door and he once again towered over her.

"I'm not falling for your mind games this time Quinzel." He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. "You can't manipulate a manipulator sweetie."

Harley tried to rack her brains for a come back, but came up blank.

Joker grasped her chin and forced his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately. Pinching her waist with his free hand.

Harley gently raised her hands to the back of his neck and began pulling at his hair.

He purred and latched his grill onto her lip. While he was busy devouring her sinful mouth, his hand left her waist and grasped the doorknob behind her.

In one swift movement he opened the door and pushed her through.

Breaking contact, Harley stumbled backwards until her body hit the Bannister of the stairs.

She looked up at him and he looked back, a devious smile spread across that handsome bleached face of his.

Harley tried to catch the breath that the Joker had stolen from her. "What the fu-?"

Joker didn't say anything, instead he rolled his jaw. Harley saw the familiar sight of her bubble-gum protrude from his lips in a round bubble like shape.

He popped it right in front of her then slammed the door. Leaving Harley panting and annoyed against the stairs.

"You son of a bitch! You stole my gum!" She shouted.

Harley hear the Joker's laughter on the other side of the door. She creased her brow in annoyance, missing the feeling of his tongue and her bubble-gum in her mouth.

"Bastard." She muttered. Harley turned her back to the door and begun walking down the stairs. The Joker's laughter still being heard until she reached the bottom.

She looked back up the staircase an gave a two fingered salute to the Joker's office door.

"Harley?" Pearl's voice made Harley practically jump out of her skin.

She turned round and hid her hands behind her back. "Oh! Hey Mrs P."

"Something the matter?" She asked.

"J stole my gum." Harley only realised how childish it sounded until she actual spoke the words.

Pearl laughed. "You two are just as bad as each other."

"I wouldn't say that to loudly Mrs P, the master manipulator upstairs might get offended." She giggled.

"C'mon lets fix you a drink." Pearl responded, looping her arm around Harley's.

She lead her down to the bar and gestured for her to take a seat while she grabbed a cocktail glass.

"You want to try the new menu?" Pearl asked, pushing a small laminated menu over towards her, Harley picked it up and examined it cover to cover.

"Oh! I'll try the Apple Martini please Mrs P!" Harley slid it back over.

"Sure thing darling." Pearl began slicing some apple into thin sheets. She looked up at the sad looking blonde. "What's on your mind Harley?"

"Nothing.." She sighed.

Pearl raised an eyebrow and encouraged her to continue.

"Well.. I know J's stressed and all, but he won't let me help him. I'm a real good at numbers and paperwork, but whenever I get close to helping him, he snaps back into his ego induced coma and won't let me help!" Harley rubbed her forehead. "God that man does my head in."

"I know that." Pearl giggled. "Look Harls, J has always had pride issues. He doesn't like to accept help from anyone. No amount of pestering him is going to change that."

"Maybe.. Maybe not." Harley took a piece of apple and bit into it.

"Anyway, you might not need to, if Jonny comes back without any suitable candidates, the Joker will have no choice but to hire you. His reputation is the most important thing to him. He won't jeopardise that for the sake of pride." Pearl explained.

"We are talking about the same Joker right?" Harley placed her forehead in her hands. "He don't want me to work here because he's embarrassed of me. I'm just a blonde ditz that hangs off his arm."

Pearl cupped Harley's face and lifted it to meet hers. "Listen to me Harley Quinn, He is not embarrassed by you. I promise. If he was, you wouldn't be his girlfriend. He's just being stubborn."

"I know, I'm just being silly." She sighed. "Well, If he don't hire me, I'll just hang out here until he does."

Pearl smiled, passing over her Martini. "In that case, I might as well show you how to mix a few cocktails if your going to stay." She said. "It might impress J."

"Yeah... Yeah! Your right. That would impress him." Harley drained her Martini glass and picked up the menu. "What shall we start with?"

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for the amazing response to my first chapter! I hope you liked the 2nd._**

 ** _Reviews-_**

 ** _DonnaJossee- Thank you! Omg! I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter. Yeah it's my 'sensitive time' too. Life is a bitch. Your praise mean so much to me! The reviews you leave me never fail to put a stupid grin across my face. Your hilarious! I love you! Thank you! xxxxxxx_**

 ** _Chimichanga lord- Haha! Thank you! Pearl is life. #mamapearl needs to happen. Like right now. She's so sassy and motherly. I really enjoy writing her! If the Joker's club was real.. You would find me sippin' on a cosmopolitan and drooling at him from afar. I would live there! Love you! xoxoxooxoxoo_**

 ** _Rayanne- Ahhh! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise.. Many more to come! Love you xxxx_**

 ** _Buggy- Thank you! I' so glad you enjoyed it! I can just imagine the Joker picking apart his hair tryna find it. Love ya xxxxxxx_**

 ** _LadyVoidOfTheNorth- Awh! Thank you so, so, so much! I can't even right now. Your so kind. Wow huge binge read haha! Gosh I'm really flattered! Thank you! Love you xoxoxo_**

 ** _stellaabigail1- thank you so much. I'm so happy that you enjoy reading my scribbles! I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxxxx_**

 ** _elss- Haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _randomkath06- I'M BACK! haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reviewing! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- I'm so glad your liking the new subtle interpretation of J! Yeah it totally makes a change for him to be worrying about something else, other than Harls and the bat. #mamapearl is back! I love writing her! She's sassy, motherly and wise all at the same time! I want to be like her when I'm older! I stole the line 'I'll be disappointed in you.' for my mum. She says it to me all the time! Joker is totally over exaggerating with the whole 'grey hair' thing. He's never gunna age. ever. Harley is going to be amazing in da clubbb! I'm so excited about writing these scenes! I've missed you guys too! Love you xxx_**

 ** _Annie70th- Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_**

 ** _Prima-Donna2002- Yes you know! Ahh! Jealous Joker is the best. Love you xoxo_**

 ** _Blackaphrodite- THANK YOU XOXO_**

 ** _Fint-Dragon- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed his chapter! xx_**

 ** _Charlotteee1- Awh thank you so much! your so kind! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! x_**

 ** _Skarletta- Thank you! Don't worry I will! xxxxx_**

 ** _Discoquinn- Omg yes! I have literally contacted someone to make this happen. Fingers crossed. If it gets drawn I will post it on my Tumblr account! Thank you so much! Love ya xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _CrazyChloe0801- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this cheeky chapter! xxxxx_**

 ** _Guest- I hope you liked it! xx_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ahh! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you xxxx_**

 ** _Rayanne- Bud and Lou are defo going to appear in this chapter! I have major plans for those two adorable babies! Thank you so much for the review! Love you xoxoxo_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- Harley should be like employee of the damn month! She would totally be working that pole. Ridin' on it like she would the Joker. I have so many ideas for this story and I'm so excited to show you! Ahh! Love you too! xoxoxo_**

 ** _Ellekacy- I've been sitting on this idea for a few days and thought it would be fun to upload haha! I'm so looking forward to it! Harley is going to be one badass employee. Joker totally cock blocked himself haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you xox_**

 ** _TheCookieM0nster- I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you xoxo_**

 ** _LovetheKlaroline- THANK YOU! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _LilFayexxx- Yeaaasss I'm back! Thank you so, so, so much! OMG. Imma' cry now! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxxxx_**

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I love you guys so much! CH3 is in the works..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helloooo! Here it is.. Chapter 3-**_

* * *

Jonny handed over a dark brown envelope to the Joker. "Before you open it boss, I just want to say, there weren't many girls to choose from.. These are the best of a bad bunch."

Joker glared at him. "You better hope there's one in here that's good enough to hire. Or I'm going to stick you on a pole in front of the whole of Gotham City."

Jonny smiled nervously. The contents of the envelope would defiantly seal his fate.

Joker opened it slowly and set down a pile of 12 pieces of paper, each had a small photograph of the girl, accompanied with Jonny's notes on how the girls behaved, their social connections and his first impressions.

Joker slapped down the individual files one by one. "No. No. No. Defiantly not, she doesn't even look clean. No. No. Jesus Christ no. She's too fat. No, too small. Too old." He looked over another picture. "Mm.. No."

Jonny noticed his disappointment. "Like I said boss, the best of a bad bunch."

Joker shoved the files across the desk towards Jonny. "Where the fuck have you been scouting girls from huh? A dark ally?"

"Boss, with the requirements that you set... These where the only girls close enough to meet them."

"And do tell me what those requirements are Jonny, because you seem to have forgotten.." Joker growled.

Jonny pulled out a rather tatty looking notepad form his suit jacket pocket. Flipping through it he found the page he was after. "Young, attractive, unattached, petite-"

Joker cut him off with a wave of a hand. "And do any of these girls have those.. Qualities?"

Just as Frost was about to answer, Joker began speaking again. "-No they don't, you've given me handful of pictures of women that look like dogs, old bints and-" Joker picked up one picture and threw it at Jonny. "I don't even know what to call that!" He straightened his posture. "If you think these girls are attractive, I really question your sanity Frost, and comin' from a guy like me..."

"I'll go back out tomorrow and continue the search." Jonny said, collecting the files.

"Tomorrows too late! I needed a girl tonight!" Joker lent forward and snarled at him. "You'd better get measured up for a Batman mask and a golden thong Jonny, because you clearly aren't fit for your current job role."

"Boss please, just give me a few more hours!" He pleaded, absolutely petrified at the thought of being a male go-go dancer.

Joker waited a moment before answering, enjoying the sight of seeing the Jonny sweat a bit.

"Alright Frost. I'll give you..." He smirked. "Half an hour."

"Half an hou-?" Jonny stammered, It was better than nothing. "Okay boss. I'm on it."

"You'd better be, or the next thing you'll be on is a Fat gangbanger's lap with dollar bills tucked into your G-string." His tone was dark and deadly serious.

Jonny shuddered at the thought. "Ok boss." He walked out of the office, mentally cursing to himself. Who could he find at such short notice, that met all the Joker's requirements.

Walking down the stairs he heard Harley's high pitched giggles. That's when it struck him.

 _Harley._

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Pearl and Harley laughing over empty cocktail glasses and slices of fruit scattered all over the bar worktop.

"Now add 50mls of Vodka." Pearl instructed, watching over Harley as she added the alcohol to the lemon mix she had created.

"That alright P?" Harley asked, measuring out the spirits.

"Perfect, now add the same amount but using lemon juice instead." Pearl handed her the bottle of lemon juice, when she did she saw Jonny approaching from the staircase. "Hello Mr Frost, I didn't know you were back."

"Hello Pearl, yeah just got back from seeing the boss." He walked over and took a seat opposite the two women. Harley raised her head slightly to greet him, but continued measuring out ingredients, following the recipe to the very last detail .

"Oh, so your back from scouting girls?" Pearl asked.

Harley chuckled to herself. "Scouting for girls.."

"Yeah, didn't go so well, that why I'm here actually.." Jonny said, looking up at Harley.

Pearl smirked, knowing what Jonny was up to. But Harley was to busy making the cocktail to even notice.

Taking the cocktail shaker in her hands she began to shake it, not taking her eyes of the recipe when she did so. Once she was finished, she poured the strained liquid into a chilled Martini glass.

She topped off the glass with a lemon slice and stared at it proudly. "What do you think Mrs P? Looks good huh?"

Pearl nodded. "Let's see if it tastes good." She took a gentle sip and nodded her head. "Perfection."

Harley smiled, and then offered the glass to Jonny. "Wanna try?"

"Sure." Jonny took the glass and tasted it. "Wow, you sure you've never done this before Harls?"

Harley blushed at the compliment. "Well when I was at college I worked in a cheap bar. But I only pulled pints and made the odd southern comfort and coke."

"So you've worked in this kinda environment before?" Jonny asked, taking out his notepad and pen. He began taking notes.

"Yeah, I worked in a bar the whole time I was at college. I had to deal with a lot of shit. A pervy boss being one of em'. Although it was a bit of a dive, I do miss the nightlife." She sighed. "I bet this place really comes alive when there's dancers, drunken idiots stumbling about the place and loud music. I'd love to see it."

Pearl gave Jonny a look. He nodded. "Um Harley..?"

"What?" She asked, looking confused.

"How would you feel about working here, y'know just for tonight.. Would you be up for it?"

Harley face lit up. "Would I ever!" But her face soon sunk again. "But Mr J would never allow it."

"C'mon Harl, if I don't find someone in-" He checked his watch. "-20 minutes. The Boss is going to make we work a pole. And he ain't joking."

Harley threw her head back and laughed at the image of Jonny sliding up and down a pole. But her amusement turned into a cold shudder as the image in her head made her feel physically sick.

"Look, I wanna help, I really do. But it's not me you have to convince.. It's the Joker." She explained.

"Well.." Pearl lent forward and looked between Frost and Harley. "I have an idea of how we can convince him.."

"How?" Harley asked. "He won't listen to me, I've already tried it. He won't even give me an interview."

"But what if he didn't know it was you.. I mean, not until the very last minute.." Pearl suggested.

Frost raised a brow and nodded. "Y'know, this might just work."

Harley looked at them both, completely confused. "I don't get it?"

Just as the penny dropped in Harley's muddled mind, Pearl had grabbed her by the arm and whisked her away into the staff room.

She turned around briefly towards Jonny. "Tell the Boss that he has a candidate and she'll be up in 15 minutes."

Frost sprung to his feet and straightened out his jacket. "I owe you one."

Jonny gathered up his notes and made his way up towards the Joker's office. He knocked on it and when he heard a grunt on the other side of the door, he opened it and went inside.

"Boss good new-" He was instantly cut off by a book being thrown from across the room, it hit the wall right next to his head.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your dance routine?" Joker barked.

Jonny ignored his comment and walked towards the desk. "I've found a girl." He produced his notepad and handed it to the Joker

"You have, have you?" J picked it up and flipped though his notes.

 _Waitressing_ _experience- 3 years +._

 _Blonde._

 _Petite but curvy._

 _Height- 5'5._

 _Age- 26._

 _Unattached and quiet social life._

"Do you have a picture of this girl?" Joker asked, looking pleased with the information he had just been given.

"No Boss, I don't. But I can do one better." A smile spread across Jonny's face. "She's here and she's ready to be interviewed."

Joker's face became unreadable, Frost couldn't tell if he was pleased or annoyed.

"Bring her in."

Jonny nodded and left the room to get Harley. When he opened the door he saw her walking up the stairs. Pearl had done a good job, because Harley was dressed to impress.

She walked past him and he grabbed her by the forearm and whispered in her ear. "Don't speak unless your spoken to, don't touch him and.. I know it will be hard for you but don't give him attitude."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Alright fine. I'll try."

She pushing past Jonny, she slipped on the mask she had acquired and walked knocked on the door,

"Enter."

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much guys for the wonderful reviews. You are amazing!**_

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **Guest- Yes! He will, don't worry! haha x**_

 _ **leggurs- Ivy will defiantly make an appearance! Can't keep two best friends away from each other haha! Thank you for the review! Love you xxxxxxx**_

 _ **s- Thank you so much! Yeah Harley is gunna be working that club. Stealing the show! lol xxxx**_

 _ **Prima-Donna2002- Bubblegum is my life! Like seriously. J is sexy af but yeah I agree, I'd kick him in the balls! xoxo**_

 _ **colourcolour- Thank you so much! Love you xxxx**_

 _ **CrazyChloe0801- Thank you so much! And hella no, this will not be the last, all the stories I write in the future will be connected! I promise xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **MissMansfield- THANK YOU! The gun scene was so fun to write! I can totally imagine him stealing it on a frequent basis! I hope you liked this chapter. Love you xxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- Yes, Harleen is still in there somewhere and she knows how to get the Joker right where she wants him! Mama Pearl is like the referee of their love spats! She is god. #mamapearl #listentomamapearl #mamapearlknowsall. I agree Joker should of just fucked her brains out then he wouldn't be dealing with an upset Harley and Pearl wouldn't have to work her 'marriage counselling' skill on them! Pearl is just as devious as the rest of them. She knows that the Joker wants to hire her, but they need to make it look like it's his idea, so it doesn't damage his ego. Thank you so so so much for your kind words! I love you xxxxxxxxxx. P.s I hope your luck turns good! xxxxxx**_

 _ **elss- thank you! I hope you enjoyed this one xxxxxx**_

 _ **ElMarSuperstar- Sexy time is on it's way ;) Thank you so much for your reviews throughout all of my fics! I LOVE YOU XOXO**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! love you xxxxxxx**_

 _ **Artificial Wickedness- Yeah in the move she called him Mr J once I think? It was so cute when she said it! I need to use it more haha! Thank you so much for the review! Harley is going to be playing her little games in the club and the Joker is going to be the object of her motivation! xxx**_

 _ **Nina Diaz- Thank you so much! Wow I have so many readers from different countries, it makes me feel so special! I'm glad your enjoying it, love you xxx**_

 _ **Roguereine- Haha! Harley is just as bad at playing mind games as the Joker, she will be getting up to all kinds of mischief during her 'work experience.' Thank you so much for the review! love you.**_

 _ **CrystalFalls1987- Thank you xoxoxo**_

 _ **Harley Quite- Pearl is amazing! #mamapearl! chuckling like a mad woman is the best! I'm so glad your enjoying my stories! I love ya xxxxxxx**_

 _ **yellowrose- No don't apologise! noooo! Harley is going to be very sneaky in this fic, a lot of things are goig to happen, which the Joker isgoing to be pleased and not pleased about! Thank you, I love you xxxxxxx**_

 _ **Skarletta- Haha thank you! I loved that scene! xxxx**_

 _ **EllieDragon- THANK YOU OMG OMG OMG I WANT TO GIVE YOU A HUG! yeah I heard about the spin off movie, WB and DC can count on my ticket, as long as they don't cut any damn scenes.. I'm secretly hoping the Jared will make an appearance.. love ya xxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Guest- I love it when she says Daddy, and I love, love, loved it when the Joker called himself Daddy in the SS film. Harley will be letting those sweet little names slip throughout this fic, it's still early and I have many Mr J and Daddy plans ahead! I promise. Thank you so much for the review! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **HarleyCrazy- Yes! Harley would be ace! I would lit be the same, we'd have to do rock, paper, scissors to decide if we should stay or not haha! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU RIGHT NOW! SO SWEET! thank you, thank you, thank you! love you xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Charlotteee1- Thank you! I hope that you enjoyed this one! xxx**_

 _ **Rayanne- Thank you so much, that means so much to me, I can't even. *hugs* love you xxxx**_

 _ **Ellekacy- thank you so much! awh! Harley is just as bad as the Joker when it comes to mind games. I loved writing the gum scene! my fav haha! She defo will make Mr J jealous! you can count on that! lol, love youxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **stellaabigal1- Haha I'm glad you liked it, thank you, love you xxxxxxxx**_

 _ **dayoyo88- Yeah I did not steal that scene from SS at all... *shifts eyes* haha! thank you for the review! xoxoxoxo**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- Thank you! wow! Yeah I'm kinda addicted to adding BTAS snippets in the story, I can't help it haha. Harley is totally going to carry on with her 'wind up' attitude if the Joker keeps being a dick! Thank you so much for the review! love you toooo xxx**_

 _ **Nerwen Aldarion- haha! Joker will have to cave eventually! He can't stop Harley, nobody can. RIP HUTCH. Yeah some falls are going to have to learn the hard way about messing with the Joker's girl.. That will be fun! Thank you for the review xxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter. I had some computer issues that took longer to fix than expected. But it's all good now! Thank you for being patient with me and I hope it was worth the wait! xx**_

* * *

Joker looked up from his work and waited for the girl to enter the room, he was admittedly very sceptical. Jonny's recent attempts of finding a new barmaid hadn't really worked out.

The doorknob turned and slowly a woman appeared in the doorway.

His jaw dropped.

Joker's eyes wondered over her body briefly, from head to toe. She was wearing black patent high heels, paired with sheer stockings.

 _Stockings._

He shifted in his seat to get a better view.

The Joker noticed that the girl standing in front of him was quite pale, and that she had a tiny little scar on her right knee. Which looked very familiar.

Her tight black skirt hugged her thighs perfectly and the way she wore her white shirt mimicked the way he wore his. Exposing her chest but not in an indecent way, making the valley of her breasts just visible. There was no way in hell that she was wearing a bra underneath that.

Because Harley had to hide her identity, she opted to wear a golden plated Batman mask, identical to the ones that the Joker's go-go dancers wore. Just one look into her eyes and he would be able to identify her. So this was the perfect disguise.

Harley's hair was pinned neatly to the back of her head. It had grown at an excelled rate since her 'Haircut' and in the right light you could see a slight dusting of pink and blue. But again, one look at her hair and he would know. So a sophisticated chignon was the only way to cover it up.

But much to Pearl's protest, Harley still had her soft bangs framing her face.. Or now, Bat-face.

She didn't move, she just stood in the doorway, waiting to be invited over.

The Joker beckoned her over with his index finger. He could tell almost instantly that she wasn't afraid of him, the way she walked without hesitation and the pure nerve she had wearing his iconic golden mask.

The Joker could smell fear and the only thing he smelt right now was.. _Cherries._ He shook it off, it was probably the bubble-gum he'd stolen from Harley earlier.

"Sit."

She obeyed and took the chair opposite his desk. Once she was seated, Harley slowly crossed her right leg over her left. This movement caused her skirt to ride up her thighs slightly and expose the tops of her stockings.

Harley looked up at him from the tiny slits in her mask, he was trying so hard to ignore her body, but she knew he couldn't. He was attracted to her both mentally and physically so it was only natural that he would be attracted to her alter ego.

"What's with the mask?"

Harley brushed her fingers over it. "I figured I'd be wearing it eventually so why not now."

"I don't like people with things to hide toots. Take off the mask." Joker snapped.

Harley smiled and shook her head from side to side. "Men will be looking at my body, not my face. I assure you, its more than satisfactory."

"Take. Off. The. Mask." He growled.

"I thought you liked people in masks?" Harley retorted.

Joker was taken back by her lack of fear and the amount of fire she had. He liked it.

"What's your name?" He asked, leaning forward trying to intimidate her.

Harley hesitated. stupidly, she hadn't expected him to ask her that question.

Joker thought his intimidation was the reason she didn't respond straight away, but it was the fact that she was trying to come up with a name that he'd like.

"Don't get shy on me now." He whispered darkly.

Harley knew that look on his face. He was playing with her.

Harley lent forward and copied his posture.

Lucky for her the mask covered up her distinctive Brooklyn accent. "My name doesn't matter. You can call me whatever you like.. Boss."

Her attitude started to seep through, but he seemed quite pleased with her answer.

The Joker resumed his normal sitting position. "Why do you want to work for me?"

"I need the money." She shrugged.

Joker let out a chilling breathless laugh. "Money? Is that all you care about?"

"Isn't that what everybody cares about? That's the whole reason why people work.. To earn money and pay bills. The on going cycle of life."

Joker pointed a finger over towards the masked blonde. "You know a lot about human behavior for someone so young."

"Age is just a number, it shouldn't define me." Harley retorted.

He'd heard that line before.. But he couldn't pin point where. "Have we met before?"

Harley instantly got defensive and shook her head, from side to side. "No, no I don't think so."

 _Shit, is he onto me?_

Standing up the Joker flashed his grill, and walked towards her. "Can you dance?"

"Yes."

He walked even closer.

"Can you make cocktails?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to anything I tell you to do?"

"Yes."

Harley's breathing grew heavy as the Joker stepped closer towards her, his body hovering hers. "Anything?" He whispered.

Harley was defiantly finding this a major turn on. But her arousal paused for a moment, remembering that he didn't know it was her under the mask. So why was he flirting with another girl?

 _Wait, why am I jealous of myself?_

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Her voice broke back into her sharp Brooklyn twang. _Shit._

"Yeah I do." Joker whispered. He lent down towards her level and brushed his lips against her ear.

Harley couldn't help but let out an involuntary moan.

The Joker's suspicions of who the masked girl could be, were confirmed when he saw the cute tiny little birthmark that she had behind her left ear.

It was so tiny that only he knew it was there. And he was staring right at it.

"Harley." His tone was a mixture between a growl, and a purr. "I know it's you."

Harley gasped and rolled her head back when she felt his tongue and teeth bite into her skin. She couldn't help but moan softly under her mask.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked breathlessly, feeling his right hand wander down to her chest.

"I know the lengths that you will go to, just to get your own way." He purred. "Besides, I know these very, very well-" He squeezed her breast softly. "-And having them out on display like that is..Very naughty Harley."

"Mmm.. Is that all?" She giggled, running her hands into his hair.

Joker moved his hand down and up her skirt. The feel of his cold rings against her skin gave her a shot of electricity through her body.

"No one wears stockings quite like you.." He was defiantly finding this as much as turn on as she was.

Harley smiled, but it dropped when she noticed his face turn dark.

"Did you honestly think that you could hide yourself from me? Trick me?"

"No Puddin', I didn't want to trick you, I-I just wanted to show you that I can help you, if you hadn't of figured out it was me under this mask. You would of given me the job." Harley explained.

"And what makes you so sure that I would of given it to you? Huh?" Joker swerved his head from side to side, in front of hers. "Especially after this little stunt, Mm?"

"You need my help and you know it."

"Don't tell me what I need." Joker spat, his grip tightened painfully on her thighs, making her cry out in pain. "You'll cause nothing but trouble. I don't need to be worrying about you while I'm trying to run a business."

"You don't need to worry about me. I've worked in a bar before. The worst that could happen is that I accidentally drop a glass." She stated. "And if your worried about guys hittin' on me, you shouldn't be. I can handle myself."

"Shut up." He growled. "I am not worried about guys hitting on you."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Look, your focusing on the negatives too much.. Think about the positives.."

"And what might they be?"

Harley smirked and took off her mask, throwing it to the ground she lent into his ear. "You can have me whenever you want and wherever you want." She smirked when she felt the Joker's face pull up into a smile. "And I will do anything... Anything, to please my Boss."

Harley saying those words sent a reluctant shiver down his spine. _This girl._

His fingers tip toed up her thighs and towards her panties but before he could distract her, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it back. "So.. Have I got the job?"

He chuckled at her persistence. "I'm not sure yet baby. You might be able to chuck some alcohol and fruit into a cocktail glass, but it takes a special amount to talent to dance. Especially for a man's entertainment."

"Do you want me to dance for you Daddy?" Harley stood from her chair and pressed her body against his.

He laughed. "I want you to convince me to hire you."

She gave him a seductive grin. "That sounds like a challenge..."

Harley grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back down into his chair.

"Now if I'm going to dance for you, you need to promise me that you'll be a good boy and behave. So, no touching." She ordered, walking around him slowly.

"Harley I said convince me, not dominate me." Joker said sharply. He didn't like feeling out of control. He controlled Harley, not the other way around.

"I'm not dominating you.. I'm just setting a few ground rules." Harley was standing behind him now, she ran her nails up his shoulders and continued the journey towards his neck.

Joker tried to fight back a moan but she always had a way of adding the right amount of tension, scratching lightly along his pale tattooed skin.

Just as Harley was about to slide her hands into his hair, she pulled away. He growled in frustration.

She moved round slowly, so that she could face him.

Joker had expected Harley to be all over him, but to his surprise and annoyance, she was barley touching him. Teasing him to the point where all he wanted to do was throw he to the ground and fuck her.

"Harley." He warned.

She simply gave him a smile and continued teasing him. Harley bent down and hovered her face over his. Joker had the perfect view of her cleavage and she knew it.

Harley looked down at his lap and gasped. A hand flew to her mouth. "Oh Mr J. You naughty boy."

Joker's hands found her hips and pulled her down onto his lap, although she had set a few ground rules... There was a reason why she was the submissive one in their relationship. She loved being pulled about and literally bending over backwards for him.

"I said no touch-" Harley was cut off when a strong hand grasped her neatly pinned up hair and shoved her head forward to his. Her lips smashed against his and he shoved his tongue desperately down her throat, caressing every inch of her mouth.

All thoughts of giving J a lap dance were thrown out the window when she returned the kiss with equal passion.

Joker tightened his grip on the back of her head and pulled out the pins that were holding her hair in place, once it was loose, Harley's hair fluttered just past her shoulders.

He moved both his hands up through her platinum blonde hair and racked his nails along her scalp. He didn't do it very often but when he did...

 _Damn._

Harley moaned in pleasure at his rough movements.

"Whenever and wherever I want huh?." He whispered, pulling away from her lips. Harley took this as an invitation to step things up a notch.

"Yes Boss." Harley gasped, grinding harder on top him. The friction between them was getting all too much for her, so she lifted herself up from his lap and reached for his belt and slowly undid it.

The snap of the leather hitting the floor was a satisfying sound for the both of them.

Her soft bleached hands danced around his button and zipper. Once she had the tiny metal zip in her hand, she dragged it down slowly, releasing hot pulses of her breath against his face.

With the Joker's hands still on her hips, he pushed her skirt up past her thighs, to give him much better access to her.

When Harley had finally tugged open his fly, she sat higher on his lap, moaning at the feeling of him resting against her inner thigh.

Joker was slightly confused as to why she hadn't pulled down his boxers at the same time as trousers, but then he realised that Harley was still going to give him a show.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, the Joker's chest smashed against hers roughly.

They were now literally millimeters from each others faces but not touching. The spark of lust reflecting off each others eyes.

She parted her mouth slightly and shifted her gaze to his lips. She wanted so badly to kiss him. But Harley wanted him to need it just as much as she did. So she resisted the urge.

Her hands fluttered down towards his shirt buttons, one by one she undid them slowly. Keeping her body close to his as she continued her journey down his shirt.

Once it was fully unbuttoned she raked her eyes across his gloriously tattooed torso. Harley bit her lip, watching his chest rise and fall in rhythm with hers.

Harley couldn't tare her eyes away from him. This man. This God, was hers. Every scar, every tattoo, every mark and muscle.

Harley adored every inch of him, he was perfect, flawless. It hurt to love him the amount that she did. It physically hurt. Harley had never really been in love with someone before, she didn't understand how people could see perfection in another human being. She didn't understand how someone could wake up to the same person morning after morning and not be sick of the sight of them. But that was before she met the Joker.

"Harley?" Joker squeezed her thighs to bring her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Puddin'." She smiled up at him and placed her hands on either side of his neck.

"Where did you go?" He asked, setting a burning gaze onto her eyes.

"Nowhere, I'm right where I want to be." Harley closed her eyes and brought her mouth down to his. His lips where addictive, there was no way she could resist any longer.

The Joker returned her kiss eagerly. Harley almost fainted with the amount of passion he was giving her.

He finally pulled away. "You might be, but I'm not."

Before Harley could even register his words, Joker threw her backwards onto the floor and pounced on top of her. He ripped off his shirt and captured her lips in his teeth, teasing them apart with his grill.

Harley cried out in pain and began squirming.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling away.

She arched her back and slid a hand underneath herself. Grabbing the item she pulled it out. "Fucking calculator."

Joker grabbed it from her hand and threw it across the floor. He pushed her back down and ripped off her underwear.

He then grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his aching erection. Wasting no more time, he positioned himself over her.

Harley slid her hands to the back of his head and pulled him down closer for a fervent kiss.

The Joker slowly pushed himself into her.

"Oh.." She cried. Pinching her eyes closed, she let her head fall back to the ground as his slow pace began to quicken.

Harley opened her eyes and looked up at the man on top of her. His bare chest and muscles tensing with every thrust.

Joker looked down at her with a devilish grin on his face. "Enjoying the view?"

She tried to open her mouth to respond but his movements inside her got harder and harder, which only caused her more difficulty to speak.

"Yes Da- Oh fuck!" She moaned.

Joker laughed as her face creased in pleasure. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him, which allowed himself to go deeper and harder into her.

Harley whimpered and grabbed hold of the corner of the desk, using it as leverage to meet his harsh pace. Her other free hand kept a tight grip on the back of his neck, her nails digging into his skin.

He growled when he felt thick warm liquid slowly drip down his back. Knowing it was Harley's vice grip, he didn't want her to stop.

Her actions gave him an incentive to drive her further and further over the edge. "C'mon baby."

Her walls fluttered at his words. "I'm so- Oh god J, I'm so close."

Another hard thrust and both her hands flew the back of his neck, digging into his already raw skin.

Joker moaned and lowered his head to the crook of her neck, he latched his grill onto her soft porcelain skin and bit into it like a hungry vampire.

Harley cried out his name repeatedly as she felt her climax build.

Another thrust and she was done for. Lust, ecstasy and love consumed her. Harley's vision went white and her head felt as light as a feather. The only thing she could feel was him, still driving himself deep inside her.

"Harley." He grunted as he emptied himself fully inside her.

Harley let out a thick moan when she felt him fill her.

Harley's arms fell from his neck and hit the ground limply, the Joker collapsed on top of her body and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Her eyes where still closed, slowly coming down from her high.

"Look at me." Joker demanded. Harley unstuck her eyes and looked up at him with dilated pupils.

"God I love you." She said, giving him a lazy smile.

He grunted in response, pressing a hot kiss onto her lips he rolled off her body.

Harley turned over to his direction.

"So.. Have I got the job?"

Joker turned to face her. Her mouth held a bright, convincing smile and a hint of puppy dog in her eyes.

"I suppose so."

* * *

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **Fra-chan-18 - Thank you so much! I'm glad your enjoying it! Love you xxx**_

 _ **randomkath06- I'm so sorry I left you on that cliffhanger for so long! I'm so glad your enjoying this fic so far! Thank you xxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **rObErTpAtTiNsOnlsHoT1989- She got her own back in the end haha! x**_

 _ **Artificial Wickedness- Pearl is amazing! Jonny would've worked that pole better than any of the girls and the Joker knows it! Thank you so much for the review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Fint-Dragon- Awh I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review xxxxoxoxoxo**_

 _ **Ellekacy- Frost would work that pole good haha! Yeah the BTAS reference was intended, I couldn't of written it any other way! Awh I'm so glad that my chapter helped with a 'rotten' day. I'm just sorry that you had to wait so long! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I love you too xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline- Haha, oh he will :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait! xxxx**_

 _ **Yellowrose- Thank you so much for the review. Harley did give him a private dance... of sorts haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love you xoxo**_

 _ **Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari- Thank you for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **CrazyChloe0801- Jonny and Pearl know that the Joker wants to hire her, but he has a too much of an ego to admit it! Joker and his egois gunna get him into a world of trouble! Thank you so much for your kind words and review! Love you xoxo**_

 ** _MissMansfield- Sorry for leaving you on the edge of a cliff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you xxx_**

 ** _Dream of yellow skies- Hehehe Thank you xxxx_**

 ** _guest- thank you! I'm so sorry it took me so long, but it's here now! xxxxx_**

 ** _Prima-Donna2002- Haha! That would be so funny, is it bad that I wanna see that for the SS outtakes? Haha! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! LOVE YOU XOXOXO_**

 ** _jarley4life- Ahhh Thank you so much! I want to give you a hug right now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and THANK YOU I LOVE YOU XXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Blackaphrodite- I am planning to add the back story into my fics at some point, maybe not this one, but who knows. But I promise you it will happen! xxxx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- A happy ending in the end ;) haha! Thank you for the review xxx_**

 ** _EllieDragon- #mamapearl. *Hugs back* Thank you so much for your review! Love ya xxx_**

 ** _Guest- Ahhh thank you so much! I hope your enjoying it so far xxxx_**

 ** _Harley Quite- Make it! omg! YEEAAASSS. Thank you so much for the review and your support. YOU'RE A GEM! XOXOXOXOXO_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- I'm back! Computer issues over! It has legit gotten to the point where I spend 30+ minutes just replying to reviews. haha! Frost would totally own that pole, he would put all those girls out of work for sure! Yeah.. the BTAS nod. *Guilty face* I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. thank you for being patient and being my Tumblr bud! Love you xxxxx_**

 ** _Skarletta- Haha! Thank you! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT XXXXX_**

 ** _HarleyCrazy- Awh! *Hugs* I love replying to reviews! #mamapearlforever Thank you so much for your kind words and review! I barely remember to reply to my fav fics so don't worry! Love you THANK YOU XXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Roguereine- We need a bloopers reel of Jonny working a pole in SS. I demand it! Haha! Jonny could pull in all types of customers. He would legit put the girls to shame. haha! xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Cloveislife- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I literally have no idea about the planned chapters. All of my multi chapter stories have 30 so... That's the aim of the game. hehe. Love yaxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Rayanne- Thank you so much! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I hope it was worth while! love yaxxxx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- I'm so so so sorry it took so long to update! Mama Pearl is a dark horse and we haven't seen the last of her wicked ways! Joker will so be showing Harley who her Puddin' is if any man tries it on with her and IT WILL BE HOT ASF. haha! Thank you so much for your reviews, they never fail to put a smile on my face! Love you xxxx_**

 ** _G- I hope I satisfied your need for a little H on J ;) Sorry for the wait and thank you so much for the review! xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _chellbells- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so sorry it took so long! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! *hugs* thank you! xxxxxxx_**

 ** _423bluerose423- thank you! I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed it! xxxx_**

 ** _priscilla- Thank you! sorry for the wait! I'm back now haha! I hope you liked this cheeky chapter! xxxx_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ON THE EDGE OF A CLIFF! But I'm back now! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _StellaBellaDonna- Helloooo! I'm so glad you reviewed! Thank you so much for your love and support, it means the world! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long! Thank you again and love ya xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _colourcolour- Thank you for the review! sorry for the wait! xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Jos- I promise I will haha! Sorry for the wait! x_**

 ** _Brooklyn- Thank you for the review, sorry it took so long! xxxxxx_**

 ** _MegGuest- OMG! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! *HUGS* *MAJOR HUGS* #mamapearlforever I loved reading your review! Thank you for taking the time to write it! You've lit made my day! Love you!_**

* * *

 **Again, I'm so sorry for leaving you guys on that cliff hanger... Please forgive me! Hopefully my computer is back on top form and I will be spamming all your email inboxes with updates!**

 **I can't belive the massive response and love that Mama Pearl is getting! I didn't think my own original character would get that much love! THANK YOU!**

 **Thank you all so much for your support, the response to this fic has blown me away and we're only on chapter 4! YOU ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH XXX**

 **P.S. A lot of you have been asking for my Tumblr account name and its mabelmadnessss.**

 **xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Helloooo Everyone! Here's CH5...**_

* * *

Straightening her skirt, Harley skipped out of the Joker's office and shut the door firmly behind herself.

She fluttered down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"You managed to convince him then?" Pearl asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh I did." She winked. "Say hello to your new barmaid!"

"Ah, I knew it would work." Pearl said, returning her smile. "C'mon let's get you ready, we still have some last bits of training to go through before we open for the night."

Harley followed Pearl to the staff room to change into one of the spare uniforms. She slipped on the tight black cocktail dress and stepped into the sparkly golden stilettos.

"Thanks for this Mrs P, I wouldn't of been able to convince him without your help."

Pearl laughed. "You convinced him all on your own.. I made the mistake of walking past the office while you were.. Ermm.. Being persuasive."

Harley went bright red with embarrassment. "Oh god, sorry P."

"Don't apologise! I was just as bad when I was your age, I couldn't get Robert to fix anything around the house without giving him a little bit of an incentive." She paused for a moment and smiled to herself. She missed her husband so much.

"I wish I'd of met him." Harley said, squeezing her hand.

Pearl laughed. "He would of liked you, the first woman to make the Joker's head turn... He would of teased J about it constantly."

Harley smiled. "I would of loved to of seen that!"

"I just miss him, he had a way of making my worries disappear, he knew just how to make me smile and even after a fight, we couldn't stay mad at each other for long... I just wish I had him here, sometimes I wake up in the morning and expect to see him laying next to me. Even after all these years, I still expect him to come walking through the front door smelling of cheap cigarettes and holding a droopy bunch of flowers, like he always did." Pearl started to tear up. "I just wish I had apart of him with me y'know?"

Harley held her hands. "I can't even begin to imagine what that's like, if anything ever happened to J, I would- I don't know what I would do. But the time you had with Robert was special, he was special and you will see him again one day. I'm not a religious nut but I do believe that you'll always find your way back to the ones you love."

"Thank you Harley." Pearl said, squeezing her hands.

"I hope you don't mind me asking P, but did you and Robert ever want to have kids?"

"Yeah we did. After we married, we planned on having enough to fill a whole cricket team. But it turns out that I can't have kids. We had thought about adopting, but no agency in their right mind would of put a kid in our home, given Robert's profession." Pearl admitted.

"Oh I'm so sorry Pearl, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's okay Harley. In a way I'm glad we didn't have children. I barely coped after his death, I can't imagine the state I would of been in if I had to look after the kids on top of grieving." Pearl said, a light glaze of tears covered her eyes again.

Harley didn't respond, she just embraced her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

Pearl pulled away and wiped her eyes with a smile. "That's enough about me, what about you? Have you and J talked about having kids?"

"Ha! Are you kidding me? We can barely look after ourselves! No way. Maybe when I'm a little older and a lil' wiser." She laughed, "Could you even imagine me being a mum? I'd be the worst! I'd end up leaving the poor kid in the supermarket or I'd drop it on it's head."

Pearl smiled and nodded her head from side to side.

"You know it's true!" Harley giggled. "But if we did have some kiddy-winks then you've got the job of Godmother, if you like it or not."

"Is that your glorified way of saying I'm gunna be baby sitting a handful of miniature, green haired and blue eyed devils?" She asked, imagining them looking the spitting image of their father.

"Yep!" Harley beamed and then grabbed her hand. "C'mon, if Mr J caught us talking about this, he'd have a heart attack!"

Pearl led her out of the staff room and took Harley around the club for a in depth tour. She told her the do's and don'ts of dealing with clients. And how to tell the difference between a full on fight or a friendly scuffle. The Joker had security, but he didn't use them unless it was absolutely necessary.

Harley stood behind the bar, nervously pulling down the bottom of her dress. Jonny walked past and spotted her.

"Good to see our little plan worked." He said, sliding onto a bar stool. "Whiskey please Harls."

She smiled at him. "Yeah your gunna need it, because when the Boss finds you, your dead."

"Well if you survived his wrath, I'm sure I'll be fine." Frost retorted.

"But, I have lady parts Jonny." Harley looked down at his crotch and then back up to him. "Unless there's something your not telling me?"

"Funny." He said sarcastically, reaching for the glass of Whiskey Harley had prepared for him.

"What's funny?" The familiar sound of the Joker's gravelly voice pierced the room. He walked behind the bar and slid an arm around Harley's waist.

"Jonny being a dick but not having one." Harley giggled.

Frost was just about to tell her to shut up, but it wasn't the best idea, especially in front of the Boss. He stood from his seat and was just about to walk away, until the Joker called after him.

"Don't go disappearing on me Jonny, we need to have some words." Joker snarled. Not looking at all pleased with his right hand man.

"Sure Boss, I'll just make sure the private booth is ready." Jonny gave him a polite smile.

"Good. After that, I'll expect you to be waiting outside my office."

Frost nodded and made his way upstairs, leaving the Joker and Harley alone.

Harley turned to face her Puddin' "Don't be to hard on him J, it all worked out in the end."

"We'll see, you haven't even served your first customer yet." He caught a glimpse of the bite mark that he had given her earlier and smiled.

Joker moved behind her and held her still with his left hand, His right hand pushed her hair over one shoulder, exposing the hickey.

"People won't recognise you without your long hair, so just make sure that they know who owns you, Mm?" He pulled out a hair pin from his trouser pocket, and slid it into her hair, permanently fastening it over to one side.

"I will Puddin'." She smiled, feeling his hot breath tickle her neck. "Will you be in your office all night? Or will you come down and see me?"

Joker chuckled. He lent in towards her ear. "Oh, I'll be hanging around.." he moved in further and bit her earlobe.

Harley was just about to turn around and kiss him with the fire that had suddenly built up inside of her, but when she did. The Joker had disappeared completely.

"Tease." She muttered to herself.

Not before long Harley was joined by Pearl and another girl, whom she had never met before. Harley walked over to her and introduced herself.

"Hey! I'm Harley-"

"-Quinn, yes I know. I'm Jade." Said the girl with the short slick black bob. Her striking green eyes caught Harley's attention almost immediately.

"Nice to meet you Jade.. How do you know who I am?" Harley asked, shaking her hand.

"The Boss talks about you a lot." She shrugged. "And even without your pretty hair, we know who you are babe."

"Oh." Harley touched the ends of her hair, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Boss marked you good." Jade said, pointing towards the raw and bruised bite mark. "How'd you land this bar gig anyway? We always thought you were a lady of err.. Leisure."

"We?" Harley asked, not quite sure if she was annoyed by her remark.

"The girls. Y'know, we've never really seen you around here before but Ruby said-"

Harley laughed, remembering the little slut that tried to seduce her Puddin', suddenly the idea of working in the club got a whole lot more interesting. "Ruby? God is she still alive? I woulda' thought that some kind soul would of put her out of her misery by now.. Well maybe tonight will be her lucky night."

"You don't like her huh?" Jade asked, smoothing down her hair.

"Let's just say, she crossed a line and I'm going to make sure she doesn't do it again." Harley explained.

Jade let out the most stereotypical girl giggle that Harley had ever heard in her entire life. "I can see why the Boss likes ya, He said that you were the most b-"

"C'mon Jade, your meant to be by the spirits. Get over there before we open up." Pearl ordered, slipping in from the background.

Jade nodded and rolled her eyes at Harley. "If ya need any help babe, just let me know."

Harley just smiled, she wasn't sure if she liked this girl yet or not.. But she certainly didn't dislike her.

Pearl wandered behind the bar and approached Harley. "She wasn't giving you any trouble was she. Jade is an acquired taste."

"Na, she's alright." Harley smiled sweetly at her. "Hey Pearl? Is Ruby around here?"

"Yes.. And before you even think about it, No. The black eye you gave her last time was enough thank you. Everybody thought that the Joker had done it. It was quite bad for business Harls, but you where lucky on that occasion because you going AWOL distracted him."

"Am I ever going to live that down?" Harley asked, throwing her arms up in frustration. Joker always used it as leverage in an argument. Which made her feel guilty, which in the end resulted in him winning. Every damn time.

"Probably not." Pearl smirked. "Just stay away from Ruby. She'll be busy tonight, so I'll know if you've gone to find her."

"Alright, alright, I promise!" Harley said, holding her hands up.

"Good, now get ready because the club will be filling up soon. I'll be by the door. But if you need any help just come and get me okay?"

"Okay, don't worry Mrs P, I got this." Harley beamed.

"I know you do Hun." Pearl gave Harley's shoulder a gentle pat and then walked off towards the front door.

Harley looked over towards Jade, who was now hiking up her dress even further and adjusting her push up bra. Harley looked down at herself and did the same, she wanted to fit in with the other girls and she certainly didn't want people knowing she was Harley Quinn. If her identity was a secret maybe she would find out some gossip, maybe even some information she could tell J about. He would be so pleased if she had gathered intel that he might be able to use on future jobs.

The club doors slowly opened and the bouncers on either side of the door began to filter people in.

Harley's heart began to race with excitement when the music started to pound out of the overhead speakers and clients began walking towards the bar.

* * *

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- Haha! Harley knows how to get her own way. I have to admit, it was a bad idea downloading Tumblr and getting an account.. I use up all my date within on week at work. But I can't stop, I won't stop. haha! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And hopefully we will be getting the Fanart soon! Love ya xxxxx**_

 ** _Roguereine- Only Harley would get jealous of herself! She can't hide form the Joker! Thank you so much for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! xxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _MissMansfield- Oh! That's a good question and it's also given me a bit of inspiration to maybe add it in this story? I'm thinking maybe he aquired it after claiming territory? Maybe he wanted a legitimate business for something to fall back on? Or it could of been the old comedy club the he used to preform at as Jack Napier and when he turned 'Joker' he decided to finally have the success he deserved? I'm honestly not sure.. What do you think? xxxx_**

 ** _Fra-chan-18 - Yeah only Harley would do that! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter! xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _shariebery- Yes we are! You can count on that! hahaha xxx_**

 ** _randomkath06- Harley is totally the boss.. Joker might think he is.. but no. Harley is da boss xxxxxx_**

 ** _LadyVoidOfTheNorth- Wow thank you so much! Your so sweet! I will finish this story, even if it kills me! LOVE YOU TOO XXXXXX_**

 ** _Cloveislife- Haha! You can stalk me if you wanna lol. Thank you so much I'm so flattered right now! Harley is going to be a badass bitch with skills. I have so many devious plans for her. *Evil laughter* Thank you so much for the review! I love ya xxxx_**

 ** _leggurs- Thank you! I have lit been jealous of myself before now, it's so embarrassing! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one as well! Love ya xxxx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Thank you so much! xxxx_**

 ** _yellowrose- Good song choices! Yeah Harley gave more of a lap grind than a dance but it ended on a high for them both ;) haha! Thank you so much for the review! love you xxxxx_**

 ** _Skarletta- Thank you! Although Joker foiled her plan of deception she got what she wanted in the end. the D and a job! hahaha! xxxx_**

 ** _Buggy- Harley finally got Daddy J, I had to. HAD TO. add the calculator into the sexy time. I couldn't resist! Thank you so much. I'm going to virtually hug you now. *HUG* love you! xxxxxx_**

 ** _Rayanne- Thank you so much! oh my gosh 10 times! I love you! Thank you so so so much for your support and loveliness! xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Cheshire-Kat15- Haha! Save those tears! Thank you so much, that's so lovely of you to say! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxx_**

 ** _423bluerose423- HAHA! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! xxxx_**

 ** _Artificial Wickedness- Harley cannot and will not ever. Ever. Pull the wool over Mr J's eyes. Harley knows how to use her womanly charm to her advantage. The Joker knows what she's doing but he can't stop her. He doesn't want to. Thank you so much for the review! Love you xxxxxx_**

 ** _shikacloud- THANK YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH! Wow you have put the biggest dork grin on my face right now! THANK YOU! LOVE YOU! XXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _StellaBellaDonna- Harley has a few tricks up her sleeve... Dancing will be one of them! Thank you for the review! love ya xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _jarley4life-Awh! Thank you so much! that is so incredibly kind! I LOVE YOU XXX_**

 ** _LovetheKlaroline- She was very, very, very persuasive. haha! Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya xxxxxx_**

 ** _cutenana2003- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxoxo_**

* * *

 ** _So, I felt like we needed to see a little bit more of Pearl, it was pretty sad for me to write :'( She needed a little bit more of a story other than being the Joker's mum-not-mum._**

 ** _I just can't stop imagining a mini Joker running around the house and club, setting traps and doodling little cute crayon pictures over the Joker's schemes and business files! The Joker teaching him different types of laughs and both pulling pranks on Harley. I am open to the idea of adding a little sprog into the mix, but JXHQ need more time together. They need to have some more adventures before a kiddy comes into their lives. But as far as I'm aware... They don't use contraception.. So watch this space!_**

 ** _The club is getting lively for the next chapter..._**

 ** _Love you all! xxxxxxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **This chapter introduces the major plot to the story...**_

 _ **CH6 :)**_

* * *

The club was alive. Men and women filled every inch of the floor and drinks were being served from all directions. Harley had made dozens of cocktails and even made a few up, just for the fun of it.

Jade was busy dealing with the harder liquors while Harley remained serving the softer stuff.

"Excuse me babe, I need to get more ice." Jade said, lightly nudging Harley out of the way of the cooler.

Jade grabbed a scoop full of ice and put it into a Whiskey glass, then filled it to the top with the warm coloured liquid.

After serving the man who had asked for the drink, she noticed that they had a quiet moment.

"So, how you getting on babe? You looked pretty busy back then."

Harley had the brightest smile, she was really enjoying every moment of it. "I love it, I could do this all night!"

"Well that is the idea babe.." Jade said slowly. "Do you wanna drink?" She asked.

"Drink? Are we allowed?" Harley whispered.

"Sure babe, just don't let Pearl catch you. She's a real stickler for rules." Jade reached out and grabbed two wine glasses. She filled them to the top with a deep red liquid.

"Uh, isn't that a bit much?" Harley said, carefully taking the glass, hoping not to spill it.

"Listen babe, you won't be able to get through the night without a drink. It might be all fun and games now, but as soon as these sleaze balls have alcohol in their system, there's no escaping their wandering eyes and hands. If your just as drunk as they are.. It will be less painful. Trust me."

"My Puddin' would never let another man touch me, so I think I'll pass. But thanks all the same." Harley said, sliding the glass back over towards Jade.

"Puddin? Is that what you call the Boss?!" She threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah, what of it?" Harley snapped angrily.

"Nothing, it's just.. You call the most feared man in Gotham, Puddin'? That's kinda funny."

Harley's face pulled into a smile. "Yeah I suppose it is." Feeling a lot more relaxed in her company Harley unconsciously reached out for the wine.

"What else do you call him?" Jade asked, raising a brow.

"Whatcha' mean?" Harley knew what she meant, but tried to play dumb, hoping to avoid the subject.

"You know what I mean babe, don't get shy." She teased. "I'm curious... What's he like, y'know in bed?"

Knowing that there was no way she was going to escape the continuous questions, Harley decided she needed more alcohol before she answered them.

She took a large gulp of the beverage and looked back up at Jade. "Well, he's good. I mean really, really good. The best I've ever had."

"Really?" Jade asked in disbelief. "I mean for a mass murder he's not that bad looking, but I always got the impression that he wasn't that interested in sex, or even relationships for that matter."

Harley laughed. "Oh, that's where your wrong. Everyone thinks that I was the one to initiated our relationship, but the truth is, it was J. I don't think he even knew what one was until he met me."

"I just can't imagine the Boss being the hearts and flowers kinda guy. We know he knocks you about a bit, but still, he never showed interest in any of us and I mean look.-" She gestured towards her dress. "-We don't exactly leave much to the imagination."

"Ha! He is so not the romantic type, trust me. He likes a challenge and I was that challenge, still am. And now he's kinda stuck with me." Harley raised the wine glass to her lips and took several more sips.

Jade giggled. "So.. Is he quite, well dominant? I can imagine he's quite the selfish lover."

"No, he is defiantly not selfish! If anything I am." Harley blushed, not quite sure if it was the alcohol or the confession she was about to give. "I have never experienced anything like it. His touch is - well, it's electric and he's so spontaneous. Like one minute I'll just be minding my own business doing the washing up or somethin' then the next thing I know.. I'm being pressed against a wall with his hands all over me." Harley took another few sips of her drink. "He has incredible stamina.. I think our record is.. Urm, 5 times in a row. He's a goddamn machi-." Harley suddenly looked down at her now empty wine glass. "- Oh shit, I've said too much."

Jade laughed. "I knew that drink would loosen you up!" She drained the rest of her glass. "Don't worry babe, your sexy secrets are safe with me."

Harley let out a sigh of relief, the Joker would kill her if anyone found out about his more passionate and affectionate side. "Thanks."

Jade topped up Harley's glass. "Do you love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Does he love you?" She asked.

Harley shrugged. "Not sure. Sometimes I think he does."

"Sometimes? God I'm so confused." Jade said, drinking more wine.

"You and me both." Harley raised her glass. "To the Boss."

Jade giggled and gently clicked her glass up against hers. "To the Boss."

"Oh! What are we celebrating ladies?" A man asked, stalking towards the bar. He looked Harley over with a hungry look in his eyes and then gave Jade the same treatment.

Jade obviously hadn't consumed enough alcohol to deal with his advances. "None of your business."

The man threw his head back and laughed. "That's not very nice now is it Jade."

 _Wait she knew this man?_ Harley stepped back and watched Jade's expression grow from pissed off to angry.

"If your not here for a drink Mark, then I suggest you fuck off." She waved her hand away.

"Oh in that case I'll have 4 glasses of Sunset Rum please." He gave her a wink. "I take em' neat."

Jade tolled her eyes, not remotely impressed by him. "Fine, but if you suffer 3rd degree burns in your throat, don't come crying to me."

Mark lent over the bar. "Well if I do you'll just have to sooth it for me, won't you Jadey-baby."

"Don't call me that." Jade slammed down 5 glasses and filled them quarter of the way with the harsh liquid.

"I said 4 glasses, you deaf?" He spat, suddenly his charm had disappeared and was replaced with something a lot more aggressive.

"I'm gunna need one if I have to endure your company for much longer." She retorted.

He smirked and instantly grabbed her wrist. Harley watched his movements like a Hawk, ready to react if things got violent.

"Maybe you could bring them over to my table, the guys would love to see you again." Mark looked over at Harley. "Bring your friend over too, she's hot."

Harley cringed at his remark. This man may of been attractive but he was disgusting.

"I'll pay for the drinks when you ladies bring them over to me." He said, slipping off back to his friends, who seemed to be seated in a booth.

Jade growled and slammed a serving tray onto the work top and loaded it with the drinks.

"You know him?" Harley asked.

"Unfortunately." She spat, not taking her eyes off the direction that he had walked to.

"And err.. How do you know him?"

"Long story short, He came in here when I first started workin' at this joint. The arrogant fucker charmed me into bed with him, but I can't seem to stop it from happening every damn time I see him."

Harley smiled, she knew what that was like, but somehow this was different.

This guy Mark, he that look in his eye. He was definitely bad news.

"Do you want me to get J, he can sort him out."

"No! God no, Mark practically pays our wages with the amount of drinks he buys. Take him away and half the people in this place will leave. Besides it's part and parcel of being a barmaid in a club like this babe." She said.

Taking the spare drink in her hands, she knocked it back and winced. "Fuck."

"You don't have to go over there if you don't want to. If he really wants the drinks he'll come up and collect them himself." Harley explained, grabbing the tray and slipping them behind the counter.

"Yeah he'll come and get them alright, along with us. This isn't a game Harley. If we don't do what he wants, he'll cause a scene and the Boss won't like that. Not one bit." Jade took the tray from her hands. "Just - just do this for me please babe?"

Harley looked over at Pearl. "Won't Mrs P be pissed?"

Jade huffed and grabbed Harley's arm. "C'mon, I thought you were the Joker's deadly and fearless girlfriend. Are you scared or somethin?"

Harley pulled back her arm. "I'm not scared! I just don't want to get mixed up in your shit!"

"Fine, be like that then. But he won't be happy and he gets real mad when he doesn't get what he wants."

"I've dealt with spoilt children before, I'm sure I can handle him." Harley said, moving back to her original position.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "Look, if I'm not back in half and hour, come and get me or Pearl will do her nut. Okay babe?"

Harley reluctantly agreed and watched Jade saunter off into towards the booth.

She wasn't even half way through her shift at the club and things where already getting complicated.

Harley sighed and began wiping the bar work top. She served a few more drinks, but with each passing second she began to grow more and more concerned for Jade. She was obviously a troubled young woman, easily influenced by others and takes comfort in alcohol, a little too much in her opinion.

Time ticked by and Harley noticed that it had almost been half and hour.

"Hurry up Jade." She mumbled to herself. Harley glanced at the diamond shaped clock which sat on the opposite wall to where she was standing.

"For fuck sake." Harley said, looking at the clock again when it struck the half way mark past the hour.

Making sure the coast was clear, Harley slipped out onto the club floor. She practically ran towards the booth that Jade had slipped into, hoping to get her out before Pearl noticed that they were both gone.

"Jade?!"

* * *

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **Cloveislife- Thank you! Yeah I felt like we needed to get to know her a bit more, I'm glad you liked it! xxxxx**_

 _ **shikacloud- A little J would be so cute! But more Joker and Harley adventures before she gets knocked up haha! Pearl is full of sassy and he tragic back story has shaped her majorly. You can definitely smell trouble... haha! Love you xxxx**_

 _ **RoyalFlushGang- I loved it when you told me your review was going to be a 'Mr J big' Although I replied to your baby concerns on Tumblr, I didn't reply to the rest! Pearl caught them in the act and unfortunately for her it probably won't be the last time! The Joker's Gems are a bit of a mixed bag. Pearl is the best, Ruby is a bitch and Jade.. well.. only time can tell. I agree, I would knocked Ruby's lights out! Frost just can't seem to get anything right at the moment, the poor man is still trying to find his feet haha! Yes! The Siren call of the Batman mask haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love yoouuuuuuuuuu xoxoxo**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline- Thank you I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and my mini head canon! Thank you for the review! Love ya xxx**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- Mama Pearl is a badass bitch! You know this! Possessive Joker is just around the corner. Harley definitely struck a nerve when it came to guys hittin' on her, he doesn't like anyone looking at his girl. Joker found her out pretty quick, he only has eyes for one gal so it must of been Harley! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thank yoou for the review! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **jarley4life- Poor Pearl.. I'll be sure to give her a happy ending one day! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YOU XOXO**_

 _ **Cheshire-Kat15- Awh thank you so much! wow! Harley will be busting a move in this chapter don't worry ;) Thank you so so much! Love you xxxxx**_

 _ **Gabriel- Hey! Wow thank you so much, your kind words mean so much to me! THANK YOU! Love you xxxxxx**_

 _ **DonnaJossee- Daddy J giving Harley a reminder about who owns her. And damn. Your reviews are the best! Harley will flip her shit if anyone touches her Daddy and Joker will flip his if anyone ANYONE even thinks about touching his girl! Love you! xxx**_

 ** _MissMansfield- Mmmm... I might have to add a cheeky flashback... yes. Pearl is incredible, you get to see her bossy side throughout this fic though! Yeah I totally agree, Joker must have commandeered the club somehow. Yeah if they are having a kid, it should be a boy, joker needs a heir! I totally follow murderous-manipulative-angel on Tumblr, her blog is life. Thank you so much for the review! Love you xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _yellowrose- Hyenas will be featuring in this fic, Harley needs Bud and Lou! Setting them on Ruby would be sweet sweet revenge! Thank you so much! Love you xxxxx_**

 ** _Samquinn- I'm not to sure about the killing joke, honestly I don;t think I would do it any justice. But since the Joker and Harley are still in the early stages of their relationship, I'm sure there's time for me to squeeze that in a another fic at some point. Love you toooo! thank you xxxx_**

 ** _CrazyChloe0801- Nobody can outsmart the Joker haha! If you do ever decide to write a fic, you can count on me reading it! Thank you so much for your kind words! Love you xxxxxxx_**

 ** _StellaBellaDonna- Harley will be dancing in this fic, how can she not? haha. Thank you so much for your kind words and reviews! Love you xoxoxo_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _MegWho- I will have to give Pearl a happy ending, she's had such a rough time of it! mini Jokers would be so cute! Ruby will have to get wacked one by Harley! It just has to happen! Thank you so much for the review! Love you! xxxxxxx_**

 ** _Love youuu- Yay! Great minds think alike! Me too omg, that's why I have to write, otherwise I'd go insane! Thank you so much! Love you xx_**

 ** _lolnator111- Thank you so so so much! love ya xxx_**

 ** _Brooklyn- Thank you! Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _OMFG1MUKE- ahhh thank you! love you tooo xx_**

 ** _Skarletta- Yeah your so right haha! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! love you xoxo_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- Smut ;) Harley got her Daddy J haha! I have delivered my promise haha! Thank you for the love and support! your amazing xxxx_**

 ** _Clee2440- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _ElMarSuperstar- Haha! Jade is a funny gal.. i agree, I'm not even sure how I feel about her. Pearl will get a happy ending I promise! Jade is your middle name! Wow.. Mini confession.. Mabel is mine haha! Love you xxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _elss- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxxx_**

 ** _Spectrespecs02- Haha Pearl is god. Wow thank you so much for your kind words and of course the amount of time you've out into reading my scribbles! Your amazing. I wanna hug! Yeah I heard the theory, It's pretty sad :( Ivy will be back I promise! I'm hoping n adding B-man into this fic, if it works. If it doesn't then I assure you, the next fic will have him. Thank you so much for the review! love ya xxxxxx_**

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. I love being evil to you guys. Don't hate me for it! haha! Chapter 7 is currently being written so expect an update in the next few days.. Maybe even tomorrow?**

 **Love you x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Everyone!**_

 _ **Here's Chapter 7!**_

* * *

Harley walked towards the booth, as she got closer she heard the unmistakable sound of male laughter and Jade's high pitched giggles.

Now facing the beaded curtains, she pushed them apart and everybody seated in the booth stopped and looked up at her.

"Finally come to join the party Barbie? I was just about to come and get you, but I got distracted." Mark said sliding a hand up Jade's dress.

She was sitting on his lap, the straps of her dress were half way down her shoulders and her lipstick was smeared.

Harley ignored Mark and looked at Jade. "Jade? C'mon we gotta go."

"Nah-uh I'm sh-staying right here." Jade slurred.

"No." Harley snapped, stepping closer to take Jade's hand. "We've got to get back to the bar before Pearl notices that we've gone." Harley took her hand but Jade moved it back out of reach. "C'mon Jade please."

"She ain't going nowhere Barbie, we haven't seen each other in a few weeks and we need to get.. Reacquainted." Mark growled, he grabbed a drink and gently placed it in Jade's hand.

Harley snatched the drink from her hand and slammed it onto the table. She was rapidly loosing her patience. Not only was Jade jeopardizing her own job but she was putting Harley's at risk as well.

"Get up now or I'm calling the Boss." She said, anger searing through her voice.

Mark and his men laughed at Harley's threat.

"Something funny!?" Harley snapped, clenching her fists.

"The Joker? Please, he's probably balls deep in that sexy little psychiatrist of his. He ain't gunna pull out just for you sweetheart." Mark laughed even more, and then he looked around at his friends. "Though I wouldn't mind keeping her warm for him while he dealt with you. Am I right boys?"

They all agreed and laughed loudly.

Harley was trying so hard to remain calm, she didn't want to cause a scene but these guys were really starting to get on her last nerve.

"What did you say?" Harley's eyes narrowed to his direction.

Mark pushed Jade off his lap and stood up face to face with Harley, he was much taller than she'd realised, but she was still pretty confident that she could take him.

"You heard me Barbie." He raised his hand to take a strand of her hair inbetween his fingers.

But before he could, Harley slapped him hard across the face. "Don't touch me!"

Mark held his face and set his angry dark brown eyes on her. He instantly grabbed her wrists and held them against his chest, making it almost impossible for her to move them.

Harley struggled against him. "Let go of me." Realising that his grip was only growing tighter, she spat in his face.

"Oh fellas, this doll has some spunk." He laughed. "Wanna see mine?"

"In your dreams." Harley snapped, her eyes briefly wandered around the booth, trying to find an object to take this guy down with.

She spotted an empty bottle on the table, if Harley could get close enough, she could bottle the prick and get Jade out.

Harley looked over at Jade, who was now sitting on the cream padded seats, and for some odd reason she had started scratching her skin.

Although Harley was worried about Jade, right now she just wanted to deal with Mark.

He noticed her eyes flicker between the bottle, Jade and then himself. "Barbie wants to bottle me does she?"

Harley groaned. _Well there goes that plan._

The low class thug grabbed her by the neck and with one hand and gathered her wrists in the other. He pressed his thumb down on her raw love bite and watched her face crease in pain.

"Now Barbs, who gave you this?" He asked leaning down, he ran his tongue along her neck. His slippery wet tongue felt like a slug crawling up her skin.

Desperate to take her mind to his tongue, which was now working it's way down her neck to her chest. Harley had a thought. She was at the perfect angle to take a chunk out of his earlobe.

That would teach him not to touch the Joker's stuff.

He began working his horribly wet tongue across her neck, and as he did, his grip on her neck loosened.

Holding back the bile that had risen in her throat, Harley pulled her head forward and clamped her teeth around his ear.

He moaned, obviously thinking that Harley was returning his advances. But he'd find out soon enough.

"Now that's what I'm taking about Barbie."

Harley tilted her head slightly and latched her canine teeth onto his flesh. Once she had a good enough grip on it, Harley snapped her teeth shut. Catching his skin in her mouth.

He cried out in pain as Harley began to taste metal. Mark jerked away from her, which only caused more damage.

He let her go completely, throwing her down to the floor. He grabbed his ear and tenderly pressed his fingers against it.

Mark looked down at Harley and saw his blood on her chin. She just looked up at him and began laughing madly.

"You bitch!" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet again. He was just about to draw his hand back to hit her, but Harley's words stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Marky." She flashed her bloody teeth at him.

"And why the hell not." He barked back.

Harley was about to respond, but when she opened her mouth she caught flash of green in her peripheral vision.

The Joker was standing a few feet away from the booth that she was in, he was fixing his cuff links and looking around the dance floor. Probably for her.

Harley couldn't help but turn her head slightly and admire the look of him from the behind. But she was snapped back from her gaze when Mark grabbed her chin.

"Answer me!"

She sighed at how pathetic he was. "Look at me, I mean really look." Harley smirked. "What's my name."

He was completely and utterly confused, his eyes scanned her face in depth.

Did he seriously have no idea who she was?

"She's just stallin' hit her already!" His friend shouted.

Harley whipped her head to his direction to give him one of her 'your next' looks. When she did, she raised her head slightly and looked through the beaded curtains.

The Joker was still standing with his back towards her, his hands were gripping his cane in annoyance. J was still trying to find her. He moved around slowly, scanning the floor with his possessive eyes.

Jonny walked towards him from across the floor. Harley couldn't hear what they were saying but neither of them looked pleased.

Frost was loosely gesturing his hands towards the bar and then threw them down by his side.

The Joker responded by gritting his teeth and running his right hand through his hair.

Joker looked to the ground and turned his body slightly, facing Harley's direction more and more as he moved.

He finally raised his head and when he did, he locked his dusty blue eyes onto hers. Harley let out a breath of relief.

Joker squinted his eyes, trying to look through the curtain of golden beads.

He saw that Harley had blood on her chin and that there was a man standing next to her with his hands in her hair, pulling her head back with a painful grip.

Joker bared his teeth like an angry dog. Throwing his cane up in the air, he caught it again in the middle and stalked towards her direction.

Harley saw the flash of the Joker's grill and his creased brow. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny!?" Mark shouted, increasing his grip on her scalp.

She laughed harder. "Your so screwed."

"I've had just about enough of you." He said, drawing his fist back to finally take the shot.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with her jaw, a pale hand with golden rings grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it until it cracked.

Joker spun Mark around and grabbed him by his collar. The thug cried out in pain as his wrist flopped down by his side.

"Joker! Look man, I wasn't doing no harm, just teaching one of your girls some manners." He said, trying to make the Joker understand.

Joker snarled at the man. Still gripping his collar, J turned towards Frost, silently asking him to evacuate everyone from the room, before things got nasty.

"Leave." Jonny snapped, extending his hand out towards the exit.

The men set down their drink and left the room quickly. Once the room was clear, Jonny headed over towards Jade, she was still pretty out of it and now she was shaking.

Frost slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

He bent down to her level and picked her up in his arms. Jade buried her face in his chest as he carried her out of the room.

Frost paused at the door and gently told Harley to follow. "C'mon let's go."

"You go ahead, I won't be far behind." She said, not looking at Jonny but looking at the Joker.

Harley knew that he didn't really want her to leave, there was still so much fun left to be had.

* * *

 ** _Reviews-_**

 ** _shariebery- Hahaha! Thank you for the review, I hope you liked this chapter! xx_**

 ** _Spectrespecs02- Haha! I agree Mark is a dick. Don't worry Jade will be fine! Thank you for the review, I hope you liked this chapter xxx_**

 ** _Morzan's Elvish Daughter- Wow thank you! Ivy will feature in this fic, so you can get your fix haha! Thank you for the review! xxxx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Thank you! xxx_**

 ** _jarley4life- Thank you! haha me and my dang cliffhangers! Love ya xxx_**

 ** _Roguereine- Thank you! Yeah I'm betting money on Harley too! haha xxxxxx_**

 ** _StellaBellaDonna- THANK YOU! love you too! x_**

 ** _Skarletta- Thank you! Love ya xx_**

 ** _BlackAphrodite- These fics are not connected to the Suicide Squad, they are just heavily influenced (Origins etc.) I agree Selina is an independent badass aha! In 'Suspension' Selina suggest to call the Bat for help, I did this because I wanted to test the waters to see if my readers wanted B-man to feature, and by the reaction I decided against it. Harley is just winding Selina up, I wanted to add some humor and Harley likes to annoy.. There was a tinge of jealousy of Pam inviting Selina along to their 'mission' But they resolved things in the end. I have watched Halle Berry's catwoman, I've watched it a few times. I just adore the name of the cat who saved her! In regards to the Gotham Sirens, I am not educated enough on the material to write a fic. In all honesty, I probably won't do a story surrounding the three girls, Purley because I love writing JXHQ and again, I am not educated enough on the content. I hope I've explained things a bit more for you, if you have anymore questions don't hesitate to PM me! x_**

 ** _MissMansfield- Thank you! I have decided to create a short list of future stories and One shots (It seems to be growing rapidly) A story of the two clowns being lokced up in Arkham is one of them, I am leaning toward making this my next multi chapter fic! Love you too xxxxxxxx_**

 ** _yellowrose- BUD AND LOU are coming! Thank you or the review, love you xxxxxx_**

 ** _LovetheKlaroline- Thank you! xxxx_**

 ** _Guest- Ahhhh thank you so much! I'm so flattered! I hope liked this chapter! LOVE YOU XXXXX_**

 ** _MegWho- Jade is a bit of a troubled character, but she will begin to make sense shortly! Thank you for review! Your amazing! Love yoou xxx_**

 ** _ElMarSuperstar- 'Our home girl Harley' That cracked me up haha! Joker is back in this chapter and of course the next! Totally agree with Demi for Jade! Pearl is based on a collage of mine at work, so it's hard to see anyone but her when I write Pearls scenes and dialogue! But I love your choices! Thank you so much! Love ya!_**

 ** _leggurs- Harley is totally an over sharer when it comes to life with Mr J! Ivy is coming I promise! Thank you so much for the review! Love ya xxxxxx_**

 ** _Sapphire- THANK YOU! XXX_**

 ** _Angelcataanna- Jonny to the rescue for Jade! Thank you for the review xxxxxx_**

 ** _Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari- Thank you! xxxxxxx_**

 ** _elss- Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just can't help it haha! Thank you! love ya xoxo_**

 ** _RandomFangirlDestiel- Sorry for the wait! hope you enjoyed this chapter! x_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- As Pearl said 'She is an acquired taste.' Haha! Mark is a total dick, he needs a punch in the head! Especially after talking to Harley like that. But she got her revenge! Haha! In regards to (Dickhead) Mark not recognising Harley, In 'Suspension' CH22, Harls called Pearl to meet her outside the club because she refused to go inside. Harley hadn't been in there since the night where Crane and Joker had that Mexican stand off in 'Impulse'. And earlier in this fic, CH1, Pearl said 'It's taken her a lot of courage to comeback here since the whole 'Crane' thing.' So Harley hasn't step foot in that club since that night. And when she was at the club in 'Impulse' she was in the private booth most of the time playing bait in the Joker's plan. So Mark never met her, he's heard of Harley but never seen her. I hope that makes sense I think I went on a ramble haha! Yeah Ruby ruins the Gems haha! I hope you liked this Chapter! Thank you for the Review! Love you xxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- Satan is back with another cliffhanger! Sorry! But I will be posting the next chapter within the next few days so don't panic! Haha! Love you xxxx_**

 ** _DrQuinn69- Ah thank you so much! Yeah I tried to write that scene a little different, I hope it worked haha! thank you so much for your kind words and review! love ya xxxxx_**

 ** _CrazyChloe0801- Sorry for the cliff again, I seriously cannot help doing it! I need to read your stuff if you publish! Ahh you got me all excited now! Love ya xxxxxxx_**

 ** _Makaco- Thank you! xxxx_**

 ** _Guest- Wow, that's impressive, thank you so much! YOUR AMAZING! xxx_**

 ** _MartaTowne- Thank you! In regards to JXHQ making babies, don't worry I will not be doing it, they need some more adventures with each other, their life would not and could not allow it. Though because I have had requests to add a mini Joker, I might be uploading a oneshot, but this will not be connected to the series that I am currently writing. And if I do, do the oneshot it will be in the distant future. I love wiring them as a couple with no really commitments, except each other. They are both young, murderous and carefree and that's how it shall remain in my 'series' of books. The Hyenas will be featuring in this story, Bud and Lou are coming! Thank you for your review! xxx_**

* * *

 **Sorry for another cliffhanger, It seems to be a bad habit for me at the moment, I should probably write 'WARNING- CLIFFHANGERS AT THE END OF ALMOST EVER DAMN CHAPTER' on my description.. I think I might do that. Haha!**

 **Love you all xo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hellloooo!**_

 _ **Here's CH8...**_

* * *

"Honestly Joker, I didn't mean any harm. Y'know how it is with women, they never do as their told." Mark smiled weakly, still being held up by his collar.

Joker laughed at the thought of anyone ordering his girl around. "And what Marky Mark were you telling my Harley to do?"

"Your-?" Mark looked at Harley and she winked at him. "Oh shit."

"Ooohhhhh Shit indeed." Joker growled. "So Mark are you going to answer my question? Or do I need to persuade you first?" He took one hand from Mark's collar and moved it down towards his wrist. Joker tucked his index finger at the base of his thumb and flicked it.

Mark cried out in pain. "I just wanted her to lighten up a little. I swear Joker if I knew who she was I would of never of-"

"Of what!?"

"He hurt me Mr J. I'll have bruises for weeks." Harley interrupted, rubbing her wrists.

Joker turned to her and saw red marks forming on her wrists. He growled in anger at the fact that someone else marked his girl.

He glanced up at her face and saw blood dripping for her mouth.

Turning to face Mark, Joker noticed that a chunk had been taken out of his ear.

He chuckled darkly at the sight of it.

"What did my dear, sweet little girl do to make you so mad?" Joker asked with venom seeping from his voice.

"Nothing, it was just a misunderstanding that's all." Mark said looking between Harley and the Joker.

J looked over at Harley. "Did you hear that baby? A silly misunderstanding." He looked back at the thug. "Well... I hope you don't misunderstand this-." The Joker threw a punch and hit the man straight in the jaw, the force caused him to fall back onto the glass table.

It shattered instantly under his weight.

Joker grabbed his cane and stood over the man. Glass crunching under his feet with every step he took.

He lent over the Thug who was now covered in blood and glass. The Joker flipped his cane over in his hand and pressed the golden plated handle into the man's chin.

Using the handle of the cane, Joker moved the man's head from side to side. "Your lucky your business is valuable to me, otherwise you'd be dead."

Mark raised his head weakly and spat out a tooth. He groaned in pain as his head fell back into the shattered glass.

Pressing the cane further into the man's chin, Joker continued to speak. "I took a chance on you Mark, I thought we had an understanding. You make me a little money and in return, I make you a little money." Joker's voiced turned dark. "But the only thing you've made me is very, very upset."

Harley cocked her head in confusion. _What business?_

"You don't want to make me upset, do you Mark?"

"No Joker, no I don't. I'm sorry Joker. Please don't kill me. My Father, he'll-" Mark gurgled through a bloody mouth.

"Shut up." Joker spat. "Don't you dare use dear old Dad to get out of this."

"I'm not, I'm sorry Joker. Please." The man begged.

Although the Joker refused to listen to the Thug, he did have a point.

Mark's Father was one of Gotham's biggest Alcohol distributor, gathering booze from all over the world to sell the highest bidder...

The Joker and Mark's Dad had an understanding. They came to a mutual agreement to stay out of each others way and only communicate their business deals through a third party.. Which unfortunately was his alcoholic, scumbag of a son.

Because of the frequent shipments, Mark's Father practically owned the Gotham waters, including the Docks. He was not to be messed with. If the truce was broken, it would be absolute carnage.

As truly tempting as it was to kill him, Joker knew he couldn't, not yet.

"Well Mark, to make it up to me you can tell that Father of yours that I'm not paying for a whole months shipment. And - _aaand_ I never want to see your ugly face in here again got it?" Joker thrashed his cane to the side, hitting Mark in the side of the face again.

Harley was now regretting the fact that she had decided to stay in the room. If she had left, she wouldn't be as angry as she is now. This man had hurt her and the Joker was allowing him to live?

 _Unbelievable._

She was tempted to tell Mr J that Mark had put his hands on her, his tongue even. But telling him about that would have so many unpredictable out comes. Mostly directed at her for allowing the man to get his hands on her.

The Joker seemed to get tunnel vision when he got jealous, He would probably never allow Harley to work in the club again. And she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Get up." Joker ordered, moving away from the man lying on the shattered glass.

Mark groaned and got to his feet, trembling as he stood.

There was a long pause before the Joker spoke again.

"Aren't you going to apologise to Harley?" He wasn't really asking the man, he was telling him.

Harley stood from the padded seats and walked over to the Joker, taking her place beside him. She expected him to look at her, but the Joker's eyes were fixed on the thug trying to stand up.

Mark nodded and staggered towards the two Clowns.

The Joker placed his hand on the small of Harley's back and pushed her forward. "I think Mark has something to say to you Harley.. Don't you Mark?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, not looking at her.

"Look at her!" Joker snapped.

Mark raised his head and looked up.

"Say it again." Joker's hand twitched against his loaded gun holster. "Louder this time."

"I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"Good, now get on your knees." Joker ordered.

Harley's face relaxed, maybe now he was finally going to execute the bastard.

Mark got down to his knees in front of Harley. She couldn't help but feel powerful. _This must be what it feels like to be the Joker._

"Kiss her feet." Joker said.

Both Harley and Mark's face turned towards him in shock.

Mark didn't move, he was silently refusing the Joker's orders.

 _Bad move pal._

Joker grasped his revolver with his twitching hand and pulled it out of it's holster. He aimed it at Mark's head.

"KISS. HER. FEET." He cocked back the weapon. "I won't tell you again."

Mark's eyes focused on the barrel of the gun. He set his hands down either side of Harley's feet and moved his head down to kiss them individually.

He winced when his blood filled, bruised mouth made contact with her feet.

Although Harley felt immensely powerful, this was not a pleasant experience for her.

Blood dripped from Mark's chin and onto her pale skin. It gave her a cruel, cold shudder, remembering the feeling of his tongue on her neck.

Noticing Harley's discomfort Joker ordered him to stop. "That's enough."

Just as Mark was about to stand up again, the Joker threw a handkerchief down to his knees.

"Clean up your mess Marky."

He took the handkerchief in his hands and slowly wiped off the blood that he had left on Harley's feet. Once they were clean he stood up, now face to face with Harley.

Joker moved closer to Harley and whispered in her ear. "Do you accept his apology Harley?"

She tensed her jaw a his words. Harley couldn't hold back anymore, this man had insulted her, touched her and hurt her.

The Joker may not want him dead, but that didn't mean that Harley couldn't inflict a little more pain.

She drew her hand back and threw it forward again, administering hard slap onto his face.

Joker saw more teeth fly from Mark's mouth and he laughed maniacally. "I think you've upset her."

Harley turned around and shot him a look, she wasn't finding this very funny.

Was he seriously letting this man get away with treating her like that, just for business?

Joker saw her expression and his smile dropped dramatically.

"I think this party is over." He said, narrowing his eyes at Mark.

Mark didn't move, he was still frozen on the spot.

"Leave." Joker snarled. "Now!"

Without further hesitation, Mark ran out of the booth and headed straight to the club's exit.

Once he was gone Joker reached out to Harley, but she jerked away.

He ignored her protest and grabbed her forearm, dragging her to him.

"What the fuck is so difficult about serving drinks huh? Do you purposely seek out trouble or something?"

"This is not my fault!" She pulled her arm away. "None of this is my fault."

"What the fuck happened?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

Harley didn't really want to drop Jade in it, but it seemed she had no choice. "He was pestering Jade at the bar. He wanted us to come to the booth and join him." She saw J's face tense. "I refused, but Jade said if we didn't he would come over and find us. I still refused, so she went over on her own. She was over there for a while.. So I got worried and went to check up on her. That's all."

"That's all?" He laughed. "Bullshit."

Harley rolled her eyes, which caused her to get a threatening glare from the Joker.

"He was taking advantage of her, what do you expect me to do huh? Leave her?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"No. If roles were reversed you'd want her to help me! I was just looking out for my friend."

"Your friend?" He laughed again. "Your here to work, not make friends. I fucking knew this would happen. Your not even half way through the night and your already getting into trouble."

Harley didn't respond, she just looked into his eyes and then down to the floor. It was impossible to have a discussion with him when he was like this.

Joker grabbed her chin and brought her face up to meet his. "Did he touch you?"

 _Yes._

"What if he did? It's too late now. As long as you've got your business deal, he can do what ever the fuck he wants right?"

"Harley." He groaned.

"Whatever." Harley turned to walk away, but Joker grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her down onto one of the seats.

"No, you fucking listen." He towered over her, moving his cane around theatrically as he spoke. "If it was anybody else, I would of... But Mark, he's the son of my major alcohol distributor. We made a deal, if I killed his son it would be a bloodbath."

"Oh, so as long as you've got this place boozed up it's fine for other people to knock me about, is it!?" Harley shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say that! Shut up and stop putting words in my mouth. I'm not finished." He crouched down on her knees in front of her. "Once I find another supplier, he's a dead man."

"It's too late by then, he's already gotten away with it! You think making him kiss my feet was enough of a punishment? I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up tomorrow bragging about how he got away with pushin' me around."

"With what we just did to his face.. He won't be back." Joker rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Why didn't you tell him who you belonged to?"

Harley shrugged. "He was too busy creating bruises on me to ask."

"Don't." He warned. "Once business is settled, I'll deal with him properly okay?"

Harley didn't reply, she just glared at him.

J grabbed her wrists and brought them to his mouth. He began pressing delicate kisses onto her bruising skin.

She knew what he was doing, because she does the same thing to him whenever she's pissed him off.

Harley pulled her wrists away from him and stood up sharply. "I've got to get back to work."

And without another word, Harley stormed off out of the booth. Leaving the Joker staring at an empty seat.

He growled and threw his fist into the couch. He wanted to drive a knife into Mark for what he did to his girl, but the repercussions were too great at the moment. Once he'd found another distributor, Mark would be a dead man.

* * *

 _ **Reviews-**_

 _ **elss- No way! I love reading reviews! I really appreciate them! I love writing a jealous Joker and it's not the last time you'll be seeing it haha! Thank you! Love you xxx**_

 _ **jenni10121- Thank you! xxx**_

 _ **colourcolour- I know, I'm pretty cruel with the cliffhangers haha! Thank you for the review! xx**_

 _ **Nerwen Aldarion- Yes movie inspo right there haha! I think at the moment Joker is just angry that this happened the whole situation is not a quick fix, especially now Mark walked away free and Harley is beyond furious. Joker has fucked up. Big time. Thank you for the review! xxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari- Not a fun game for either of them, especially Harley. Thank you for the review xoxo**_

 _ **Artificial Wickedness- Jade is an acquired taste haha. Harley can handle herself but Joker is her safety net and she will always fall back on him. Mark definitely**_ _ **got a beating but in Harley's eyes, that isn't enough. xxxxxxxx**_

 _ **cutenana2003- Thank you! xxxxxxx**_

 _ **RandomFangirlDestiel- Joker is pissed off about the whole situation, there is no easy fix for this. He wants to bash Mark's head in for what he's done, but the repercussions are extremely dangerous, and could even make things worse. Thank you for reading and of course your reviews! xoxoxo**_

 _ **jarley4life- Thank you! That's okay don't worry! I appreciate every review you write and don't worry if you can't all the time, your only human haha! I'm clumsy too, so I can relate ahaha! Ivy will be back I promise you! Love ya too xoxo**_

 _ **Discoquinn- Thank you! Although Mark didn't die, he did get a harsh beating! xoxoxo**_

 _ **yellowrose- THANK YOU! Mark may not of died, but there's still so much left to happen! xxxx**_

 _ **Roguereine- Sorry! No executions in this chapter, but a harsh beating instead! Thank you for the review! xxxxx**_

 _ **CRaZy LiTtLe MiNd- Thank you so so so much, wow! Yeah although Crane is dead now, he will never be forgotten! Thank you! xxxx**_

 _ **Clee2440- I hope this was long enough? 5 pages haha! xxxx**_

 _ **DrQuinn69- Thank you! Soft frost is so cute, you will be seeing more I promise! xxxx**_

 _ **Makaco- No deaths today sorry! But it will all make sense soon I promise, It's leading onto the major plot of this fic! xxxx**_

 _ **Fra-chan-18 - J beat the living hell out of him.. Or more accurately the teeth. haha! xxxxxxx**_

 _ **shariebery- HAHA! Thank you! xxxxxx**_

 _ **Angelcataanna- Joker let him off, but not without a few war wounds! Thank you for the review! xxxxx**_

 _ **CantYouSeeImReading- True that! haha Mark may have walked away but it won't be the last time they have a confrontation! xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **StellaBellaDonna- Yes, that line is perfect for her! hahaha! thank you for the review xxxxxx**_

 _ **423bluerose423- Thank you! Mark got away, but not without a thrashing first! haha! xxxxx**_

 _ **shikacloud- Yeah I stole that from the SS film haha! Yeah the blue on blue eye contact was cute! No Jade x Jonny is super cute.. Watch this space! Thank you for the review! xoxoxoxo**_

 _ **Skarletta- Thank you! although Mark got away, it wont be the last time he comes into contact with the Joker and Harley. Trust me haha! Thank you for the review xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **MissMansfield- Yes they are, I need to find a ship name for them both haha! Jade is a tough cookie that has a damaged past, but Harley will help her! With Jonny ;) Harley likes to play her little games, although Mark isn't dead... Yet... He will get what's coming to him! Thank you so so so much for the review! xxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **CrystalFalls1987- Thank you!**_

 _ **Chimichanga lord- DON'T APOLOGISE! Your amazing! I know how hectic life can be! Your life sounds so stressful! That fic sounds amazing, you must let me know if you intend on uploading, because I will definitely read it! Bud and Lou are coming! I love your idea, I might have to add that to my short list! haha! That Pearl idea is amazing, I can just imagine it now! #mamapearl #sheisgod #takingcharge #lovemamapearl! Thank you for the review! Love ya! xxx**_

 _ **LovetheKlaroline- One hell of a lesson indeed, but not a killing... I have future plans! Thank you for the review! love ya xxxx**_

 _ **MartaTowne- Awh thank you so much! I will definitely continue! You can count on that! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **sparkylaurens- haha! Yeah Mark got away, but not for long.. Joker has some grovelling to do! haha! xxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **dayoyo88- HAHA! Arse kicked, but not dead... Yet.. haha! xxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **The Goddess of Eternal Spring- Thank you so much for the review! Yeah Jade x Jonny are super cute! I ship them too! don't worry, it's not just you! Jared Leto as the Joker is mighty fineeeeeeeeeeee! I can't even! Harley needs the balance, she's not swooning over the Joker all the time, she can handle herself and gets just as angry with him as he does with her! Although Mark survived, it won't be the end of it I promise... #JADEXJONNY Please help me come up with a ship name for those two! I'm terrible at these things! love ya xxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **J- THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Jonny and Jade... They don't have any history but they will be having more interactions with each other, which I hope you'll like! Joker can't help let loose his protective side, she is his princess after all! Mmmmm the confession of love... I haven't really thought about it in all honestly, I think the Joker finds it hard enough to admit it to himself let alone his Harlequin.. But the more I think about it.. the more I'm keen.. Hell yeah I've seen SS, like 3 times! It's amazing! I totally get what you mean about Jade, but hopefully we can make up our minds soon! thank you! xxx**_

 _ **ElMarSuperstar- That's ok! Your fic is amazing btw! I need to catch up on it tho! I hope you luck comes back around! New car? Amazing! Joker-Leto is the most attractive man.. OMG. Like I can't believe how attracted I am to an eyebrowless psychopath! He is sexy asf, like seriously. OH MY GOD. HE IS SO...AHHHHH! I would let him do anything to me! haha! I need to stop now! haha thank you for the review! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Ellekacy- No don't apologise! Life can be suc**_ _ **h a bitch haha! Yeah Harley finally got the Daddy J! Even though Pearl did walk in haha! I'm so glad your liking the brotherly/sisterly relationship between Harley and Jonny, that was my aim! The scratching... yes it does! Soon to be revealed in the forthcoming chapters! Please don't apologise for the long review, they are my favorite kind! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE AND KIND WORDS! XXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

 _ **PicaxGirl- thank you so much! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Guest- Thank you haha! Sorry for the cliff! xxxxx**_

 _ **Gracie346- I will continue don't worry! Thank you! xoxoxoxoxoxo**_

 _ **MadameXMadness- Awh thank you so much! *gives hug* I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! XXX**_

 _ **Hogandaz21- Haha! Don't worry about it haha! Harley is so badass, she was definitely holding her own against Mark, but she can't help but feel safer when her Puddin' comes to the rescue! Mark is a filthy piece of scum! Although he isn't dead.. Yet.. it won't be the last time we see of him, I promise! Mark is stupid asf for not realizing it was .QUINN. That he was dealing with! Now that Harley is mad at the Joker there is going to be so much sexual tension.. Like.. oh my god. I will be giving progress reports in my fic haha! Love ya too and thank you for reviewing! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **leggurs- I know the last chapter was short :( But this one was 5 pages so I hope that's better! J gives 0 fucks about Jade, he couldn't careless. He only cares about Harley, which is going to be hard to prove to her now she thinks that his business is more important. Which she has every right to! I'd knock his block off if he did that to me! haha! love ya xxxxx**_

 _ **ladyej007- THANK YOU SO MUCH! OMG. I'm so flattered that you got an account just for me omg! *hugs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! love ya! xxxx**_

* * *

 **Well those replies took me 2 hours! Though I did have coffee.. Constantly haha! Thank you so so so much for your comments, I love reading them and replying, however long it takes!**

 **OVER 200 FOLLOWERS *FAINTS* THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR ALL SO AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE!**

 **I know ya'll might be disappointed for Mark still having an active pulse, but never fear, this is not the end, this is the build up to a major plot that I have in mind! Trust me! haha!**

 **If you shopping for a new FanFiction to read, I strongly suggest -**

 **'Dancing with the Devil' by the talented 'chaosofarkham'**

 **It's brilliant! So give it a read! Also the author is a super speedy uploader! Puts my 3 times a week to shame!**

 **Thank again so much for your support!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while but I just got a little bit of writers block, I've been working on this chapter of days, and I didn't want to upload it until I knew it was at least readable. Thank you for being patient!**_

 _ **CH9..**_

* * *

Harley stormed over towards the bar, once she was behind it she grabbed a clean glass and filled it with the strongest liquor that she could find.

"HARLEY!" Joker shouted, walking out of the booth and towards her direction.

She rolled her eyes and knocked back the drink in her hand. Wincing as the burning liquid slithered down her throat.

Suddenly the glass was plucked form her lips and slammed down onto the bar counter. Harley looked up to see Joker towering over her, his chest heaving with pure anger.

"Don't you dare walk away from me." He growled, his eyes growing dark.

Harley just stood there, she had the strong urge to retaliate, shout at him, scream at him for letting that man get away with what he'd done to her. But right now, she didn't even want to look at him.

Harley looked away from his burning gaze and turned away from him, not saying a single word.

Joker reached out and grabbed her forearm before she could leave, he spun her around quickly causing her to crash into his chest.

"Look at me." He ordered, now clutching onto her shoulders.

Harley still refused to meet his eyes.

He growled in frustration. "I don't expect you to understand why I let him go. But if you ever, and I mean ever speak to me like that, or question my authority again, I swear to god I'll-"

"What!? What are you going to do? Huh? Hit me, kill me?" Harley shouted, finally looking up at him. "I'm clearly not valuable enough to you, so why don't you just get rid of me."

"If your going to be such a fucking drama queen then maybe I will!" Joker's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Go on then, do it!" She yelled, trying to push him away.

"Don't tempt me." He spat.

Harley glared at him. "HA! Y'know what you are Joker? Your a fucking coward!"

That was it. Those words pushed him over the edge.

Everything just came crashing down in that moment.. The struggles with work, the constant need to justify his actions to Harley, and the fact that someone had come into his club and tried to hurt his girl and he couldn't even make him pay for it.

It all became too much for him, and as a result he slapped Harley hard across the face, sending her stumbling back into the counter.

The sound of his hand hitting her face on impact echoed through the club.

It suddenly went quiet, with only the sound of pounding music still playing in the background.

Everybody froze, watching the events play out before them.

Harley lifted her head weakly and held the side of her face, which was now burning with pain. Her eyes scanned the room briefly. Everyone was looking at her, whispering to each other, talking about what they had just witnessed.

Tears sprung to her eyes. It was so humiliating. Even though the Joker had hit her before, it hurt more when it was to an audience. The whispering and the strange looks all added to the pain.

Harley raised her head higher and locked her eyes with Pearl. She was standing by the entrance to the club, with her hand over her mouth in shock.

Pearl knew the Joker had a temper but she had never seen him hit Harley before, and seeing him do that in front of her, in front of everyone, made a few of her own tears slip.

Harley looked away from her, unable to bare the look on her face. She stood upright, pealing her eyes away from the countless of faces that she could still see in the blurred vision.

The Joker was still panting in rage when Harley turned to face him again, his once hard and angry eyes had appeared to soften slightly at the sight of her red, tear stained face look up at him.

Harley waited for him to say something, an apology even. But it was stupid of her to expect any remorse from the Joker. Especially now that hundreds of eyes were witnessing his violent outburst against her.

She blinked twice, allowing a few more tears to slip past her lashes. Harley wiped them away instantly with the back of her hand, not caring if she smudged her make up or not.

The Joker just watched her, not sure how to react. He wanted to tell her that he didn't mean it, he wanted to hold her face and wipe away the fresh salty tears that kept on flowing. But he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Harley tried to speak, but no words came out. Then finally after a few moments, she found her voice.

"Fuck you." Harley whispered, trying to hold back more tears.

Without waiting for him to reply or even go for round two on her face, Harley turned and walked away from him.

She half expected him to grab her again, but he didn't. He just let her go.

Watching Harley walk away like that gave the Joker a tinge of regret. It wasn't the fact that he'd hit her.

 _No, no definitely not_.

But it was the way she spoke to him afterwards, it wasn't the normal defiant attitude that usually met him after a bust up like this. Her voice was different, it was as though she had come to some sort of realisation, it sounded somewhat conclusive.

Panic finally set in when he heard the faint echo of her heels disappear away from him.

The Joker was about to go after her, but a something stopped him. He looked down and saw Pearl's hand firmly pressed against his chest.

"I think you've done enough. Don't you?" She said, tears also streaming down her face.

"No. I-"

The Joker was cut off by Pearl pressing her hand harder against him, pushing him back slightly. "Get to your office... Now."

If it was anyone else, Joker would of knocked them to the ground for talking to him like that. But it was Pearl, and she had never snapped at him like this before.

He ran his right hand through his hair and groaned.

Deciding to as he was told, the Joker took a step backwards and turned on his heel. He walked in the opposite direction that Harley had stormed off into.

Pearl was left standing in the middle of the bar, still trying to comprehend what she just witnessed. Her first instinct was to go and see if Harley was okay, but the urge to give the Joker a piece of her mind was too strong.

Just as she was about to follow him, her eyes caught the crowd that were still staring and whispering to each other.

"Shows over." She shouted.

There was a pause, then the loud chattering, laughing and dancing continued. Now things were back to how they should be, she went off to confront the Joker.

* * *

Harley ran up the stairs of the club and down the corridor. Thankfully, the King of Diamonds had a few guest rooms, the perfect place for her to retreat to.

She dashed into the closest room which was on her left hand side and slammed the door behind her. Once it was fully closed she slid down the door and began to cry.

"Harley?" A soft raspy voice broke the sobs.

Harley lifted her head to see Jade struggling to sit up on the bed. "Jade? W-what are you doing here?"

"Shh.." Jade held her finger to her lips and then pointed down towards the bed. Jonny had his head resting in his arms by her feet. He was sound asleep.

Harley couldn't help but smile slightly. She shook her tears away and slowly got to her feet. She walked over towards the Jade, trying not to make any noise.

"How are you feeling?" Harley asked, perching on the side of the bed.

"I've got the biggest fucking headache ever. My throat and eyes burn like hell and everything's kinda fuzzy babe." Jade said, rubbing her eyes. "I think I must of passed out or something."

"What do you remember?" Harley scooted closer towards her on the bed.

"Umm.. Not much.. I remember his hands, Mark's hands. There was some shouting, and- and you were there weren't you?" Jade began to cough, trying to clear her raw throat. "Oh god, what have I done."

Jade began to panic.

"Don't worry about it, It's done now, you can't change what's happened." Harley said in a weak voice, holding the side of her face that the Joker had hit. "What did he give you to drink?" She asked, breaking from her thoughts.

Jade brought her fingers to her temple and began messaging it. "I don't know, I don't know.. Lots of stuff, he just kept handing me stuff... One of them did taste a bit weird, like licorice but not in a good way." She pinched her eyes closed. "God babe I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's fine. Just promise me that if he comes back here you'll stay away?" Harley asked, looking worried. _What was in that drink?_

"Promise." Jade reached out across the bed and touched her hand. "Why were you crying babe? Did Mark hurt you?"

"No - Well actually, yes he did." Harley took a deep breath, trying not to let tears resurface.

"Oh babe, are you okay? What did he do?"

"It's okay, he didn't hurt me too bad. Mr J got to me in time. If anything I hurt him more than he did me." She replied.

"What happened?" Jade asked leaning closer, trying not to wake Jonny up.

Harley sighed and explained to Jade what had happened with Mark.

"That's good though, right babe?" Jade smiled, probably imagining Mark with his face kicked in.

"Not really, J just knocked him around a few times and then let him go. He promised to always protect me, to kill anyone who laid a finger on me. But he didn't kill Mark because it's bad for business." Harley couldn't help but begin to sob. "I trusted him, I trusted his promise and he broke it."

"Harley, babe-" Jade squeezed her hand. "I don't know you very well, but what I do know is that you love him and I think he loves you too. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"You sure about that?" Harley sobbed. "Because he just hit me in front of hundreds of people and didn't even care. He didn't even come after me."

"Oh babe." Jade pulled her in for a hug.

Suddenly the fact that Harley was the Joker's psychotic, deadly girlfriend had disappeared. She was still human, despite what everyone thought. She just wanted to be loved.

Harley pulled away and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, it's just-."

"No need to apologise babe. Just let it all out." Jade said.

Harley let out a breathless laugh. "Y'know it's funny, every time I tell someone how great my relationship is with him, he goes and proves me wrong." She sighed. "I honestly don't know why I bother sometimes."

Harley cried harder, drifting into her own thoughts. The ever present voices that always told her that the Joker loved her, were now telling her something different... Maybe the reason why he didn't kill Mark was not because of who his father was but because maybe the Joker didn't love her anymore, did he even love her to begin with?

* * *

 ** _Reviews-_**

 ** _WordsThatKill- Yeah Harley is not falling for his sweet talk, but now he's just made things a whole lot worse! Completely agree with you review! They both have this unspoken trust between each other and he's broken it. It hurts more than any physical abuse that he could give her.. Your analysis is perfection! Thank you for reviewing! xxxx_**

 ** _StellaBellaDonna- Oh don't worry Mark will be getting what's coming to him! Thank for the review! xxx_**

 ** _Morzan's Elvish Daughter- Your right, Harley is far from satisfyed, and now Joker has made things a whole lot worse! xxx_**

 ** _Cryptika- Thank you! I have so many more ideas for this fic! I know I'm terrible with grammar haha! It's so weird, like in speech I am a vocab Nazi but when I write my fics... Well.. Haha! I will try my best to make it up to you! Thank you for the review! xxx_**

 ** _MartaTowne- Jealous Joker has now turned into Idiot Joker/Fucked up Joker haha! Unfortunately he took his anger out on the one person he shouldn't have.. What an idiot! xxx_**

 ** _RandomFangirlDestiel- Me toooo! But ow she has another problem to add to her long list of problems... Thank you for the review! xxx_**

 ** _ElMarSuperstar- THANK YOUOOOOOO! Joker has some major, major, major grovelling to do now, that's if he survives Pearl's wrath haha! Your new car sounds so cool! I've only got a little Red Ford Ka, I call it 'Pocket Rocket' despite it's appearance, it's a nippy little thing, but once I pass my test, I'm upgrading.. Maybe a mini cooper look alike from Impulse? I love that you fangirl over Jokleto! HE IS GOD! I look forward to your update, you got me so pumped now! love ya xxx_**

 ** _The Goddess of Eternal Spring- Joker tried to make things better but it had the opposite effect, despite everything. Harley will be his Queen forever! Your ship name ideas are so cute! I like 'Jadonny?' I did like 'Jandy' but then I kept saying it and accidentally said Gandhi, I ruined it for myself haha! Thank you so much for your review! xxxxx_**

 ** _randomkath06- THANK YOU XXX_**

 ** _KawaiiKitsune13- Grape soda is da bomb! haha! I'M PISSED OFF AT JOKER TOO! HAHA! Thank you for your kind words and review! xxx_**

 ** _Angelcataanna- Harley is hella mad right now! Thank you for the reivew! xxx_**

 ** _MissMansfielld- JADONNY! JADONNY! YEAAAASSSS! Don't worry Mark's father will be a major player in this fic! Yeah Joker is totally a closed book in regards to his feelings, and now his made things a whole lot worse! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YA XXXX_**

 ** _Skarletta- THANK YOU XXX_**

 ** _elss- Thank you! Yeah Joker needs to prove his feelings now, especially since Harley's head is telling her otherwise! xxxx_**

 ** _Fra-chan-18 - Thank you! Yeah Harley is his Queen and she will be treated as such! But J has some serious grovelling to do now! xxx_**

 ** _CrystalFalls1987- Harley is even more pissed now! xxx_**

 ** _Roguereine- There is always Drama with those tow Clowns haha! xxx_**

 ** _LovetheKlaroline- Mmmm Joker still needs to learn his lesson! xxx_**

 ** _BlackAphrodite- I don't have insta, But I have Tumblr! FANART IS MY ABSOLUTE FAV! YES YES YES YES! XXX_**

 ** _GoldRavenPrincess- Joker really has to pull out all of the stops to get Harley to forgive him now! haha xxxx_**

 ** _Bingereader- AHHH THANK YOU! Yeah I'm still kinda the new kid on the block haha! I am planning on doing a oneshot after this fic about her tatts ;) xxxx_**

 ** _Clee2440- THANK YOU_**

 ** _DrQuinn69- Joker is sexy asf! Awe thank you so so so much! xxxx_**

 ** _Tokyo Queen Go-Go Yubari- THANK YOU XX_**

 ** _cuteana2003- THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU X_**

 ** _ladyej007- Thank you so so so much! You're amazing! love ya x_**

 ** _yellowrose- Thank yoou! Yeah Joker's feelings seep through with his new reboot! haha xx_**

 ** _Hogandaz21- THANK YOU! Joker just keeps digging himself deeper and deeper into trouble! Your reviews are perfection, they always have me laughing! Thank you so much and sorry for the short reply! xx_**

 ** _Guest- Ah thank you so much! Yeah Mark is a total wanker! haha! xx_**

 ** _MegWho- Don't worry! JXHQ beating the shit out of Mark is likely to happen. Jade is slowly realizing that her problems are dragging everyone down and it's caused way too much trouble! Mama Pearl will be exploding next chapter! xxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _jarley4life- Thank you! Of course I'll answer your questions! 1. YES TRY AND STOP ME! 2. It was entirely by accident, I was intrigued by the new Joker and Harley SS characters and googled the pair, Fanfiction came up and.. yeah.. I fell down that same rabbit hole haha! 3. Fav superhero... BATMAN! What about you? You are so sweet! love ya xxxxxxx_**

 ** _RoyalFlushGang- Yes this 'doublewhammy' review was so good to read! Thank you so much! Joker has really fucked up now, he's going to have to go against his 'man code' and show some feelings in order to make this right. Mark will get what's coming to him I promise, I want to see him dead too! Dear old Dad will not be pleased! Yeah the darn priority chain..haha! Jade is gunna be in this fic throughout, well that's my plan at least! Awh thank you so much for your kind words and review! My director! Love ya xxxxxx_**

 ** _Guest- THANK YOU! XX_**

 ** _Jokerfan 17- Thank you so so so much! XX_**

 ** _Its-Insane-Love- Ahhh THANK YOU! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! XXXXXXX_**

 ** _Beautiful chaos- THHHHHHHANNNNNNNKKKK YYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUU! XX_**

 ** _RedSpazz- Awh thank you so much, I am so flattered! HQXJ are the best villains! Jared Leto was f***ing hot as the Joker, like I died! haha! I agree with you Heath Leger will always be the Joker. But Jared adds something different and I LOVE IT! His short appearance in SS got me hooked! Thank you so so so much for your kind words! You're fantastic! xxxx_**

 ** _Chimichanga Lord- Mark is a total dick head! He will die don't worry I love reading your reviews! They always have me howling with laughter! Your fanfic about Deadpool sounds amazing! I loved that film! Ryan Reynolds! Sorry for the wait! I LOVE YOU TOOO! XXX_**

 ** _CrazyChloe0801- Thank you! Mark is so gunna suffer haha! Don't worry about it haha! I know how stressful life can be! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW, LOVE YA XXX_**

 ** _Heresyls4Real- THANK YOU XXXX_**

 ** _loreenagrgoddess- Joker is in deeeeep shit! haha thank you for the review! Love you too xxx_**

 ** _Brooklyn- Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it! THANK YOU! XXXX_**

 ** _Livvyleanora- THANK YOUOUOOUOUOU 48 HOURS!? WOW! I am so flattered! Mark shall die. Don't worry haha! Thank you so much, love ya xxx_**

 ** _HawkgirlAFT- Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it! I understand your critic, I was waiting until this chapter to slowly explain what happened to Jade, I felt like too much happened in the last chapter to add in the complications of Jade. Yeah Harley could of totally taken Mark, but he needed to rub up the clown prince in the wrong way in order for this fic to have it's main plot. Again like you said, Joker coming to help and not killing Mark straight away showed a different side to him that I couldn't of written in any other scene. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! XX_**

 ** _Jokers hot mess- Sorry it took ages! x_**

 ** _Blue Penguin Lightning- THANK YOU! I AM SO FLATTERED! Your writing a fic? I may just take a trip over to your page and read it! haha! sorry for the wait and thannk you for the review! xx_**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short replies! I wanted to reply to y'all but 2 hours is my limit and I had over 40 reviews to write replies for! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! IT IS MY FUEL!**

 **Okay so... Joker isn't the best man to deal with his feelings and yeah, he acted out. But as my teacher always said to me when we got bullied 'It's character building' haha! Don't panic, Joker and Harley will be back to eating each others faces and playing tongue hockey very soon.**

 **Are we all feeling this Jadonny? I AM!**

 **Mama Pearl is in the next chapter.. I think we can all pretty much imagine her going mental at J for what he did!**

 **There was another little hint in this chapter about the main plot.. I hope y'all got it.**

 **Sorry again for the wait, my brain just wouldn't work and I needed a break! I'm starting to work on CH10 now!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE! LOVE YOU! X**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey Guys! Sorry for the break but I needed time to refresh my brain haha!_**

 ** _But here it is! Chapter 10..._**

* * *

Pearl slammed the office door behind herself. "I can't believe you did that.. In front of everybody."

Joker ran his tattooed hand through his hair and walked round to his desk. "She knows I have a temper." He then directed his sharp eyes over towards her. "You know I have a temper."

Pearl rolled her eyes and marched over towards him. "That's you excuse, really?"

"Look-" The Joker sat down in his chair and pointed his index finger at her. "Our relationship is none of you damn business. So stay out of it!"

"Well I've made it my business." Pearl said unfazed by his sharp tone. "You need to sort yourself out Joker, otherwise you'll loose her."

"Spare me the lecture." He rolled his eyes and lent back on his chair.

Joker's nonchalant attitude was really starting to grind on Pearl's last nerve.

"Do you realise what you've done? Mhm? Do you?" She sat down in front of his desk and took a calming breath. "That woman – Your girlfriend, who you just hit in front of the half of Gotham is the best thing that's ever happened you! Are you that determined to ruin everything over a silly disagreement."

"Silly disagreement?" Joker threw his head back and laughed. "She called me a coward! I'm sick and tired of always having to justify myself to that dumb blonde! I can't even breathe without her wanting a fucking explanation!" He slammed his fist on the table. "It's about time she treated me with some respect!"

"Do you know how childish you sound?" Pearl snapped. "Respect? She worships the ground you walk on, the air you breathe! And it's about time that you realised that and stopped acting like a-"

"Like a what!?"

"Like an asshole!"

Pearl's hand quickly flew to her mouth, not realising what she had said, until after the words had left her lips.

Joker sat there completely shocked by her outburst. "What did you just call me?"

Pearl instantly got flustered. "Sorry, I'm sorry. That was completely unprofessional of me."

"I think you've grown too comfortable around me Pearl, hmm?" Joker tapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I think that you forget who I am sometimes.. Am I right?"

"I will never forget who your are Joker, neither will Harley and neither will Gotham. You don't have to prove who you are all the time." She explained.

"Well clearly I do if you think you can talk to me like a naughty school boy." He growled. "I do things because I need to, not because I seek anyone's approval." Joker lent forward across the desk. "If you don't like they way I do things Pearl, then I suggest you find employment elsewhere."

"Don't push me away Joker, I've always been here for you. I'm not leaving now." Pearl said defiantly. "I can help you make things right."

"And who says I want to make things right Hm? I managed perfectly well without her before, I don't need her now." Joker retorted.

"The look in your face tells me differently. I don't doubt that you could live without her, not for a second. But you wouldn't be happy, not really."

Pearl reached across the desk and grabbed a spare piece of paper and a pen.

Joker opened his mouth to protest, but she held her finger up to silence him, there was no way Pearl was taking no for an answer.

Moving the paper round to face her, she tapped the ink on the blank page. "So any ideas?"

"Ideas about what?" He asked, not really paying attention.

"For an apology.."

Joker groaned in annoyance, but he soon came to the conclusion that there was no escape from Pearls wrath. He would definitely rather this than her shouting at him again.

"I'll just do what I usually do when she's in a mood with me." He shrugged.

"And what's that?" She asked, pressing the pen down, ready to write his next words.

Joker looked over at her and smirked. "S..."

Pearl began to write.

"E...X."

Pearl looked up at him, not at all impressed. "Take this seriously would you!"

"I am!" He laughed. "Works every damn time."

"Hitting her in front of Gotham and not putting the toilet seat down are two entirely different situations J." Pearl rolled her eyes. Now looking away from him, she began writing a list. "You'd be lucky if she even wanted to look at you after that."

"I don't regret it." He snapped, suddenly feeling a twinge in his chest.

"Well you damn well should!" Pearl narrowed her eyes back up to him and then back down to the paper.

Joker rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side and looked at the paper. Once she was finished, Pearl passed it over to him to read.

Joker massaged is temple, squinting at the paper. "So, I gotta pick one of these?"

Pearl smiled and nodded her head from side to side. "Not one of them, all of them."

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "You are joking, right?"

* * *

Harley quietly left the room, she looked back and saw Jade curled up asleep and Jonny still catching flies at the end of the bed.

She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath.

Harley wasn't going to let the Joker ruin her night. She was having a good time before all this drama, and she intended on carrying on with this night as if nothing had happened.

Straightening her dress, she walked down the stairs and slipped back onto the Club floor.

Walking behind the bar, Harley fixed her makeup in the reflection of the counter and plastered on her best smile.

If Harley stayed in shadows away from everyone, they would all think that she was weak, a victim... She wasn't about to let that happen.

"What can I get you?" Harley turned on her heel and asked the stranger who was now approaching the bar.

"Just a glass of red please." Said the woman now leaning against the bar.

"Sure, coming right up!" Harley smiled. She grabbed a bottle containing the deep red liquid and poured it into a glass.

"Hey, are you alright? That was quite a whack he gave you earlier."

Harley shot her a glare. "I'm fine. Occupational hazard."

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry, I just don't like to see a man hit a woman." She explained, handing over money to pay for the drink.

Harley ran it through the till and looked up at her. "That's life." She shrugged.

The woman took the drink from Harley and frowned. Feeling pity on the beaten down blonde, the woman asked Harley to come over and join her.

"You wanna, maybe come join me? I'm here with a few friends and you could sure use some cheering up." The girl pointed towards the table which she appeared to be sharing with a group of girls.

"Um I'm not sure, I'm supposed to be working.."

"You can see the bar from were we're seated. C'mon, pleaseee." The woman begged.

Harley looked around. Pearl wouldn't mind so much, especially after what had happened.

"Okay.. Fine." She smiled in defeat. Grabbing the open bottle and a handful of glasses, she followed the girl towards the table.

"Guys, this is Harley." The girl pointed at her friends. "Harley, this is Bex, Amy, Livvy and Courtney."

All the women smiled up at her. In a strange way they all looked the same, Harley could tell almost immediately that these were the 'cool kids' from high school that everyone gossiped about.. Bonded for life but can never seem to break out of their clique.

"Pleased to meetcha!" Harley waved. She was desperately trying to consume all the names she'd just been given, it was no surprise that she had forgotten them already.

"Why don't you come and sit down and join us?" One of the girls asked.

Harley nodded enthusiastically and sat down. It was nice to be in the company of people who didn't know her, who wouldn't judge her.

She wanted to forget the humiliation from earlier, and this was exactly what she needed in order to do that.

The table was soon littered with empty glasses and bottles and as the night progressed, the music got louder and so did the laughter. Since there was no sight of the Joker of Pearl, Harley decided to really let her hair down.

Harley stood from her seat and looked around the club floor, catching the sight of a glass cage an idea quickly formed in her head.

"Harley? What's up?" Amy asked, following Harley's gaze towards the cage.

Ignoring her comment Harley lent across the table and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's dance!"

"No way!" She recoiled. "The cages are only meant for the dancers Harls."

"Well.." Harley looked around. "I don't see any dancers and we're the next best thing! Besides aren't we meant to be having fun?"

Amy nodded her head from side to side and refused again. Harley pouted and then asked the other girls.

"We can't Harls, your only allowed in the cage if your employed by the Joker. Those are the rules." Bex said, leaning over the table to grab her drink. "Sorry Hun."

"Rules? Pfft." Harley waved her hands dismissively. "If you girls are all too chicken then I'll go myself."

Even though the girls had only just met Harley, they knew that once she got an idea in her head, there was no use trying to talk her out of it.

Harley flashed them a wink and moved out behind the table and approached the cage.

A few shallow steps led her towards the door, she climbed them slowly letting the music that was playing quickly fill her eardrums.

Everything around her became fuzzy her only focus being the cage ahead.

Harley reached out and took a hold of the heavy golden door handle. Pushing against it gently, it opened inwards. She ran her fingers down the glass door and shut it behind herself.

The music seemed louder inside the box of glass, it was as though all the oxygen in the air was taken up by this loud heavy beat.

Moving over towards the center of the cage she circled the golden chain which hung from the ceiling. Harley let her fingers tiptoe around the metal, feeling the groves under her fingertips.

Harley noticed that the chain wasn't attached to the ground, she slowly lifted it and tested the weight in her hand and pressed the cold metal against her skin.

Taking a deep breath, she released it and began to circle the chain more quickly than before.

The faster the music got, the faster she got and before she realised, Harley was under a trance, her heels were now tapping in sync with the beat blaring out of the speakers.

She quickly found a rhythm and started to freely dance around and against the chain.

The outside world was blocked off from her now, nothing mattered anymore.

Unbeknownst to Harley, all the eyes that had previously witnessed her humiliation earlier had now drawn their attention back to her, but this time it was a different look... It was a look of admiration.

They were watching her twisted and turn her body around the chain, using her flexibility as gymnast to her advantage.

Harley never felt freedom like this before, it was truly indescribable.

The growing crowd around began to cheer and applaud as she danced. Her energy was so contagious that the people around her had also started to dance around her.

It was as though Harley was a magnet, pulling everybody around her closer.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry but for not writing replies to my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys so much but I wanted to concentrate on the chapter and not leave you guys waiting longer than you have!**

 **If you have any questions or you just wanted to chat, my PM is always open and you can always message my Tumblr account - mabelmadnessss.**

 **I know some of you are concerned that my updates haven't been as frequent as they usually are but never fear I will continue this fic if it's the last thing I do. I have so many ideas of were I want to take this and I hope ya'll ready for the ride!**

 **I love you all so much, I can't even get over the amount of Follows and Favs this story and my previous stories have gotten. You are all truly incredible and I love you all so, so, so much!**

 **And a special thank you to the kindest human being ever, RoyalFlushGang for helping me with this chapter and helping me through my writers block!**

 **\- Mabel Madness x**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone!**_

 _ **So here it is.. Chapter 11!**_

* * *

"I don't see the point of all this." The Joker grumbled as Pearl pushed him out of his office door.

"For the last time, will you just stop your moaning and do as your told." Pearl snapped. "Now take the list and start from the top."

Joker snatched the list from Pearl's hand and stuffed it in his pocket. "Fine, but it won't work, she don't like this sort of stuff."

Pearl let out a breathless laugh at his resistance. "Yes she does, you know she does."

"But-"

"No buts, Now c'mon, move it." She grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him towards the stairs.

The Joker jerked away and shot her a glare. "I'm going dammit."

Knowing that there was no way that he was out of this, The Joker accepted his fate. Still grumbling to himself, he began to walk down the stairs.

His pace slowed, and just as the Joker was about to turn around and storm back up to his office, he heard Pearl's voice penetrate the silence.

"Don't you even think about it Mr."

He turned his head and saw Pearl leaning up against the banister. Her hands were moving back and forth as though she was shooing away a stray cat. "Go on, get on with it."

Joker growled and turned his head back towards the end of the stairs. He made a mental note to dock Pearl's wages as soon as he got round to organising the payroll. _A chance would be a fine thing._

As he neared the bottom of the staircase he heard cheering and laughter. It wasn't unusual for this to happen in the club, but for some reason it sounded different..

Shrugging it off, the Joker pulled out the list and read the first instruction from Pearl.

 _1\. Say sorry. (And damn well mean it.)_

A mixture between a growl and a groan left his lips, he never usually apologised to Harley, even if it was his fault.

He stood there for a moment, mentally writing a script of how he could apologise without actually saying the word 'Sorry'.

' _Harley, I.. I...'_

' _Harley, you know I've got a temper and you pushed Daddy too far.'_

 _No that won't work._

' _Harley, It was a mistake punishing you in front of all those people, but you did provoke-'_

Annoyed with his lack of imagination. He took a deep breath and tried again.

' _Harley, I'm sorry.'_

When the Joker said those words in his head, he was quite surprised at how easy it was. _That didn't hurt at all._

Maybe it really was that simple... If he just said those sweet little words, perhaps all would be forgiven.. And maybe, just maybe, if he said it sincere enough, he wouldn't even have to bother with that damn list.

The Joker smiled to himself triumphantly.

Feeling confident in his plan and acting skills, he decided to test out the words with his own voice. Just a quick rehearsal before show time.

"Harley, baby I'm so sorry. Daddy didn't mean it, Daddy didn't want to hurt you."

 _That wasn't so bad. Actually.. That was damn near perfect!_ _Throw in my sad big eyes and she'll be eating out of my hand again in no time._

He smirked and then continued. The Joker now took Harley's role in the conversation, mocking her Brooklyn accent. "Oh Daddy, don't apologise, it's not you fault, it's all mine. I'm so sorry I provoked you. I'm so, so sorry I made you angry and called you a coward, I didn't mean to make you angry Mistah J, please, please forgive me.."

Clearing his throat, the Joker switched back to his own gravelly voice. "I accept you apology baby, I forgive you."

A wicked grin stretched across his face. His plan was perfect. Flawless even.

Shoving the list back into his pocket, he turned the left at the bottom of the stairs and looked out towards the club floor.

And when he did, his jaw dropped.

Right there, In front of him, he saw a blonde beauty, _His blonde beauty,_ dancing in one of the glass cages. She was snapping her hips and rolling her body to the beat of the music.

The way she moved was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The other dancers under his employ had nothing on his girl.

The Joker stood there for a few moments, just watching her. His foggy blue eyes followed her every move. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't tare his eyes away.

Harley's hips began to sway with the pounding beat. Feeling her magnetic pull, the Joker unconsciously began to move forward, slowly making his way over towards her.

As he moved closer, he couldn't help but feel her energy bouncing off the people around her. She wasn't just listening to the music, she was feeling it. And everybody around her was feeling it too. It was truly hypnotic.

When the Joker got close enough, he saw the faces of Harley's new admirers. He hated it, the way they all looked at her... But at the same time he liked it too, the fact that these people, they all wanted her.

They all wanted a piece of Harley Quinn.

And they couldn't have her.

He laughed at the sheer power that she had over these mere mortals. It was, in itself, irresistible.

The Joker didn't realise how close he had gotten to her until his legs suddenly knocked against the glass cage. Despite this, his gaze didn't falter.

Harley twisted her body around in circles repeatedly. The beat of the music suddenly dropped and so did she. Now on her knees, Harley pivoted on her golden heels and reached up behind herself.

Once the music had calmed, she took the swinging golden chain in both of her hands. Slowly and seductively, using the chain as leverage, she got back up to her feet, swaying her hips from side to side.

Harley had kept her eyes closed the entire time that she had been dancing. She didn't want to open them, she was too high and drunk on the beat to even acknowledge her audience. But now the air around her felt different, her whole body felt hot and tingly. She didn't feel it before, but she could feel it now. And she knew why.

Harley's eyes suddenly snapped open, and her suspicions were confirmed.

The Joker looked up at her with his fiery blue orbs, causing Harley to completely stop moving. She stood frozen on the spot, hoping that this wasn't real. That he wasn't standing there, watching her... But he was.

Feeling the change of atmosphere, everybody around her began to untangles themselves from her web.

The cheering soon settled down. Her audience gave her a polite, quiet bounce of applause as they moved away.

Still captivated, the Joker didn't take his misty blue eyes off hers, as he moved around the cage.

Now facing the door, he decided to break the heavy weight of silence.

"Harley, come down." He spoke lightly and extended his hand towards her.

"No." She mouthed, backing up against the glass.

"Harley, come down from there. I want to talk to you." He said, taking a step closer.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She snapped, turning her back away from him.

Grinding his grill together, he quickly climbed the last few steps and opened the glass door. Shutting it quietly behind himself, he approached Harley.

"Harley, please." He sighed. "I don't want to argue with you."

"You should of thought about that before you... Oh, what's the point.. You don't care."

"Don't. You know I care." Joker placed his right hand on the small of her back and rubbed it gently.

Harley's shoulders dropped slowly under his touch. She moved round to face him.

Lifting her head, she desperately tried to hold back tears. "You coulda' fooled me."

Joker could tell instantly by the tone of her voice that this wasn't going to be as easy as he had first predicted.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere private to talk yeah?" He suggested, taking her hand in his.

Harley recoiled and backed away from him. "Why? I thought you liked an audience." She scanned the club floor with her eyes. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind an encore."

"Harley." He snapped. "I didn't mean to – Look, just come with me so we can talk."

"Talk about what? You've already said plenty." Harley brought her hand up to her face and tapped her fingers along the red mark that the Joker had created.

"I haven't said anything, you never give me a Goddamn chance!" He shouted, rapidly loosing his patience. "You always say that you want me to tell you things, secrets, business deals, but whenever I try you just talk over me. You don't listen, you just make assumptions."

"Bullshit! You talk all the fucking time! But there's a difference between talking and actually saying something Joker.. And you clearly haven't learnt the difference." Harley stepped closer to him. "You don't need to shut me out again." She sighed. "I thought we were past this Joker, I thought we learnt our lesson the last time we kept the truth from each other?"

He stood there for a moment, trying to calm his rising temper and also trying to calm hers.

"I'm not the only one who keeps secrets Harley, you've kept things from me since the beginning." He said pointing his long pale index finger at her.

"Oh yeah?" Harley said, smacking his finger away. "And what secrets are they?"

The Joker's face eased into a charming smile. "You never told me you could dance like that."

"No." Harley snapped. "No, you don't get to do that." She backed away again, creating distance between them.

"Do what?" He stepped forward.

"Be all.. Charming and persuasive and-"

"And what?" He whispered, reaching out and placing his hands on her hips.

"Dammit Joker, can you just stop!" Harley protested weakly, feeling her body being pulled towards his.

"Listen to me, just listen." His soft gravely voice bounced against the glass surrounding her. "You want the truth? Huh? No more secrets?"

Harley nodded. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Well the truth is you can't. I will always have secrets. Some I'll keep from you because there none of your business. Some, because I know how headstrong you are, and telling you would do more harm than good." He explained, trying to be as tactful as possible. "I can't tell you everything about me and what goes on in my life when your not around, because I'm not an open book Harley.. You knew that from the moment you met me."

"I know, but I thought after all this time, after all we've been through that you trusted me enough to tell me things. We're partners aren't we?"

Joker sighed, realising that his attempt of an apology was just making things worse, he decided to try the Ol' Joker charm one last time.

"Yeah we are, we are partners." He cupped her face in his hands, running his thumb along her cheek. "Harley, you know more about me than anybody else ever has and ever will. Isn't that enough?" Joker bent down to her level and pulled out his bottom lip in a pout. "Hm?"

"It is." Harley nodded. "J, I'm not asking for your life story. I'm just asking for you to let me in, let me know how your feeling about things.. About me?" Harley's big blue eyes searched his, hoping for any flicker of emotion.

It suddenly dawned on him that this wasn't just about Mark, it was bigger than that. The way Harley had spoken to him earlier seemed final, it seemed as though she had given up on him. He knew this wasn't the case. But maybe, just maybe it was time to open up a little bit more to her. What harm could it do right?

"Is that what this is about?" Joker sighed, rolling his eyes.

Harley shrugged. "I don't know."

"Goddamnit Harley, what do I have to do to prove to you how I feel. I take care of you don't I?"

"Yes." She replied.

"You have a roof over you head and food in your belly, don't you?"

Harley nodded.

"Anything you've ever wanted, I've gotten for you, no questions asked. Anything you want, I've always made it yours."

"I know J, but that's not what I mean." Harley said, biting her lip nervously.

He sighed. "I know what you want me to say, but I'm not going to say it. I'm the Joker, you wouldn't take it seriously even if I did."

He moved his thumbs down the corners of her mouth and pulled upwards. "Now Harley, stop all this nonsense. You know I don't like to see a frown on my baby girl's face."

He pulled at her lips, creating a smile. Harley couldn't help but make the movements easier for him, giggling as his face lit up.

Joker dramatically moved his hands away and beamed at her. "There we go. Beautiful!"

"I'm still not happy with you." Harley said, trying to bite back the ever growing smile on her face.

"You look pretty happy to me." He argued. Joker took her hand in his once more, in a final attempt to take their conversation away from prying eyes.

But she pulled her hand away for the second time.

"You put too much faith in your charm Joker. You use it so often that I'm becoming immune." Harley retorted. " So if you want me to call you Puddin' again.. Your going to have to try another tactic."

It was only then that the Joker realised that Harley hadn't called him any of his usual pet names.

The realisation sent a sickening shiver down his spine.

"Harley, C'mon, stop all this. I said I was sorry didn't I?" He said. Joker's face pulled up into a gentle smile.

"Now you come to mention it, no you didn't." Harley snapped. "I suppose it was foolish of me to expect you to."

Joker didn't respond, he mentally kicked himself for digging himself into this hole. And the only way out, the only ladder would be... _Pearl's stupid list._

Harley lent forward and brushed her plump red lips against his ghostly pale ear. "So if you'll excuse me, there's people at the bar who need to be served."

She stepped past him, getting as close as she could without actually touching him.

Harley was determined to make him work for her forgiveness, she wasn't just going to turn to putty like she usually did.

Joker turned and watched her leave, inhaling her scent of perfume as she skipped down the steps and towards the bar.

Putting his right hand in his pocket, he felt the rough texture of the crumpled up piece of paper. The same piece of paper which would now act as his life line.

* * *

 **Again, I'm really sorry about not writing replies to your wonderful reviews! Please don't think that they aren't appreciated, because they are! I love reading them and they give my fuel to fire up my word document and type out the next chapters.**

 **If you have any questions, or you just want to say 'Hi' my PM is always open!**

 **In the next chapter, you will see more of the main plot to the story, things are bout to get interesting!**

 **Thank you all for your love and support! You are all amazing and I love you so much!**

 **Chapter 12 is in progress..**

 **\- Mabel Madness**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So in this chapter, you'll get a few hints about the major plot of the story! I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **Chapter 12..**_

* * *

Jonny, who had been sleeping peacefully at the bottom of the bed, suddenly jumped awake to the sound of Jade tossing and turning under the bed covers.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Rubbing his eyes, Jonny climbed to his feet and rushed over to her.

She was mumbling half words to herself, and her whole body started to shake uncontrollably.

"J-Jonny, get them off me." She gasped, with her eyes half closed. "Get them off.."

Frost cupped her face gently and tried to hold her head still. "Jade? What's wrong? Your not making any sense."

"Please-" Just as Jade was about to finish her sentence, she began to scratch violently at her skin. Pulling at the now red and raw flesh on her arms.

"Stop." Jonny said firmly. He grabbed both of her wrists lightly and pinned them above her head. "Just calm down."

"They won't stop crawling..." Jade's breathing became heavier as she began to whip her head from side to side.

Hair stuck to her face as sweat started to form on her brow, she was having a panic attack.

Jonny climbed up, getting further onto the bed. Still holding her wrists tightly, he began to speak softly to her, trying to calm her erratic state.

"Breathe, just breathe." He said, as he slowed his own breathing pattern down.

"No, I can't, they'll get in my mouth, they'll get-"

"No, don't focus on them, focus on me." He said firmly.

"Deep breath in." Jonny said as he sucked in a sharp breath, trying to convince her to copy him.

It took a few attempts but after a while, she did.

"And deep breath out."

He repeated these commands until her breathing calmed back to a normal rate.

Jade took some more shuddering breaths and eventually her body relaxed back into the mattress.

Taking this as a sign that she was calm enough to talk to, Jonny released her wrists.

"Now." He said. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

"I can still feel them Jonny, they're on my arms, my neck, my-"

"What is? What are they Jade? Tell me." He asked, trying to seek out answers.

"Spiders."

Jonny froze, he looked over her skin in confusion. He couldn't see a thing. Even in the poorly lit room, he knew that there weren't any spiders on her skin.

"Jade, there's nothing here."

"There is, I can feel them. Get rid of them Jonny, please." She begged.

Seeing her turning back into panic mode, Jonny placed both his hands on her shoulders and ran them gently down her arms, applying just enough pressure so she could feel it.

"Okay, it's okay, I'm brushing them off you now." Jonny said, as he kept rubbing her soft reddened skin. "It's Okay. They won't bother you anymore."

As Jonny brushed away the invisible creatures, he saw Jade's face relax. He thought at first that maybe she was just having a terrible nightmare, a nightmare that was so vivid that it was affecting her physically.

But it was more than that, it had to be. She was verbally communicating with him, and her movements were suggesting that this was more than just a horrific dream.

"All gone." He said, placing the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She was burning up rapidly, it felt like her skin was on fire.

Jade nodded weakly. "Will they come back?"

"No, no, they're gone now. The spiders don't want to bother you anymore." His hand trailed down from her forehead to stroked her cheek lightly.

He cleared his throat and pulled away suddenly. "Um, you've got a fever.. Have you taken anything? Apart from alcohol I mean?"

With her eyes remaining closed, she whispered to him. "I don't think so.. Mar- He gave me stuff, I didn't even check.. I should of checked."

"Shh.. Don't worry, you'll be fine, just sleep yeah?"

Jade turned her head towards him. "I can't, they might come back."

"They won't." Jonny grabbed either side of the bed sheets and covered up her tiny overheating body. "I'll make sure. Just get some rest now, and don't think about them anymore."

He rose from the bed and checked her over once more. Just as he was about to walk away, a small hand reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Stay." Jade mumbled. Her grip on his shirt slipped, and her fingers brushed over his knuckles.

Jonny wasn't quite sure what to do.. He couldn't leave her like this, not when he wanted her to stay.

"Okay." Was all he said and he sat back down beside her.

Jonny never got involved with stuff like this. He prided himself on being able to detach himself from these kind of situations.

He wasn't an 'unfeeling' man, he just found it hard to express himself.

Jonny had next to no idea what the hell he was doing here, apart from trying to comfort the young pretty barmaid who had been hallucinating about insects.

He needed to stay, just to make sure that the spider's wouldn't bother her anymore...

* * *

Meanwhile the Joker was pacing the club floor, snatching casual glances at Harley. She was dancing round the bar, serving drinks and chatting to the ever growing number of customers.

He was grinding his silver grill together as he watched Harley pay everyone else attention but him.

She knew what she was doing, she knew the effect that this was having on him.

Every time someone spoke to her, Harley would quickly snatch a look at him out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself when she saw his face tense and his teeth bare like a dog.

The Joker continued to stare at her, watching Harley's every move as he clenched his fist around his golden embellished cane.

A man lent over the bar and began snapping his fingers at Harley, trying to get her attention. She was rushed off her feet and the last thing she needed was impatient customers clicking their fingers like she was their housemaid.

Joker narrowed his eyes on the scene unfolding before him.

Just as he was about to intervene his phone began to ring in his pocket.

He growled. Not taking his eyes off the man, he pulled out his phone.

 **Frost - Swipe to answer.**

"What!?" The Joker snapped as he answered his phone.

"Boss, I think we have a problem." Jonny whispered down the line, trying not to wake the sleeping girl next to him.

"What kind of problem?" Joker asked, tapping his cane on the floor.

"It's Jade, I think she's having some sort of side effect.. I think she might of taken something." He explained, his voice getting quieter and quieter.

"Who the fuck is Jade?" Joker growled. Then it suddenly clicked, it was probably the stupid little girl who had gotten herself drunk with Mark.

"Jade? She's one of your girls Boss."

"Employee you mean? One girl is quite enough for me at the moment." Joker said, bringing his attention back over to Harley, who had finally spotted the man clicking his fingers at her. He smiled when he saw Harley mouth the words 'Fuck off' at the now embarrassed gentleman.

Joker threw his head back and laughed.

"Boss? You still there?" Jonny asked, hearing the eerie echo of the Joker's laughter rattle down the phone.

"Look Frost, I don't know why your bothering me about your little girlfriend. If she's OD'd just get rid of her quietly and don't let Harley see." Joker said, not really paying attention to his right hand man.

"She's not my-" Frost snapped. "Boss, I don't mean to involve you with this, but she was with Mark and you know he has a reputation for dealing with hard narcotics."

Mark was your typical spoil rich boy. Joker always referred to him as the 'Illegal Bruce Wayne'. He was living off his father's money, which of course was earnt through criminal activity.

Mark was supposed to inherit everything his Father had when he finally kicked the dust... The tremendous fortune and businesses that he had accumulated over the years would automatically pass over to him.

Which unfortunately included the Joker's trading agreement.

But there was no way in hell that the Joker was going to be conducting business deals and transactions with a drugged up little squirt.

The Joker had loosely planned on taking over the docks once dear old dad had dropped off the perch, but this man was stubborn and clung onto life like a child did to it's favorite toy.

"And why should I care?" J asked rolling his eyes.

"Well, I figure, if she's taken something then Mark must of brought some stuff into the Club, and we both know what a slimy little opportunist he can be."

Jonny was right, Mark had a reputation for being rather 'generous' with his substances.

"Right." The Joker said, twisting his cane around in his hand. "Go back to the booth that he was in. Call if you find anything. Bag it, if you do."

Jonny looked over at Jade, she was calm for now, but how long would that last? He dragged his left hand down his face and groaned. "Okay Boss, I'm on it."

"Make sure you are." Joker snapped, immediately hanging up the phone.

The Joker didn't have a direct problem with drugs, he'd even taken some himself from time to time. But what he did not appreciate was succumb like Mark waltzing into his club, messing with his girl and bringing in dirty pills.

His blood boiled at the thought that it could of been Harley who had been spiked and not Jade.

The King of Diamonds was a legitimate, clean business.. Well.. Apart from the odd murder. But you weren't in the right clubs in Gotham if there hadn't been a death or two.

If there were rumors of substance abuse and drug deals happening under his roof, it would completely destroy him.

The club was a good little earner and the Joker planned on leaving it to Harley if anything ever happened to him. An investment for her to take on so she could continue running his empire. If this place got shut down, it would ruin everything.

Not only had Mark tried to hurt his girl but he was now threatening his businesses. If The King of Diamonds ended up shutting down, then so would The Playhouse, thus putting the Joker back to square one again.

He'd be dammed before he let anyone, especially a scrawny little fuck take that away from him.

Giving Harley one last look, the Joker decided to go and check the booth out for himself. He swung his cane around in his right hand and stalked off into that direction.

Harley watched the Joker leave, her smile faded slightly. She was secretly hoping that he would stick around so she could tease him a little bit more.

He couldn't just leave, not when he had some major grovelling to do.

Harley growled and threw down the cloth she was using to mop up the split alcohol on the bar counter.

Ignoring the customers that were approaching, she stormed off into the same direction that he had walked off into.

There was no way in hell that she was letting him get away that easily.

* * *

 **Okay so that was Chapter 12!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Wasn't Jonny cute though?**

 **So by now you've probably all got the gist of where this story is going, (Unless my writing is really that terrible.) More is yet to come and the appearance of Mark and his infamous father is yet to happen.. And when it does.. Well.**

 **I have noticed that quite a few of you lovely readers are wondering if I'll bring Poison Ivy back into my story. I will. After all, there's only one gal in Gotham that knows her way around poisons. Try and keep her away haha! (Well the Joker certainly will.)**

 **I know this chapter was rather short, but good things come to those who wait and all that jazz.**

 **Urgh fun fact- I have a severe fear of spiders.. And I have a shell tattoo on my ankle, I always forget it's there,** **and when I catch a glance of it out of the corner of my eye or in a reflection. I always flip out and think it's an eight legged demon. EVERY. DAMN. TIME.**

 **I need help.**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for your encouraging reviews! You guys truly are incredible!**

 **Love you lots and lots x**

 **-Mabel Madness**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello you beautiful people!**_

 _ **So here we are.. Chapter 13!**_

* * *

"Joker! Where are yo- What the hell are you doing?" Harley asked, raising a brow.

The Joker was on his hands and knees, crawling on top of the shattered glass as he scanned the floor for any sign of Mark's 'gifts'.

"Joker!?" She snapped, trying to get his attention.

He looked up, over his shoulder at her. "Harley, Get back to the bar."

"No, not until you tell me why your sitting in glass." Harley argued. "If you cut yourself, I ain't helpin'."

Joker smirked, he knew damn well that she would. He chuckled, remembering the time he got a paper cut in the office and Harley was all over him like a rash, cleaning the cut and wrapping his thumb in a soft, skin coloured bandage. She changed the dressing every 2 hours.

"I won't cut myself." Joker said, rising to his feet. He walked over to the cream leather seats and began searching down the seams.

"What are you looking for?" Harley asked, leaning against the wall.

The Joker didn't answer her, he was too busy checking every crevice of the seats.

"If your looking for your compassion, I think you lost that years ago." Harley quipped.

He growled at her remark. "Harley, shut up."

"Excuse me?" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm busy, now if your quite finished making your point.. Why don't you just skip off back to the bar." He said, turning to face her.

"Maybe I don't wanna." Harley glared at him.

"You'll do as your damn well told. You might be pissed at me, but I'm still your employer." Joker stated.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Well 'Sir', It's not like your actually paying me, so..."

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to numb the spiteful words that were rising in his mouth.

"You have two choices Harls. You either stay here and help, or go back to the bar and do your job."

Joker's words sounded almost robotic. Harley smiled at his attempt to control his anger.

"Well I'm here now, I might as well stay." She pushed off against the wall and walked over towards the glass littered floor. "So what are you looking for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary." The Joker replied bluntly, continuing to search the booth.

Harley wanted to make a joke about him being the 'thing' that was out of the ordinary, but she was still angry with him, so she'd have to keep that comeback locked in the volt for another day.

"And why are you looking for this 'special' item?" Harley asked, carefully brushing through the shards of glass.

"Because."

"Because?.."

He sighed. "Because if I find it, it means that someone's broken the rules of conduct." The Joker cracked his knuckles. "Which also means.. That I'll be paying an old friend a visit. A visit that he won't enjoy."

Knowing that the Joker was talking about Mark, Harley smirked. "And what if I find it? Can I pay your friend a visit?"

He looked over at her, catching her hopeful eyes.

"Depends." The Joker shrugged. "If you find it before me."

He had unwittingly set her the challenge to find the evidence before him. Harley liked playing games, and this might just be the thing to win her over.

Although she was still pissed off with him, she couldn't resist a bit of playful competition.

"Game on Joker." Harley said, speeding up her search. She had no idea what she was looking for, but that wasn't going to stop her.

He smiled to himself. She still wasn't calling him by his nicknames, but he had coaxed a cute little smile out of her and that in itself was a small victory.

A few minutes had passed and still nothing. The Joker was beginning to grow impatient at his lack of success and Frost's absence.

 _Where is he?_

If Jonny didn't turn up soon, the loose threat of him wearing a golden Batman cowl was becoming more and more of a reality. Oh, you can bet your bottom dollar that the Joker hadn't forgotten about that.

J was pulled from his evilly delicious thoughts when he heard Harley wince in pain. He whipped his head around to her direction.

Harley bit her bottom lip as she shook her left index finger in the air. A tiny piece of glass was protruding from her pale finger.

Joker looked over and narrowed his eyes at the juicy bubbles of blood, which were now beginning to burst and run down her perfectly pale hand.

With her other hand, Harley pinched the piece of glass with her index finger and thumb, gently trying to ease it out.

"Let me." Joker said as he crawled over to her.

At first Harley flinched away from him, but he persisted. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand towards him.

Joker brought his own fingers towards the glass, but a frown soon pulled onto his face when he realised that his fingers were much bigger than hers. She could probably get the glass out better than he could.

Suddenly and idea struck him like a double decker bus. Looking up at her with his intense blue eyes, he dipped his head slightly, moving his mouth toward her finger.

Opening it slightly he latched his grill delicately around the protruding glass. He half expected Harley to pull away. But much to her own annoyance, she was too lost in his eyes to even register what was happening.

Once his silver teeth had a good enough grip, he pulled his head backwards, gently easing the piece of glass out of her porcelain flesh.

The Joker took the piece in his mouth and spat it out onto the floor. He felt Harley's warm blood trickle down her palm and onto his knuckles.

It was somehow soothing, having her blood on his skin. Beautiful even.

Their eyes were still locked together, blue on blue. The Joker raised her hand up higher, so that her wrist was in line with his mouth. Not taking his dusty blue orbs off hers, his tongue slid out of his mouth and pressed against her wrist.

He dragged his tongue upwards, collecting the metallic red liquid with his taste buds. Harley's breathing grew heavier as the tension in the room became almost suffocating.

"Joker.." She whispered. But her voice wasn't one of protest, so he took this as a sign to continue. The journey that his tongue was taking finally reached the base of her index finger.

Slowly and seductively he slid her delicate white finger into his mouth, sucking the tiny wound.

Harley tried to bite back a moan as his warm wet tongue danced over her stinging flesh. She mentally kicked herself at the thought of it being her tongue in his mouth instead of her finger.

"Stop." She protested weakly. But she made no move to withdraw.

Joker gently pulled out her finger from his mouth and pressed a small kiss on the wafer thin cut.

Harley suddenly jumped when she heard a sharp cough come from behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Jonny standing in the entrance to the booth, awkwardly clearing his throat.

Harley snatched her finger away from the joker and stood abruptly. He made no effort in making her stay.

"Harley.." He said as she made a move to walk away.

"I've got to get back to the bar." She told him. "I'll leave you to it."

Harley turned to leave and gave Jonny a small smile as she brushed past him.

The Joker growled watching her leave. He was so close.

"Frost where the fuck have you been!?" J shouted, drawing his attention back to the late Henchman.

"Sorry Boss, I was-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Joker snapped, dismissing him with his hand.

Jonny was just about to open his mouth but reading the Joker's body language.. He immediately shut it again.

"Don't just stand there man! Search!" Joker ordered.

Frost began to search the booth, every square inch of the place had been checked with a fine tooth comb. But nothing was found.

Feeling the Joker's temper flare up, Jonny kept his head down and searched the booth for the third time.

"Fuck!" The Joker shouted as he kicked up the scattered glass with his foot.

"Boss it's no use. He must of taken it all with him." Frost said. He walked around the room once more, just to check if he hadn't missed anything.

Joker growled. "That, or your little girlfriend is lying about the whole thing, just so I don't fire her!"

"Boss please, she wouldn't lie about this. After what I just saw, there's no way she's faking." He explained. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"And what, pray tell happened, Hm?" Joker asked, his face had suddenly turned more threatening.

"Jade, she was having strong hallucinations about.." Frost stopped realising how stupid it sounded out load.

"About.." Joker gestured his hands and Jonny to continue.

"Spiders."

As if on cue, the Joker threw his head back and laughed, almost doubling over at the force of his cackle.

"Oh Jonny." J's laughter stopped abruptly and his eyes darkened a few shades. "You mean to tell me, I've been crawling on my hands a knees for well over an hour, on the words of an attention seeking whore who has nightmares about spiders?"

"Boss it's not like that." Frost argued.

"You've let your personal feelings cloud you judgment Jonny boy." The Joker said, pointing his threatening index finger at his henchman. "That's a very, very dangerous thing."

"I haven't! I don't have personal feelings Boss. Only professional ones." Jonny snapped.

"Frost.. Did you just snap at me?" Joker teased, clicking his grill together.

"No Boss, what I mean to say is, I don't have attachments. None. I merely suggested the fact that Mark may have brought some drugs into the club. He's a fool but not an idiot. It's unlikely that he would've left evidence."

Joker rolled his eyes. Searching the booth was his idea after all, not Jonny's.

"Get this place cleaned up. If I see one, just one speck of dirt I won't be a happy clown. Kay?" Joker ordered, he picked up his cane which was resting against the wall. He pulled up the handle to Jonny's chin and held it there.

"And next time control your bitch, or I may just have to put her down. This wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for her."

Frost pulled his head back slightly so the golden handle of the Joker's cane only grazed his chin.

"Understood Boss."

"Good."

Turning to face the booth once more the Joker muttered curses under his breath. He then left without another word, leaving Jonny standing in the middle of the room with a million and one thoughts running though his head. His first thought being the fact that he had to tidy up this mess.

Frost pulled out his slick, black smartphone and dialed a number.

"Boys, get down here now. And bring a dustpan and brush would you?"

He nodded as he received conformation on the other end of the phone.

Minutes later, a handful of henchmen walked into the booth, armed with cleaning equipment, Jonny soon sent them to work in cleaning the booth from top to bottom.

Frost rolled up his right sleeve and exposed his vintage, limited edition Timex.

 _02:30am_

A breath of relief passed his lips, the club would be closing soon. _Thank God._

But the night certainly wouldn't be over. Not if the Joker had anything to do with it.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm back into the swing of things now, so hopefully Chapter 14 won't be too much of a wait!**

 **Thank you all so much for your love and support, over 300 follows *faints***

 **I can't believe 300 people are reading this.. I can't even.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **...Seriously, thank you!**

 **Lots and lots and lots of love!**

 **-Mabel Madness xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey everyone!_**

 ** _So here's Chapter 14!_**

* * *

"Find anything?" Harley asked nonchalantly while she wiped a few glasses clean with a worn out dish cloth.

"No, it was a fucking waste of time." The Joker grumbled, taking a seat opposite her at the bar.

Rolling her eyes, Harley poured the Joker half a glass of Scotch and slammed it down onto the counter. He looked up at her, with a dopey smile working it's way onto his face.

Harley however, didn't smile back.

"This-" She gestured at the alcohol sitting in the glass. "Doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Sure.." He said sarcastically, taking the beverage in his hand.

"I mean it Joker." Harley warned.

"Oh, you mean it, do you?" He smirked, winking at her.

"Listen to me." She snapped. "When this place closes, that's it, your not my Boss anymore. Which means you can't control me."

"Is that right?" Joker asked, amused by her outburst.

"Yeah! And... And, I'm going on strike too! You can do your own shit around the house. I'm not lifting a finger."

Harley scolded herself, her voice was meant to sound strong and defiant, but instead it just came out.. Weak. He was definitely going to use this to his advantage.

The Joker stood from his seat sharply, he lent over the bar and brushed his lips against her ear. "So you want me to lift some of mine then, eh?" His left hand fluttered over her neck, dancing around her still raw hickey.

"Joker, y'know I could report you for misconduct in the work place. Sexual harassment even." Harley stated, rebuffing his advances.

"You weren't complaining earlier.." He said. "But fine, I don't care. Besides you'll be begging me for it in.." The Joker checked his gold and diamond studded Rolex. "Mmmm, give or take.. 10 hours!"

"Yeah right! How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Despite your constant pestering and nagging, I always service my Harley at least once a day. And in 10 ish hours, it will be a whole 24 hours..." The Joker ran his tongue along his bottom lip, keeping direct eye contact with Harley the whole time.

"I do not always beg for it!" She argued.

"C'mon Harley, admit it." He purred.

Harley furrowed her brows. Catching the corner of her mouth in her teeth, she paused for a moment. "Not all the time! I mean, it's 60/40.. Your the 40."

"What? The 40% that's unwilling!?" The Joker threw his head back and laughed.

Balling up the dirty dishcloth in her hand, she threw it directly at his face. "Well, it's a good thing that you don't have to worry about that anymore!"

J pulled the damp, smelly cloth off his face and threw it back at her. "Don't start something that you know you won't finish Harley."

"Whatever." She muttered. Taking the cloth in her hand, she began to walk away from the bar.

"Uh, uh, uh." He sang. "You're still on the clock sweetheart, and I want another Scotch."

She turned on her heel to see the Joker sitting smugly, tapping the face of his watch.

Harley stormed over back behind the bar and slammed the bottle of Scotch on the counter.

"Now, now Harley, where's the customer service?" He asked, still carrying that punch-able smirk on his face.

"I dunno Joker, maybe it got slapped out of me.." Harley retorted, reluctantly pouring him another glass.

J groaned. "Just stop would you? How many times do I have to say sorry!?"

"Urm.. Just once would be nice." She replied.

He growled and tensed his hand around the glass that he was holding. "Fine, fine. I'm fucking sorry alright!? I'm sorry!"

Harley took a few steps back, not because his apology was surprising her, but because he was shouting. So loudly in fact, she was sure that if she was any closer, her eardrums would burst.

After the Joker had stopped barking, he tore her eyes apart with his own, trying to catch his breath.

Harley bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stifle back a fit of giggles. During the Joker's outburst, a vain on his forehead had popped out. It always did when he lost his temper, and each time Harley couldn't help but laugh. It looked like his head was literally going to explode.

Swallowing her smile, Harley continued to wipe the glasses. Pretending as if nothing had ever happened.

The Joker looked at her expectantly, hoping that his apology was enough to earn him forgiveness.

"Happy now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Urm.." She pulled a face which looked like she was in deep thought. Slowly, she extended her right hand and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. "It needs work, but apart from that.. It was a good start."

Joker's jaw dropped open baffled by her response. Just as he was about to speak again, Harley interrupted him.

"Oh dear, would you look at the time? I best be off home." She flashed him a smile and then looked at the clock. It was in fact closing time.

"Oh no you don't Missy, your not off the clock yet." He argued, raising a finger.

Harley lent over the bar and hovered her face near his. "I'm a barmaid, the bar is closed. You have no further need of me. Wouldn't want you to stray over your payroll budget.. That is, if you were actually paying me..."

"Harley.." He growled. "I may not pay you with money, but I do pay you in other ways."

Harley let out a breathless laugh. "Contrary to popular belief J, I'm not your whore."

Everything stopped for him in that moment. _She called me J._

Just in case it was just a verbal slip up, the Joker decided not to mention it.

"I know your not my whore, your my girlfriend." He stated, rather angrily.

He hated it when people called her that. Like she was worth nothing more than a good time. He had killed men, just because they said that word in relation to his Harlequin.

"Damn right I am." Her eyes softened slightly. Harley paused for a moment, taking in how naturally that word rolled off his tongue.

The Joker interrupted her thoughts. "How are you going to get home?" He asked.

Because Harley and come to the club at midday, she hadn't bothered taking the R8, instead she walked. The King of Diamonds was conveniently only about half an hour away form their home.

"I err- I guess I'll walk? It's not that long of a journey if I'm quick." Harley muttered, trying to figure out herself how she'd get back to the hideout.

"You are not walking around Gotham at this time of night, especially dressed like that." He gestured at her very tight and revealing outfit. "I'll drive you."

"Don't you have more work to do? That is, you usually stay a lot later than this."

Harley's tone of voice suggested that this was a test, she may not of meant it to sound like one. But the Joker would try anything to get her back to her adoring, devoted, little self.

"I could do with an early night." He said. Finishing up the last few sips of his Scotch, he stood sharply. "Get your coat."

Harley obeyed, she wasn't going to turn down the offer of a warm car lift home. "Uh, okay sure."

Leaving him at the bar she walked towards the staff room, remembering that she still had her other set of clothes stashed away in her locker.

As got closer to the back room, Harley noticed the over head lights gradually get brighter and brighter, as the club closed. People filtered out onto the streets of Gotham, after surviving the night in the Clown Prince's presence.

Harley laughed at the thought. The Joker hated people, but he always surrounded himself with them. It was all power play. Showing off his assets and insanity to the poor innocent public. These same people were happy to drink his booze and dance to his music, some even prided themselves on being in his company. But when it came to the odd murder. They were quick to deny all association.

Harley walked through the door to the staff room and made a beeline to her locker. She let out a breath of pleasure when she quickly peeled off the tight fitting dress and slipped into her comfy jeans.

Now fully dressed in her 'street' clothes, she grabbed her bag and skipped back out of the staff room. Loving the spongy feeling of her converse after wearing those ridiculous stilettos for 5+ hours.

Unable to control herself, Harley bounced back through the club towards the Joker. She reached the bar and looked around. He wasn't there anymore.

Thinking that he'd been called away or that he may of even forgotten about giving her a lift, Harley went to find him.

"Joker?" She called, poking her head round every corner of the club hoping to spot him.

 _He can't of gone far._ Harley thought, searching the club for the clown.

She soon found herself walking round and round in circles. Frustrated, her bouncing soon turned to heavy footsteps.

Harley was tired and hungry, all she wanted to do was curl up her big, warm soft bed, surrounded by feather filled pillows and possibly J. That is, if he moved his arse and took her home.

Harley strode past the booth, the same booth that had been the bane of her night so far. In the corner of her eye she noticed 3 empty bottles of alcohol, sitting on the now replaced glass table.

She wanted to ignore them, but the nagging voice in her head told her to pick them up.

"Urgh!" She groaned. Throwing her bag down on the floor, she marched towards the glass bottles.

"Typical, they clean up the shattered glass, but when it comes to actually moving something. Oh no, that's too much hard work." Harley stopped halfway through her rant, realising how much of an old woman she sounded.

 _Shut up Harley._

Hooking her fingers round the neck of the bottles, she managed to skillfully hold them in one hand.

Harley walked back over to the entrance of the booth and knelt down to pick up her bag. When she did, her nose accidentally bumped into the lip of the brown unlabeled bottle.

A strong scent filled her lungs almost instantly. It was a heavy, musky kind of smell... And the hint of licorice was unmistakable.

"What the-?" She took another sharp intake of the scent. Setting the other two bottles on the floor, she raised the brown bottle to the light.

Harley could see that some residue remained at the base, she was half tempted to taste it. Wondering if it tasted as bad as it smelt, but she didn't know the extend of her poison immunity and she wasn't about to find out.

Unlabeled and unfamiliar, Harley couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

"Joker!?" She shouted once more, hoping that he would hear her.

A few moments passed and still no sign of him.

"Jok-"

"What!?" He snapped, marching round the corner. Stopping in his tracks, he narrowed his eyes on the blonde sitting on the floor clutching a bottle of alcohol. "Gimme that!" Thinking the Harley had hit the sauce, the Joker snatched it from her hand.

Harley quickly rose to her feet, just as she was about to explain what she had found, J shot her down.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?"

Harley rolled her eyes. "Look, before you start making ridiculous assumptions, lets get one thing straight." She gestured her hand towards the bottle. "I ain't been drinking, not this stuff at least."

"What are you doing with it then?" He asked in his signature growl.

"You wanted something out of the ordinary? Well I think I just found it." Harley said, folding her arms across her chest with a smug look on her face.

Furrowing his brow, the Joker looked at it suspiciously. "How so?"

"Smell it." She told him.

He did. Bringing the bottle to his nose, he took a deep breath, sucking in the musky bitter scent. The Joker squeezed his eyes shut and began coughing loudly.

"See?" Harley said, taking the bottle back from him.

"You found it in here you say?" J asked, his coughing fit now calming into tiny hiccups.

"Uh-huh" She nodded.

A threatening, devious grin stretched across the clown's face.

With the overhead light catching onto his grill and sharp cheekbones. Harley couldn't help but be captivated by him.

"Well done Doll." He spoke softly noticing her fixation on his face, in particular, his mouth.

 _No._ He told himself. As tempting as it was, he had already gained a small smile and nickname from her earlier. He couldn't risk going back to square one.

He cleared his throat, breaking yet another lustful silence.

"Let's get you home." J said, placing his hand on the small of her back and gently leading her out of the booth.

"But what about the bottle? Mark? I thought-?" Harley asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

He smiled down at her. "Oh Harls, we need to rest up before paying our friend a visit. We don't want to rush a pretty little thing like revenge now do we, my dear?"

"We?" Her eyes lit up like an ignited flame.

"Yes.." The Joker said. "We."

* * *

 **Ohhh so much shit is going to go down in the forth coming chapters. Joker and Harley teaming up to get revenge.. Yes!**

 **Sorry for the wait, I've been ill the past few days.. Trying to spread the disease onto my family so I don't have it anymore, but its latching onto me like a leech.**

 **So the list..**

 **1\. Apology - check.**

 **2\. ?..**

 **Thank you for the Fav, Follows and Reviews!**

 **Until the next time my lovelies!**

 **\- Mabel Madness x**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello!**_

 ** _Chapter 15 is ready! (Sooner than I expected!) Enjoy!_**

* * *

The drive home was filled with the Joker's spontaneous laughter as thousands of delicious plans came running through his messed up mind.

Mark was going to pay. Regardless of the repercussions, smuggling tainted booze into his club was the last straw.

But before they could get started.. The Joker needed to find out what was lurking in the bottom of that bottle.

He looked over at Harley, who was now clutching to it tightly in her hand. Swishing the liquid around the base, she caught his eyes and smiled back at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"We need to get that to the lab." J said as he slowed the car to pull into the garage.

"Lab?" Harley raised a brow.

Joker nodded as he swung his head round to the back of the car to reverse into his parking space. "We need to find out what he's laced the alcohol with."

Harley's eyes lit up. "I could give it to Ivy.. Y'know, it would save a whole lotta time."

"No." He dismissed her suggestion almost instantly.

"Why not? She's a pro at this kinda thing, and it's better off in her hands than in the hands of some incompetent henchmen."

"Who said I'd be giving it to the boys?... I'll have you know I'm very good with chemistry." Joker retorted, adding a sly wink at the end of his sentence.

"Don't I know it." Harley muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked, barley hearing her mumble.

"Nothing, nothing." She smiled at him. "Err... So can I ask Red to take a look? It will just a quick peek? Please?"

"No, Hang out with the weed in your own time, not my time." Joker snapped, turning off the cars ignition.

Just as he was about to open the car door, Harley grabbed his shoulder. "But your time is my time.."

The Joker looked over at her. Harley's sparkling blue eyes searched his, silently begging him to consider the idea.

"No Harley, I will not have that weed interfering our business. The last time she got involved, you nearly died remember? She's a good for nothin', plant obsessin', manipulative little bitch. So for the last time, no."

Harley rolled her eyes. "That was one time, and it was my idea! If she hadn't of been there, I would of died!"

"Wrong again baby. If I hadn't of been there, you would of died!" He argued back.

"Yeah well.." She paused for a moment trying to think of a good comeback. "I saved your life that night, so you owe me!"

The Joker grunted. "I already paid you back for that.. Or have you forgotten the 'day off' that we took afterwards?"

Harley blushed bright red, how could she forget that..

"Thought so." He chuckled, noticing her pink complexion.

She bit her lip, remembering the way he touched her, the things he did to her body... _Oh God._

"We're getting off topic." Harley snapped. "Just let her analyse it, if she comes up blank then you can take it to the lab."

"Are you giving me orders?" He asked her, grinding his grill together with a stern look.

"Pleaseeee?" She begged, fluttering her eyelashes. "I would be very, very grateful. I might even let you sleep in the bed with me tonight."

The Joker laughed at the idea of her kicking him out of the bedroom. "You can barricade that room like Fort Knox all you want baby.. But I'll still find a way in there. Besides, you wouldn't be able to sleep without me."

"Yeah? How'd you figure that?" Harley asked.

He smiled. "Little Harley all alone in that big cold bed, with nothing but a few pillows... And the ghost to keep her company."

Harley smiled and hit him on the arm. "Don't J, that ain't funny. You promised you wouldn't tease me about it!"

"I lied." Joker chuckled, remembering the incident from a few nights ago...

* * *

 _The Joker woke up to the bed moving underneath him, popping one sleepy eye open he saw Harley shuffling closer towards him. He groaned when he felt two tiny hands grab his exposed arm as she started to shake him._

" _Puddin? Puddin, wake up." Her shrill voice broke the peaceful silence. He tried desperately to fake sleep, but he made a fatal error and over preformed his snoring._

" _I know your awake dummy." She shouted in a whisper._

" _Who you calling dummy?" He growled through half lidded eyes. "Now go back to sleep before I make you."_

" _But J, there's something - someone in the room." Harley told him, clutching tighter onto his arm._

" _What!?" The Joker shot up into a sitting position, almost knocking Harley off the bed. He dipped his left hand under his pillow and pulled out a revolver._

" _Where?" He said, clicking the safety off and pulling the hammer back._

 _Harley raised her hand to the corner of the room. "There. Over there"_

 _The Joker and Harley were on high alert recently, after the brutal death of Jonathan Crane, his former devoted henchmen had decided to take revenge. All minor attempts of course, but you can never be to careful._

 _Slowly, the Joker edged off the bed. Just as he was about to get to his feet, Harley pulled him back._

" _Be careful Pud."_

" _Stay in the bed." He ordered, climbing to his feet. He approached the corner of the room calmly, trying not to creak the floorboards under his feet. As he crept closer he heard Harley shriek behind him._

 _Turning on his heel, the Joker prepared to fire a shot in Harley's direction._

 _He couldn't see her, the room was too dark, so dark in fact that he couldn't even make out the shape of the bed. As tempting as it was to take a chance and fire the shot, he couldn't._

 _The Joker placed his hand on the wall next to him, feeling around the wallpaper for the light switch, once he had found it. He flicked it on without hesitation._

 _The whole bedroom was now visible, but this mystery intruder wasn't.._

 _Noticing a human form bundled up in duvet covers, he began to inspect the room. Checking every inch with his tired, dark eyes._

 _Nothing, nada. It was completely empty. J wasn't sure if he was relieved or frustrated. Walking around the room once more, he tested the windows and the door, making sure that they were locked._

 _No one could of gotten in.. And no one could of gotten out._

" _What exactly did you see?" The Joker asked the shaking bundle of bed covers._

" _I heard banging and then a shadow by the wardrobe." She whimpered._

 _Joker rolled his eyes and noticed one of his dress shirts hanging from the wardrobe door. 'Dopey dame' he thought to himself._

" _You woke me up because of a shadow!?" He shouted. "It's hard for me to sleep as it is, let alone when a clingy blonde starts seeing things!"_

" _Don't shout at me!" Harley argued back, still curled up on the bed._

 _The Joker groaned, he really wasn't in the mood for an argument. J walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed his shirt. He was about to slip it into the wardrobe to prevent being woken up again. But as his big pale hands touched the silk fabric, and idea sprung to his head..._

 _Harley disturbed his peaceful nights sleep, so he sure as hell was going to disturb hers._

" _Maybe it was a ghost." He said turning to face her._

 _J saw Harley move up into a tighter ball. He took slow steps towards her, trying not to make a sound. "Before I took this hotel over, I heard it was built on a Native American burial ground."_

 _The Joker honestly didn't think she would buy the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth. But the look on her face as she peeked over the top of the duvet, seemed pretty convinced._

" _Burial ground?"_

" _Yeah, yeah, apart from the remote location, that's one of the reasons why I acquired it." He told her. "I like a place with a little bit of character."_

" _Character? Character? This place is fucking haunted!" Harley shouted, clutching onto the bed._

" _Shh.." The Joker held a finger to his lips. "You'll disturb them."_

 _Shaking her head from side to side, Harley pulled her knees up under her chin. "I can't stay in here."_

" _Oh, don't tell me your afraid. C'mon Harley, they're harmless." Joker smiled at her, she looked so cute all wound up and scared._

" _Harmless? Have you seen The Amityville Horror?!" Harley tried to keep her voice down, but failed miserably. "Na, I can't sleep in here, I'm going to Ivy's."_

 _Getting out of the bed and grabbing her pillow she headed for the door._

" _So your telling me that your scared of ghosts? After everything you've been through? You live with a certified, clinically insane psychopath for gods sake!" He said in disbelief._

" _That's different.. I know who you are, and when your not being sneaky, I know where you are. I can't see ghosts and I've done my research J, they're dangerous."_

 _The Joker rolled his eyes. "Research? Paranormal activity doesn't count Harley." Before Harley could even reply the Joker raised his index finger in the air. "Don't even try and deny it, I saw you watching it the other night."_

 _She shut her mouth, but instantly reopened it again. "I don't expect you to understand.. The only thing your scared of is housework."_

 _He had to give the kid kudos for the quick comeback. "Careful Harley, or I will give you something to be scared about, and trust me it will be nothing compared to those horror movies."_

" _Is it that hard for you to show me a bit of sympathy?" She asked. "I'm scared shitless and you don't even care."_

" _Hey!" He shouted. "I do care, but ghosts don't exist Harley.."_

" _They do."_

" _Don't."_

" _Do."_

" _Don't."_

" _Do."_

" _Enough!" He growled. Taking a deep breath, he produced a calmer tone and spoke again. "Look Harls, we're both tired, so why don't you stop all this ghost nonsense huh? And come back to bed."_

" _No, I can't stay in this room, not with that - that thing." Harley said, making a grab for the door handle._

" _Fine, go, I don't care, maybe I'll actually get a decent nights sleep for a change." The Joker said, moving back to his side of the bed._

" _Fine. I don't care either!" Harley shouted back. Just as she was about to make her dramatic exit, she rattled the door handle and soon realised that it was locked._

 _J smirked to himself at the sound of her desperate attempts to open the door. Grabbing the keys off the bedside table, he threw them in her direction._

" _Y'know Harls, if there are any ghosts in this place, I'm sure they'd be too busy lurking in the unlit corridors and vacant rooms to bother us.. I sure as hell wouldn't go wandering about the house this time of night..."_

 _He turned over in the bed, to face the opposite direction of the door. The Joker couldn't help but chuckle when he heard light feet padding along the wooden floor towards the bed._

 _Feeling the mattress dip under her weight, he switched off the overhead light._

" _Good Girl." He whispered._

" _I swear to god J, if I see or hear anything else, I'm out of here and I ain't coming back until we move house." She said, pulling her share of the duvet over her body._

" _And I swear, if you wake me up one more time, you'll be the one haunting this place."_

 _Harley rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. After a couple of minutes passed, Harley heard a loud bang. She physically jumped at the sound, but was soon put at ease when she felt the Joker's warm strong arms wrap around her body and pull her flush against his chest._

" _Go to sleep." He murmured into her hair. And she did._

* * *

The Joker let out a burst of harsh, cackling laughter.

"It. Ain't. Funny!" Harley shouted between administering punches into his right arm.

"Oh but it is!" He said, laughing harder.

"Your evil." Harley climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her, leaving the Joker still seated inside the Lamborghini.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Harls." J replied, finally getting out of the car after he had calmed his laughter.

"And I... I hate you." She said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Feelings mutual." The Joker walked over to her. Studying the reactions on her face, he slowly placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

Harley giggled, and rested her hands on his chest. "Please let me give the bottle to Ivy. She'll get it done on half the time, and it would be a good excuse for me to get outta the house for a while."

"The haunted house?" He mocked, laughter returning to this throat.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" She said, trying to bite back her own smile.

The Joker stopped laughing and instead pulled his face into a grill flashing grin.

They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it had only been a matter of seconds.. Their faces automatically began drawing closer together.

Harley's heart started racing, the same heavy beat that she felt the first time she met him.

Now feeling his hot breath on her skin, Harley lifted her head slightly.

The Joker looked down at her, her smile had faded and was replaced with a parted mouth. He noticed her bright blue orbs dart to his lips, and then back up to his eyes.

Inches away from his mouth, Harley grazed her bottom lip with his own. The Joker's wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her even closer.

Just as their lips were about to connect, Harley suddenly pulled away. "Can I please take the bottle to Ivy to analyse?" She asked, breaking the moment.

The Joker let out a strangling groan. _So close._ "Fine, fine, but she's got till the end of the day to figure it out. Or it's going to the lab."

Harley squeaked. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.

"But let's make one thing clear. She is not, I repeat, not getting involved in this." He growled. "Once she's identified the liquid, that's it. No more redhead."

"Yes Boss!" Harley threw her right hand up to her forehead, giving him a salute.

"Now come here and give Daddy a kiss." J said, reaching out for her.

Harley was tempted, truly she was, but the game had just began, he played the game all the time and now it was her turn. She enjoyed it, the fact that he was chasing her. It gave her a sense of power.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Harley stretched her arms out past her head and yawned. "I dunno J, I might head to bed, I'm pretty wacked."

Before he could respond, Harley skipped out of the garage and headed for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't." The Joker mumbled under his breath before he ran out of the garage after her.

Leaving the contaminated bottle sitting in the footwell of the Joker's Lamborghini.

* * *

 **I had that flashback rattling around my head for a while now.. Don't worry, no ghosts will feature in this fic, but the flashback will be relevant at some point.**

 **Harley shall continue to play the game, but keeping her guard up won't be easy, after all, who can resist the charms of the Joker, especially when he has a few tricks up his sleeve... or Pearl's list.**

 **I'm literally falling asleep at this keyboard.. But before I start snoring like the Joker, I just want to thank you all again from the bottom of my heart. Your support means the world to me and I am so incredibly grateful!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **\- Mabel Madness xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey Guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait! Work is keeping me prisoner! But I escaped.. Finally!**_

* * *

Seeing the blur of faint pink and blue hair in front of him, the Joker ran after her.

He was faster than Harley by a long shot, and even if she did out run him, he'd find her eventually.

Hearing her giggle as she darted round the corner, J picked up his pace and reached out to grab her. On his first attempt the only thing he grabbed was a fist full of air, but on his second.. He caught her.

Harley screamed as the Joker's hand attached itself around her wrist.

At the speed she was running, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, she flew into his chest, knocking him back against the wall.

"Where do you think your going?" The Joker asked. He grasped her shoulders tightly and slammed her against the wall.

Trying to control her labored breaths, Harley looked up at him whilst biting her lip. "I told you, I'm going to bed."

"Oh you told me, did you?" He growled.

"Uh-huh. Now if you'll excuse me.." Harley whispered. She stared into his eyes for a brief moment before ducking under his arms.

"Oh no you don't." He said, grabbing her again.

As Harley's back hit the wall for the second time. The Joker took this as an opportunity to press his body against hers, making sure that she couldn't slip away.

"Do you like playing these little games Harley? Do they make you feel.. Powerful?"

"What games?" She asked innocently, looking everywhere but his eyes.

Bringing his hand up and under her chin, he raised her head so that their eyes would meet. "The mind games, the manipulation. I'm the master of it sweetheart. I know what you're doing."

Harley threw her head back and laughed. "Manipulate you? I wouldn't dare.."

"What do you call that downstairs then huh?" He asked, his grip on her chin increased making her wince slightly.

"Oh, god forbid that I don't kiss you when you order me to. It's not manipulation J, it's called free will." Harley retorted.

"Why don't you want to kiss me?" The Joker's face changed into something different. He wasn't used to rejection, especially not from Harley.

She saw the expression on his face and sighed. "I do want to kiss you, but I can't."

"Why not." He growled.

"Because if I kiss you, it means that what you did earlier was okay. And it wasn't okay Joker. You humiliated me in front of all those people... It hurt me." Harley raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry Harls, I didn't mean for it to go that far. I'm just stressed and you pushed my last button." He sighed and placed his hand over hers .

Harley held her breath in shock. He had apologised to her earlier that night, but it sounded forced, whereas this one, this one was soft, meaningful and dare say.. Remorseful.

"I know you're stressed J, that's why I'm here. I know I don't make things easy for you sometimes, but I want to help you... I will help you." Harley replied, moving her hand down the side of his face to the back of his neck. Her fingers gently tangled themselves in his hair.

The Joker grinned and nodded. His right hand slid down to her waist and squeezed it gently, letting the fabric of her shirt scrunch up under his grip.

These moments were worth the pain, they were rare but when they did happen, it made her love him that little bit more.

A single tear ran down her cheek and before it could splash onto her clothes, the Joker swiftly wiped it away with his thumb.

Gently pulling away, the Joker frowned.

"What do we have here?" He asked, raising his wet thumb into the air.

Harley watched him as a small smile crept onto her face. The Joker moved his thumb down to his mouth. Slipping it inside, he licked his thumb clean.

"Oh dear." J said dramatically.

"What?" Harley asked, confused by his actions.

"These tears taste tired."

"What does that even mean?" She giggled.

"Well Harley.. It means that your eyes are sleepy and that they need rest."

Anyone else would of slapped him for being so patronizing, but Harley loved it when he spoke to her like this. It made her feel cared for, special even.

She pouted. "They do?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." He looked like a doctor who was breaking bad news to his patient. "There's only one cure.."

"What's the cure Doctor J?" She asked, playing along with his game.

The Joker chuckled at her pained expression. "Well Miss Quinn.. The cure is absolute bed rest.. No leaving the bed under any circumstances, and you must.." He nodded his head from side to side.

"Must what?" She gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth.

"No, forget I said anything.. It's too dangerous.. You might not survive it." He told her.

"Tell me Doctor J... I need to know." Harley couldn't hold back a giggle at how ridiculous this was.

"This is no laughing matter Miss Quinn." The Joker scolded her. "In order to cure your ailment you must.." He kept her hanging on, watching her face move in frustration. "You must... Give me a kiss."

Harley rolled her eyes. She had to give him credit for trying. "Oh no Doctor, I don't think I could.. I mean, it's so risky..."

Her hands found the back of his neck again, twisting her delicate fingers around his vibrant green hair.

"I'm sure you could handle it."

The Joker brought his face down to hers, and slowly their lips connected. It felt like years since they shared their last kiss, and they sure as hell were going to make up for time lost time.

His tongue invaded her mouth almost instantly. Harley moaned when she felt his warm slick tongue gently caress hers, he explored her mouth so fervently, that even breathing became hard for her.

Deep purrs and growls came erupting from his throat as she pulled him flush against her body, trying desperately to get him as close as physically possible.

The kiss slowly ended, Harley whimpered as the Joker drew away from her.

Harley looked up at him with the same adoring eyes she had before the night had begun.

Suddenly, she let out a squeaking yawn.

"Am I boring you?" The Joker asked in a low chuckle.

"Never." She smiled back at him as she felt another yawn creep it's way up her throat.

Her yawn became contagious and before the Joker could stop himself, his mouth opened like a tired cat, exposing his grill as his tongue curled up to the roof of his mouth.

Only then did he realise that he was probably, if not more tired than Harley.

"That-" Harley poked his chest with her index finger. "Was adorable."

Knowing that she was referring to his animal like yawn, the Joker grumbled. "Not that word, never that word Harley."

She giggled and rubbed his jawline with her thumb. She was about to say the forbidden word again, but before she did, the Joker put his finger in front of her mouth.

"I'm adding it to the list." He said sternly.

The Joker had created a list on his phone, full of words and nicknames that Harley couldn't call him...

Cute, Squishy, Teddy Bear, Cutie Pie and Angel Face were only a few of the banned words... 'Puddin' had been on there, but he deleted it.. He had reluctantly grown accustom to that particular name.

"I swear to god, when I get my hands on your phone, I'm deleting that damn list!" She chuckled.

"Ah, but you'll never get guess the password..."

Harley pouted at him and stuck her tongue out. "I will. I'm a psychiatrist remember? I can figure it out just by the way you shift your eyes."

"Try." He shrugged.

"I know it already." She said triumphantly.

"Yeah? Go on then, what is it?" J asked.

"I ain't telling you.. You'll just go and change it!"

Harley actually had no idea what it was, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

The Joker chuckled and raised a brow. Before he could respond, another yawn fell out of his mouth. _H_ e growled and grabbed Harley's hand, he led her out of the corridor and towards the bedroom. Sleep was his top priority at the moment.

J chuckled to himself, knowing that he would be having some deliciously evil dreams.. All about the torture and demise of Mark.. The more he thought of it, the more he realised what perfect timing this all was. He had always intended on taking over new territory. And with Mark out of the way, the old crow that Mark called 'Father', could easily be knocked off his perch.

He just needed some resources, manpower and, of course a plan.

Being dragged along behind him, Harley saw the change in his posture. He was cooking up a pot of ideas.. And everyone needs an assistant chef, right?

"I want to kill him Joker." Harley said abruptly, slipping through the bedroom door.

"What?" The Joker asked. He was so consumed by his own thoughts he hadn't even realised that she had been speaking.

"Mark. I want to kill Mark." Harley held out her hand and made a pistol shape with her fingers, she then pulled her hand back and pretend to shoot.

"And why, Harley dearest would you want to do something so evil?"

"Do I need a reason?" Harley unconsciously touched her neck. She remembered Mark's thick, wet, slimy tongue was running across it as if it belonged to him, as if he had the god given right to touch her.

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around." He murmured, walking her over towards the bed.

"Just one?"

"I can think of a few more.." The Joker purred. He bent his head slightly to go in for another kiss.

Harley's finger shot out and stopped him. "Your apology earned you a kiss J, don't push your luck."

"Me? Push my luck? Never!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

Harley rolled her eyes and walked off into the bathroom to rid herself of her makeup. When she left the room, the Joker pulled off his jacket and emptied the pockets.

His fingers suddenly came into contact with a scrunched up piece of paper.

Making sure that the coast was clear, he pulled it out and unraveled it. The Joker smiled down at the fluent handwriting. _Ah, the list.._

 _1\. Apology- Check._

The apology was done. The Joker was surprised at how well this list was working out for him. He'd only said sorry and he had already gained so much ground. He was pretty confident that they'd be back to normal in no time... As long as he didn't slip up.

 _2\. Compliment her._

He chuckled, the last time he told Harley that she looked nice, she thought he was making fun of her and instantly got paranoid. Harley ended up changing her outfit twice and re-applying her makeup completely. He made a mental note that day, to never, ever comment on her appearance again.

The Joker shrugged, maybe he could slip in a saucy comment every now and then.

Looking back down at the list, he saw the third point.

 _3\. Cook her breakfast. Buying it, or getting one of the henchmen to cook it doesn't count!_

He gasped. Cook? He hadn't touched the oven since...Well.. Ever. But how hard could it be right? If Harley could do it, so could he.

Harley groaned, rubbing her eyes as she walked out of the bathroom and over towards the bed. Wearing only an over sized tee and a pair of chunky woolen socks.

Harley brushed past him and slipped into the bed.

"Comfy?" J asked as she pulled the duvet up to her head.

"Cold." Harley murmured into the pillow.

"How cold?"

"Your heart kinda cold." She retorted.

"That must be freezing! Careful you don't get frostbite." He chuckled.

The Joker stripped down and pulled on his sweatpants. Moving over to his side of the bed, he got in beside her.

"Jesus Christ Harley, do you mind not hogging the covers!" He shouted.

She groaned and reluctantly released some duvet from her body, she had tried to cocoon herself in the sheets to shield herself from the below freezing temperature.

After forcefully reclaiming the duvet, the Joker finally settled down. He stretched his arm out and turned off the light, covering them both in complete darkness.

"Goodnight J." Harley sighed.

He smiled and turned towards her. "Nighty, night Harley."

J wrapped his arms around her small athletic body and pulled her close. Harley had to remind herself that this was for heat purposes only. She wasn't cuddling him and he wasn't cuddling her.. They were just keeping warm.

"Goodnight Casper!" The Joker chuckled.

There was a moment of silence and he felt Harley's body tense.

"Ow!" The Joker cried out in pain as an elbow delivered a harsh blow to his chest.

"Mention the ghost again, and I swear I'll aim a lil' lower next time!" Harley snapped.

"Ooohhhhh, is that a promise?"

"You're so annoying!" She giggled in defeat. He may have been the most infuriating man on earth.. But he never failed to make her smile.

"And you're tired." The Joker murmured. "Now shush. I need my beauty sleep."

He smacked his lips together and resumed his original position up against Harley's back.

 _Tomorrow.._ He thought. _Tomorrow, we'll know everything._

* * *

 **There we are! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Ivy and Ass kicking in the forthcoming chapters!**

 **Some quick answers to a few questions..**

 **1\. I update as much as I can, it's never really longer than a week *Looks guilty* I try my best!**

 **2\. All the waitresses that work for the Joker. (The Joker's gems) All have fake names. Pearl is not a waitress, she's a badass, sassy, adviser to the Joker, she does the tedious little tasks that he's to busy for, like managing the girls and organizing the staff.**

 **I hope that makes sense? I hope so, because I'm super tired and I'm seeing double haha!**

 **Ivy in the next chapter! A long with some cooking disasters! Whoops.. Spoilers!**

 **Hopefully it won't be too long until my next update. I swear to you all now. I promise, I will not abandon this story. I do not say this oath thoughtlessly!**

 **Love you all!**

 **\- Mabel Madness.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello Everyone!**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait! All work and no play!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17.**

The Joker didn't sleep that night, his brain just wouldn't shut up. The echoes in his head wouldn't stop feeding him delicious thoughts about Mark's demise.

When voices slowly started to quieten down, J decided it was time to get some shut eye. But just as he was about to surrender to the world of sleep, he saw 3 digits flashing on his alarm clock.

 _7:30am_.

He growled in protest at the sight of the red pulsing numbers.

The Joker rolled over to face the blonde beauty laying next to him. Giving her an gentle nudge, he spoke softly. "Baby, go make Daddy some coffee."

"No, I'm sleeping." Harley groaned.

The Joker chuckled as he watched her fall back asleep.

She looked adorable laying there, with hair covering half of her face and her lips parted open slightly.

How could someone so bad, look so good?

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Her brows furrowed and she nodded her head up and down. "Mhm-Mhm."

"I'll be right back." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and rolled out of bed.

Wearing only his dark grey sweats, the Joker stepped out of the room and made his way down towards the kitchen.

Slipping inside the room of nightmares, he clicked on the kettle and searched the cupboards for a clean mug. He eventually found them stacked neatly, all in colour and size order.

He smirked to himself and began reorganising them, mixing them up into different heights and making the whole cupboard look like chaos.

"That's better!" He smiled triumphantly.

Turning his attention back to the task in hand, he walked over to the Espresso machine. Harley loved that thing, it was her second obsession... After him of course.

The Joker stared at it with fascination. He didn't have the first idea of how to use it. It had so many different buttons, nozzles and sticky-outie bits. How did Harley make it look so easy?

Checking another cupboard for the ground coffee, he soon discovered a whole section dedicated to thousands of different brews...

Almond Crème, Cinnamon, Caramel, Strawberry crème, Black Forest, Chocolate and Orange..

 _So that's where all my money goes._

In his opinion, coffee was coffee. There was no need to add fancy flavours to something that doesn't need improvement. What happened to a good old fashioned brew?

He snatched up the first bag that caught his eye and got to work on the coffee.

Finally, after spending 15 minutes trying to figure out the Espresso machine, the Joker made his first cup.

When the hot, bittersweet liquid touched his taste buds, he let at an pleasurable moan. He was finally getting his caffeine hit after what felt like hours of waiting.

Coffee done, now it was time for the food.

 _Eggs._ Sprang to mind. Did they even have any eggs?

The Joker made his way over to the fridge, and inspected the contents. To his surprise, it was crammed full.

Knowing that his girl was a big eater, he piled his arms high with food. Eggs, Bacon and Sausages being some of them.

Yes. The Joker was going to attempt to cook a colossal, full English breakfast.

Reaching up, he grabbed a tin of baked beans from the cupboard and two slices of bread.

Placing the ingredients on the counter he began to scour the kitchen for some pots and pans. Once he found them, he chucked all the meat into one pan and the beans in another.

How hard could it be right?

Grabbing a bottle of cooking oil, he splashed a large amount into the pan and lit the stove.

The meat was now cooking nicely and the beans were bubbling away. _Easy peasy._ The Joker thought. He'd mastered the art of coffee making and now he was about to make Gotham's finest fry-up!

Minutes had passed and the meat had begun to sizzle and spit in the pan. Grabbing a pair of cooking tongs, he carefully turned the meat over.

"Shit!" He cursed, when some hot cooking oil splashed onto his bare chest. J stepped back from the cooker and grabbed one of Harley's aprons.

He was so glad none of his henchmen were in the house. He would probably have to kill them all if they saw him in this state.

Suddenly the toast popped out of the toaster. And just as he was about to take them out, he caught a glimpse of the eggs bubbling away in the pan.

"Oh fu-" He cursed, seeing the eggs turn hard instead of the runny yolk he had hoped for.

Knowing that the eggs were beyond the point of no return, he ignored them and paid close attention to the meat.

Suddenly noticing that the baked beans were all stuck together and firmly welded to the bottom of the pan, he grabbed a spoon and began digging away at them frantically.

After hacking away at the beans for 10 minutes, he finally gave up.

Taking a deep breath, the Joker stopped for a moment to take a break and stared blankly at the chaos unfolding before his eyes.

The Bacon and sausages were burning to a crisp. The beans.. Well.. Forget the beans. The mushrooms were no bigger than a pin prick and the eggs looked almost fossilised, the toast was cold, and now, so was the coffee.

Trying to calm his now rising anger, took some more calming breaths.

There was no way on earth that he was going to let a stupid thing like cooking beat him now.

Harley shot up out of the bed minutes later at the sound of a hammering fire alarm. She glanced to her side a noticed that the Joker hadn't returned.

She threw the duvet off her body and quickly made her way over to the bedroom door.

"J?" She called out. "J, what's going on down there?"

Assuming that he couldn't hear her, Harley stepped out towards the bannister and looked down. She couldn't see him, but she heard his muffled curses over the sound of the alarm.

Suddenly she heard a gun shot, then everything went silent.

"Joker?" Harley called out for the third time.

He must of heard her approach the stairs, because he suddenly rushed out of the kitchen door and shut it firmly behind himself.

"Baby!" J beamed. "I thought you were asleep?"

Now catching sight of him, Harley walked down the stairs. "I was, until you decided to let off the air raid siren."

She sauntered over towards him, still only wearing a loose fitted tee and her thick, woollen socks.

"Sorry Pooh." The Joker said, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"What's going on in there?" Harley asked gesturing towards the kitchen door.

The Joker quickly darted in front of her, blocking her view entirely. "Nothing baby, just tryna' read the morning paper in peace."

"Then why did the alarm go off?"

"Ah, well, you know how unpredictable those things can be!" He said letting out an uneasy laugh. "Say, why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring you up an orange juice or something?"

Harley's face lit up at the offer. "Coffee please? If you don't mind."

J growled, he would have to use that damn machine again.

Plastering a fake smile onto his face, he replied. "Sure thing baby."

"Thank ya' J." Harley lent forward and gave him a firm kiss on the lips.

Taking this as a opportunity to distract her, the Joker returned the kiss eagerly. He grabbed her waist and dipped her, as if they had just finished a very passionate dance.

Harley giggled and gripped onto his arms tightly as his tongue devoured her mouth.

After finally releasing her, he set Harley back on her feet.

She stepped backwards, trying to catch her breath. "What was that for?"

The Joker shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"No, but you're not the romantic type J."

"I can be romantic!" He argued. "I'll have you know I was quite the charmer back in the day."

"Oh yeah?" Harley asked, raising a brow.

Realising that he had just dug his own grave, the Joker tired desperately to save himself.

"Not that I charmed any women before you, because they weren't my type.." He stuttered. "You're my type."

Harley burst out laughing. "It's okay J, I was quite the flirt myself."

"What does that mean!?" The Joker growled, trying to ignore the image of her being with other men.

"What happens in the college dorm... Stays in the college dorm." She giggled.

His jaw dropped at her confession. Sure he knew that he wasn't her first, a gal like that doesn't stay innocent for long... But hearing her say it made his stomach turn.

"How... How many men have you been with?"

Harley walked towards him slowly. "I've only ever been with one man, J. The rest were just boys."

The biggest grin spread across his face. "I have to hand it to you kid, nice save."

"Mmm.. I thought so!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now c'mon, what is it? What have you done?"

"Nothing!" He said defensively. "God, can't a guy kiss his gal without her getting suspicious.."

"So you admit there's something for me to be suspicious about?" Harley asked.

"No." He snapped, pushing her away. "Now stop interfering, and get your ass back to bed and let me concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" Harley pressed.

The Joker slowly began to loose his temper, even more so now that he could see smoke making its way up through the cracks of the door.

"Listen here Harley." He growled. "If I tell you to do something, you do it. Now questions asked. I'm trying to do something nice for you and you're just ruining it! Why can't you do as you're damn well told!"

"Sorry J." Harley said, trying to hold back a smile at his words.

"Now, for the last fucking time! Go. Upstairs."

"Fine!" Harley snapped. "Fine, I'll go back to bed."

She stuck out her tongue and began to walk away.

The Joker sighed in relief as she skipped of towards the stairs. But just as he was about to turn around and go back into the kitchen, he saw a flash of blonde hair rush past him.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted, catching her just in time before she got to the door.

Harley giggled as the Joker wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bad Girl." J said as he delivered a hard smack onto her ass.

She laughed harder and began kicking her legs against his chest playfully. "C'mon J, please. I just wanna know what you're doing!"

He ignored her protests and walked forward with her still slung over his shoulder. He'd have to lock her in that damn bedroom just to keep her away.

"What's the first rule Harley?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered. "Err...Don't talk about fight club?"

"No. The first rule is.. Do as you're told." He snapped. "And You're not doing as you're told now, are you Kitten?"

 _Kitten? Where the hell did that come from?_

Shaking it off, he continued to carry her up the stairs. Once they got to the bedroom, he slammed the door behind himself and threw her onto the bed.

Harley's back hit the mattress with a bounce. Her breathing got heavier as the Joker slowly made his way towards her.

"Watcha' gunna do Daddy? Punish me?" Harley whispered seductively.

Did she want him to punish her? _Maybe.._ She scolded herself at the thought. He was meant to be earning her forgiveness and here she was, laying on the bed panting for him.

 _Wait.. Did I just call him Dadd-?_

Harley was interrupted, when she saw the Joker move up onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and pressed the whole length of his body against hers.

"Did you just? Did you just call me Daddy?" He asked, with the stupidest grin on his face.

"No, no." Harley nodded her head from side to side. "You musta' misheard me... I called you... D- D-"

"D, D, D..?" He mocked her Brooklyn accent.

"Shut up!" She shouted, smacking him on the arm.

"Mmmm.. I like it when you get angry." J said as he pressed his mouth up against hers.

Allowing the kiss to be slow, they pushed each others tongues together and fought for dominance.

After a few moments, J heated up the kiss by placing his hand behind the back of her neck and pressing her forcefully against him.

It was all Grill and teeth from that point onwards, as he began to teasingly bite around her mouth.

Harley tilted her head back and moaned, allowing him better access to her neck.

His free hand wandered down towards her thigh. He pulled up her left leg as she instinctively wrapped it around his hips.

The Joker's fingers tiptoed up her leg towards her sweet spot, but just as he was about to show her what happens when you disobey Daddy, he was forced to stop.

Harley grabbed his face in both her hands and halted his movements.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Stop." She protested.

"Why!" The Joker yelled in frustration. "Stop being stubborn and let me do this."

"We can't, because.. It smells like the house is about to burn down." Harley said firmly.

He paused for a moment and sniffed the air around him. "Shit!"

Without wasting a moment, he jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs.

The chaos calmed and the smell of burning slowly drifted away.

Harley sighed and relaxed back onto the bed. She may have lost her dignity by calling him Daddy again, but at least she wasn't going to loose her house.

After a few moments, the bedroom door slowly creaked open.

The Joker was standing there, wearing her 'Kiss the Cook' apron, and proudly holding a plate, of what looked like, black charcoal.

"Surprise!" He beamed, walking towards her.

Harley's heart melted at the sight.. Maybe he had earnt himself the title of Daddy after all.

"What happened?" Harley asked, gesturing towards a cut on his forehead.

He shrugged. "I had a fight with a kitchen cupboard... Don't worry though, I won."

Harley laughed and sprung to her feet. She walked towards him and looked at the plate.

"So, what's all this then?" She asked, raising a brow.

He laughed, then shoved the plate into her hands. "Breakfast!"

Harley looked down at the plate. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, His attempt of a fry-up was atrocious, but at least he tried.

The Joker had placed all the pieces of food to like a big smiley face. A sausage placed vertically in the middle to represent the nose, two eggs for the eyes, beans for the hair and bacon rashes for the mouth.

"Awh J!" Harley beamed.

"Eat up Doll, I'll go and fetch some Coffee!" He said as he walked away.

"J!?" Harley called out after him as he went back to the kitchen.

"What!?"

"Could ya' bring some cutlery as well?" She shouted.

"Sure." He replied.

"And a Napkin!" Harley yelled.

She was determined to eat this meal. It was probably going to kill her, but how could she let him down after he'd made such a big effort.

"Anything else your Majesty?" Joker retorted.

"Oh, err, maybe a jug of water, y'know because-" _Because it looks drier than a desert._ "- I'm super.. Thirsty."

"Right." He answered, rolling his eyes.

The Joker returned moments later, carrying all the things that Harley had requested. He opened the door to see her sitting on the bed, inspecting the food like it was going to grow legs and walk right off the plate.

He frowned. It wasn't that bad, was it?

The Joker cleared his throat and set down the water and the cutlery. Handing her, her cup of coffee, J looked back down at the food. Maybe it didn't look as good as he first thought.

"Tuck in." The Joker said, placing the knife and fork in her hand.

Harley looked up at him with an uneasy smile. "Err sure, thanks J." She pressed the fork into the sausage and positioned her knife over it, ready to cut a piece off.

The knife wouldn't go in. Minutes passed and she was sawing away at it with all the strength she possessed.

The air surrounding them both got thick with tension and not he sexual kind. Harley glanced up at him to see anger and frustration burning in the core of his eyes.

"Give it here, you useless-" He paused before continuing. He saw Harley just sitting there, waiting for him to slip up.

"Useless what J?" Harley snapped.

"Nothing." He sighed and threw the cutlery on the plate. "That's what I get for trying."

"What do you mean?"

"Just forget it." He said, growling at the plate of food.

Harley took the plate from him and placed it on the bed. "Calm down. Don't loose your shit over a plate of eggs, J. No wonder you're stressed all the time."

"It's not about the fucking eggs! Don't you get it?" He barked.

"Get what?" Harley reached out to touch him, but the Joker shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me." He snapped.

"What's this all about J? One minute you're fine, the next..?" She asked.

"You! It's about you! Everything's always about you!" The Joker shouted. "I'm trying to fix things, but every time I do I-"

Harley seized his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his. It took him by surprise, but he returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

She suddenly pulled away, and just as the Joker was about to speak, she silenced him by pressing her finger against this lips.

"I love you, you old fool." Harley told him. "You don't need to make me a fancy breakfast to fix things.. You just need to be sorry."

"I wish you had told me that earlier." J retorted. "Then maybe the kitchen would still be in one piece."

Harley laughed. And eventually, he eased into a smile and joined in.

As the laughter died down, she looked up at him. He had tried so hard to make things up to her, sure he had a long way to go, but it was a strong start.. And one good turn deserves another right?

Harley beckoned him over with her finger. "Now c'mon Daddy, come over here and call me Kitten again."

He didn't waste a second. The Joker instantly pounced on her. He whispered the name in her ear and felt her body react.

J kissed along her jaw and continued the journey towards her mouth.

Picking up where they had left off earlier, the Joker stripped off his apron and threw it on the floor. Her shirt was the next thing to go, but as soon as he grabbed the hemline of her tee. The doorbell rang.

They both froze. Harley looked at him, silently asking him who it might be.

"Ignore it." He growled.

The Joker began kissing her neck, feeling her squirm in excitement underneath him.

The doorbell rang out again. Giving up on the doorbell, the person outside had decided to hammer their fist against the frame.

Harley let out a frustrated sigh.

"Harley, Ignore it." He snapped. "I am not having this ruined again."

She apologised and gave him her undivided attention.

Just as things were about to hit the next level, Harley's phone began to ring on the nightstand.

Joker was biting and pulling at the skin on Harley's neck, but even her loud moans weren't enough to cover up the relentless knocking on the door, and ringing of her phone.

"Fuck this." The Joker reached under his pillow and grabbed the spare revolver. He rolled off Harley's body and walked towards the bedroom window. Opening it a crack. He pulled the hammer back, and aimed it at the cockblocker standing by the front door.

Harley shot her head round and saw the caller ID on her phone. She gasped.

"No J! Don't shoot." Harley screamed. Scrambling to her feet, she saw the Joker's gun perfectly align with the head of the unwanted guest.

"Why?" He growled, ready to fire.

"It's Ivy!" She yelled.

"Sorry Doll, that's not a good enough reason." J retorted.

Harley was standing next to him with a look that could kill. "Don't!" She shouted.

The Joker let out a roar of frustration and then threw the revolver down to the floor. He turned around and shot Harley and equally murderous look.

"What have I told you about inviting the Weed round here!" He shouted. "Don't you ever listen!?"

"I think you kinda' owe me a few favours J, especially after last night!" She replied.

"Well next time, don't think!" The Joker yelled. "It doesn't suit you!"

"I'll tell you what doesn't suit me J, and that's a big fucking bruise on my face!" Harley couldn't stop the words from flooding out of her mouth.

He stood there watching her face flush red with anger, but her changing complexion couldn't hide the faded yellow and green bruise across her cheek.

He wanted to touch it, he wasn't sure why. The urge to press his thumbs against it and make her wince in pain was just as equal as the urge to kiss it.

The Joker outstretched his right hand and fluttered his fingers over her face. To his surprise she didn't move away, she just waited for his next move.

He gently slid his pale hand down her face and cupped her chin.

"Does my little Harlequin want some co-co pops?" He asked, changing the subject. "I know how hungry she gets."

"Yeah J.." Harley nodded slowly and smiled. "I think she does."

J smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, you better let the ugly shrub in, before she starts to growing roots."

Harley couldn't help but laugh as he lead her out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know I promised this chapter would feature Harley's best gal pal, but I got so consumed (awful pun) by the Joker's cooking that adding Ivy would of been too much!**

 **SHE WILL FEATURE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PROMISE!**

 **Also, don't worry, you haven't seen or heard the last from Pearl or Jadonny. They will be coming back!**

 **Some answers to a few questions..**

 **1\. I probably won't reveal the real name's of the Joker's gems.. I think it would destroy delicious secrecy.. Or maybe I will. I'm not sure yet!**

 **2\. If I had to choose a character to kill off (Besides Mark.) who would it be? _\- Mmm.. I' not entirely sure, I don't usually overthink character's deaths, it kinda just happens aha! Hutch is greatly missed, even though he was a home wrecking, girlfriend stealer haha!_**

 **3\. Jadonny chapter? _\- Try and stop me!_**

 **4\. Is Mabel my real name? - _No, but it is my middle name!_**

 **I love you all so much, and I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

 **\- Mabel Madness xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! I got this chapter done in under a week. *Takes bow* I just wanted to thank you all for being so patient with me since my updates aren't as frequent as they used to be. I love you all so much. You're amazing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18.**

The Joker and Harley were now standing by the front door. The knocking and general noise form the other side had completely stopped, and just as Harley was about to grasp the door handle, the Joker pulled her back.

"You stay in the living room only Harley. I don't want that-" He gestured towards the door. "-That thing, snooping around my house."

"Our house." Harley said, correcting him. "Look J, If it really bothers you that much, we can go out somewhere instead."

"No, no, no. The last time you two went out, I had to come and get ya." The Joker retorted. "So, stay in the lounge. And I mean it Harley, if I see her walking around... I will kill the her."

"Okay, okay. Stay in the lounge and no going out. Got it!" Harley said, patting him on the shoulder.

He shrugged her off with a harsh glare. "You better. Or you'll get punished."

Harley threw her head back and laughed. "All the more reason to let her loose."

His face relaxed and he smiled down at her. "Mmmm.. You'd like that wouldn't you, you dirty little min-" The Joker was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the letterbox opening.

Peering through the gap was a pair of fiery green eyes. "I can hear you, y'know."

"Well, hello there Pammy!" The Joker smiled, waving at her through the letterbox. "Nice of you to pop by... Uninvited."

"Open the door Joker, I've been standing out here for well over half an hour." Pam spat, glaring at him through the tiny gap.

Just as Harley was about to reach for the door, the Joker pulled her back again and wagged his finger at her.

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear. He wanted to have some fun with Ivy first.

"Let me in!" She shouted.

"Okay Pammy, I'll let you in.." The Joker laughed. "But I'm gunna need the password from you first."

"Password?" She asked, feeling the ever growing urge to knock down the door.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Password. Y'know how tight we are on security around here..." J retorted. "Gotta keep the little lady safe and all that."

"But you know who I am!?" Pam shrieked. "Just let me in."

"Sorry Pam.. If that is, in fact your real name." The Joker looked over at Harley who was trying to bite back a smile.

"Stop it." Harley said, barely above a whisper. He replied by shaking his head from side to side.

"Harls is that you? Let me in dammit!" Pam shouted. She tried to angle her head to see if she could catch a glimpse of her.

Not wanting to ruin the Joker's game, Harley remained silent, letting small child like giggles to escape her lips.

"Now, because I'm a kind a considerate man.. I'll give you a few clues. How about that?" The Joker offered, flashing his grill at her.

"How about you go and fuck yourself." Pam spat. She snaked her hand through the gap of the letterbox and gave him the middle finger.

Taking this as an opportunity that he would be foolish to miss. The Joker grabbed a hold of the metal flap on his side of the door, and slammed it down onto her hand.

She cried out and quickly snatched her hand back.

"Whoops sorry Pammy." He giggled. "Didn't see your hand there."

Harley glared at the Joker as she watched him torment her best friend. "J! Stop it!"

"What?" He said defensively. "She started it!"

"I don't care who started it, just open the goddamn door!" Harley shouted, going to reach for the handle.

The Joker stood sharply and marched over towards her. "Watch your tone Princess. Or your punishment won't be the fun kind."

She rolled her eyes. They'd had such a good morning together, she didn't want to ruin it now.

"Sorry." Harley whispered. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I just hate seeing my best friend and my boyfriend argue."

"Well, get used to it toots." He snapped. "Because as long as she still breaths the same air as me. I'll argue with her all I want."

"Please J.. Just try and be nice, just for today." Harley pulled her bottom lip out. Silently begging for him to behave.

The Joker didn't reply, he just growled and stormed off down the hall.

"Where you going!?" Harley asked.

J stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to her direction.

"Co-co Pops." He snapped. The Joker walked off again, towards the direction of the kitchen.

Harley stood there staring after him, admiring the way his back muscles rippled against this skin.

"Lot's of milk please Daddy!" She yelled.

"Spoilt brat." He muttered as he slammed the kitchen door behind himself.

She smiled to herself and turned back towards the front door. Now being able to grab the doorknob without being stopped. She twisted it open.

"Red...Are you okay?" Harley asked, slowly pulling the door open.

Suddenly she was knocked to the side by the force of Ivy pushing past her.

"Where is he!?" Pam shouted, sucking on her bleeding knuckles.

"Red calm down... It was just a joke." Harley said, reaching out to grab her.

"A joke!?" Pam shouted. "Look at my hand!"

She shoved her bleeding fist into Harley's line of vision. In truth it didn't look that bad, but Ivy would use any excuse to make Mr J out to be the bad guy.

"C'mon Red, it ain't that bad.." Harley argued. "Just a graze."

"That ain't the point Harl!" Ivy retorted. "He's pissed me off for the last time!"

Pam narrowed her eyes on the kitchen door when she heard a loud bang. Before Harley could stop her, Ivy stormed off, following the noise.

"Red! Red!" Harley yelled, trailing after her. "Don't-"

Pam grabbed the kitchen door handle and pulled it open. She stopped when she saw the Joker humming aloud to himself, pouring two bowls full of cereal.

Completely unaware of her presence, the Joker walked over to the fridge to fetch the milk. He paused suddenly and sniffed the air above him.

"Hello Pammy." He said, without even turning around. "I thought I could smell something..."

Pam ignored his statement and looked around the kitchen. "What the fuck happened in here?"

Harley came rushing in behind her. Laying her eyes on the devastation in front of her. J had mentioned that he had destroyed the kitchen.. But she didn't think he meant it literally.

"J tried to make me bre-" She was cut off by the Joker rushing up to her and covering her mouth with his hand.

"We're redecorating.. Isn't that right Harley?" The Joker said. He moved his other hand to the back of her head and moved it up and down. Making Harley involuntarily nod in agreement.

There was no way that Pam was ever going to find out about the Joker cooking Harley breakfast..

"Redecorating?" Pam said, looking around in disbelief.

"Yeah.. Harley wanted a colour change. Didn't you baby?" He nodded her head up and down again.

"Really? Then why are you holding her mouth?" Ivy stepped towards the two clowns raising a brow.

The Joker paused for a moment before answering. "She has bad morning breath.. I hate you Pam, but I wouldn't inflict that on anyone.."

Harley's eyes widened at his remark. Without hesitation, she clamped her teeth into his palm and bit down hard.

"Fuc-" The Joker yelled, clutching his hand. "What was that for!?"

"I do not have bad morning breath!" She shouted, hitting him repeatedly in the arm.

Usually the Joker would of been mad as hell, but he couldn't help laugh at his little blonde getting angry over something so silly.

Pam stood there and watched the Joker shake his hand in pain. _An eye for an eye._ She thought. Or was it a hand?

"Sweet, sweet Karma." She chuckled.

The Joker gave her a glare and walked over towards the sink to run his hand under cold water.

Feeling a tad guilty over her actions. Harley made her way over to the Joker.

"Let me get a first aid kit." She said, now glancing over at Pam's hand.

The Joker and Pam had gotten the full 'Nurse' treatment from Harley.. Well the Joker did. Pam's hand was roughly bandaged, with the cotton fraying from each side. Whereas the Joker's hand was smoothly wrapped in the thick, soft material. Sealed with a gentle kiss.

The whole time that Harley was playing close attention to him, he couldn't help but wink at Pam. Really rubbing in the fact that out of the two of them. Harley would choose him every time.

"How's the hand Pam-a-Lamb?" The Joker asked, looking at her poorly wrapped knuckles.

"Fine." She muttered, trying to fix it.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little... Green." Joker said, grinning.

"That's it!" Pam grabbed a spare revolver off the kitchen side, which had previously been used to 'deactivate' the fire alarm.

She pointed the barrel at the Joker, but to her surprise, he didn't make any move to stop her.

Harley however, did.

"No!" She shrieked, standing protectively in front of him.

"Get out of the way Harley." Pam snapped, not taking her aim off the clown.

"No, I won't let you." Harley spat. "I'm sick of you two always fightin' around me!"

Pam was about to speak, but Harley put her hand up to silence her. "I don't want to hear it Pam! I'm tired of being the damn referee every time you two get together!"

"Yeah Pam." The Joker quipped, like a child telling tales on their sibling.

"You too!" Harley snapped, rounding on him.

Pam lowered the gun and watched Harley step aside.

"You're both as bad as each other." She muttered walking away.

"Where are you going?" The Joker called out.

"Into the next room. Come and find me when you've both grown up. Maybe then we can have a proper adult conversation." Harley stormed out, slamming the kitchen door shut behind her.

Pam and J, both stared at the empty doorway, not quite believing what had just happened.

After a few moments, the Joker broke the silence. "You made Mummy mad." He said, with a deep growl like chuckle erupting from his throat.

"Shut up." Pam said, giving him one last glare.

* * *

Harley was siting on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was teasing the ends of her comfy, woolen socks with her fingers.

The door suddenly creaked open and the Joker wondered in holding two bowls of cereal.

She ignored him and turned her head away.

"Breakfast's up baby." He beamed. At least he didn't screw up the food this time.

"Don't want none." Harley muttered.

He smiled at her stubbornness. Flopping down on the sofa next to her, he balanced the two bowls on his lap.

"Sure? I added almost half a pint of milk..."

She quickly glanced over at him and saw the chocolatey goodness in her diamond pattered bowl. _No._ She told herself.

"I've lost my appetite." Harley replied, rebuffing him.

"Suit yourself.." Just as the Joker was about to take a spoonful of her cereal, it quickly got snatched out from underneath him.

He smiled, watching her devour it within seconds. Setting the bowl down onto the floor, Harley looked back up at him.

Noticing a bead of milk sitting on the edge of her lip. The Joker brought his thumb up to her face and wiped it away. "Are you gunna stop sulking now? Y'know Daddy hates it when his best girl has a frown on her face."

"Well, that depends.." Harley muttered.

"On what?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Do I really have bad morning breath?"

The Joker laughed, seeing her test her own breath. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"Mmmm... Do you want me to check?"

Harley smiled and nodded her head up and down. "Uh-Huh."

Setting his own bowl down on the ground, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her body flat against the sofa. Climbing in between her legs, he towered over her.

Harley giggled as he pressed her further down onto the couch. Placing a hand either side of her face, the Joker pinned her down completely.

"This will be a thorough inspection Harley... So don't move."

She nodded in surrender. Just as their lips were about to make contact. There was a gentle knock on the lounge door.

"Can I come in?" Pam asked gently.

The Joker groaned and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. "I swear I'll cut the damn thing off, if it gets blocked one more time."

"What do you-?" Harley giggled, when she felt something hard between her legs. "Oh I see..."

"Don't look at me like that, I can't help it. It's morning glory." He growled. "More like, morning burden now."

"Morning glory? Yeah okay J.. I believe you." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

The Joker reluctantly climbed off the couch, releasing Harley who was pinned underneath him.

"I'm going for a shower." He grumbled.

"A cold one?" Harley said, eyeing up the bulge in his sweats.

J shot her a warning glare. Pointing his finger towards her, he shook his head. "Careful. Or I'll put this thing into early retirement."

He reached out for the door but just as he was about to open it, Pam walking through form the other side.

"I'll cut it off for you Joker." Ivy offered, trying to avert her eyes away from his 'Problem'.

A deep menacing chuckle crept up his throat. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Pam... I bet stuff like that really gets your rocks off."

"Sorry to disappoint you Joker, but I could snip that off with a pair of nail scissors.. No joy in it for me at all." Ivy retorted.

Just as the Joker was about to respond, Harley lept to her feet and ran over to him.

"Don't J." She warned, placing both of her hands on his chest. "Why don't you go and have that shower?"

Brushing past Harley, he walked out of the door. But not without giving Pam a warning of his own. "Watch your back Pammy.. Because someone might accidentally put a bullet through it."

And with that lingering statement, he left.

Harley stood there and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope you're happy now. He was in a good mood this morning."

"Hey!" Pam held her hands up defensively. "It's not my fault your boyfriends and asshole."

Harley rolled her eyes. _Cue the lecture in, 5, 4, 3, 2.. 1._

"I don't know why you're with him Harley.. I really don't."

 _Bang on time._

"Look Red, I didn't invite you round to have a dig about my relationship.. I called you over to ask a favour." Harley responded calmly.

"What kind of favour?" Pam raised a brow and took a seat down on the couch.

Harley took a seat down next to her and explained the whole of lasts nights events. Even including the details that she didn't tell the Joker.

"You gotta promise not to tell him Red, he doesn't know that Mark touched me, nor does he need to." Harley said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I dunno Harl.."

"Please. It would cause more harm than good. He'll get all macho and lock me in the house until it's been 'dealt' with." Harley said.

"I thought things had changed since the whole Crane thing?" Pam asked, looking at Harley for answers.

"They have, they really have. J lets me go out on my own, I go on jobs with him and not the petty theft kind. Although he won't admit it, I think it shook him a little. The fact that I risked my life for his. I don't think anyone's done that for him before." Harley explained. "He wants me to take Mark down with him... I don't want to ruin that Pam."

Ivy sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, okay. I won't say anything."

"Thanks Red." Harley smiled and then embraced her in a big hug. "You're a great friend."

"Damn right I am." She said lightly. "So, just to clarify, you want me to analyse the liquid and get it back to you?"

Harley released Pam and nodded her head up and down. "If you don't mind. J said he'd do it.. But he's under enough stress at the moment. So if you could take a look, that would be great!"

"Sure Harl. I can't guarantee that I'll have it back to you before the day is out though. These things take time.." Ivy said. "I have to strip the substance back to it's rawest form and then separate the chemicals into their individual-,"

Harley sat there, staring blankly into Pam's face.

Noticing her vacant expression. Ivy smiled. "You literally have no idea about what I've just said, do you?"

"Nope!" Harley giggled. "Now, you wait here and I'll grab the bottle. I think J left it in the bedroom or something."

She got to her feet and headed for the door. Before she left, Harley turned back towards Pam. "Don't leave this room Red, not under and circumstances."

"Why?"

"Because If J catches you walking around... He'll plant you in the ground himself." Harley retorted. She eased back into a smile and grabbed a hold of the door. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Shutting the door behind herself, Harley skipped off towards the stairs in search of the bottle.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 has already begun to form in my head, so hopefully it wont be too long until I hit that update button again!**

 **I just want to say hello to my new readers! I hope you're enjoying the craziness!**

 **I swear Jonny and Jade will be back, along with our Clown couple!**

 **I have had a stream of PM's panicking over if I will kill Harley off. I promise ya' I won't. Not ever. EVER. I just can't.**

 **Harley will be meeting B-man in future stories. I think I'd make a right hash of it, if I included Batsy in this story line. I have too many characters to deal with already! Haha!**

 **Love you all so much and see you on the next chapter!**

 **Au revoir - Mabel x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't been popping up on you're emails lately. I just passed my driving test and I've been spending all my time finding my own personal Joker-mobile! But safe to say, my budget doesn't stretch to a Purple, personalised Lambo.. Haha!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19.**

Harley skipped towards the stairs with a new found spring in her step.

Everything was going well, Pam was finally on board and willing to help her... Even though technically she was actually helping the Joker...

Harley bit her lip at the thought of him. Just recently she found her mind drifting into fantasies about the Joker. It didn't matter if she was mad at him or not. Her brain just couldn't help itself.

It didn't use to happen that much before, but she came to the conclusion that the more time she spent with him, the deeper she was falling in love with him.

She sighed happily to herself, but was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a rumbling of a car engine.

Turning on her heel, Harley narrowed her eyes on the direction of the garage.

"We aren't expecting company?.."

Knowing that the Joker hadn't sent for any visitors, Harley walked over towards the noise. Maybe he was going back to the club?

"J?" She called out, grabbing the door handle which lead to the garage. "J, you going out?"

Pushing the door open, Harley stepped through. Without looking up, she continued to speak. "Aren't you gunna kiss me goodbye?"

"That's disgusting." A familiar, sharp voice replied.

Harley's head shot up at the voice. "Jonny!" She beamed.

He winced at her high pitched tone. "Yeah it's me, quieten down would ya? I got a nasty headache."

Harley smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. She looked him over, noticing his rather scruffy appearance. "Frosty.. You look like shit."

He rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Thanks."

Usually Harley would of taken his moment of weakness as an opportunity to wind him up. But the usual smart, sophisticated and witty Jonathan Frost was not the same guy that was standing in front of her now.

Looking into his bloodshot eyes, Harley stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Is Jade... Is she okay?"

Jonny sighed and weakly smiled back at her. "Jade's fine, she's sleeping now. But last night was rough."

"Rough how?" Harley asked.

"She kept having nightmares, I couldn't take my eyes off her for a second, whenever I did, she just started screaming and scratching." He muttered sharply.

Harley hated it when Jonny was in this kind of mood. It wasn't very often but when he was, she knew to stay out of his way. The last time he was like this, Harley kept on pushing him, tormenting him for a reaction. Which as a result, caused him to loose it completely.

Regrettable things were said from both sides. And as you would expect, the Joker got involved. Harley was sent to her room and Jonny ended up on crutches.

"I can.. Err... Look after Jade if you wanna? I'm not busy." Harley offered, giving him a warm smile.

"No, no it's okay Harley." He said, returning her smile. "It's fine. The sooner we find out what was in the alcohol. The sooner she'll be back on her feet."

Harley noticed his voice soften when he spoke about her. "So, how do you know Jade anyway? You seem pretty attached to her. If ya' don't mind me saying."

Frost raised his hand and scratched the back of his neck. Looking down at the ground he replied. "She's been working at the bar for a while now, I don't know her that well but, she's... She's nice, I, err, notice her a lot."

"Notice her a lot? What is that, guy code or somethin?" Harley laughed. Realising that she was getting nowhere fast, she tried a different approach. "She's very pretty.." Harley said, encouraging him to reply.

"Yeah.. I guess." He shrugged. "I like her eyes.. And she has a nice – Nice face."

Harley rolled her eyes at his response. "Nice face? You're a hopeless man Jonny Frost." She joked, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"What do you want me to say!?" Jonny retorted. "Yes, alright. She's pretty. Very pretty. You happy now?"

"See? That didn't hurt to much now, did it?" Harley said. "Y'know, you're not to shabby yourself.."

"Does this conversation have a point? Or are you purposely trying to annoy me?" Frost snapped.

"Bit of both?" She grinned.

Jonny nodded his head from side to side and strode past her. But when he did, she caught his arm. "Do you wanna know what J said to me, when we first started to get close?"

"No, not really."

Harley ignored his remark and continued anyway. "He said, 'I'm hot, you're hot. Let's be hot together'." She smiled to herself, remembering the way he said it, the way he danced around her, breathing across her skin as he tried to convince her that they were destined to be together.

"That's gross." He said, interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled up at him. "My point is Frosty.. If you're attracted to her and she's attracted to you.. Just go for it. Life's to short for regret and missed opportunities. Before I met J, I was stuck in a rut. I missed out on incredible offers and chances just because I was scared of change." Harley explained. "I mean, in the long run I'm glad I missed out, or I wouldn't of met that gorgeous, infuriating man upstairs. But if I hadn't of taken a chance on him, and if he hadn't with me, we'd both be lonely and still feeling that empty, unexplainable void within ourselves. I don't feel that void anymore, not since I met him. He's my soul mate, the other half of me. And I'm completely, utterly and pathetically in love with him."

Jonny stood there staring at her, not quite sure what to say. He didn't have enough fingers and toes to count how many times Harley had told him about her feelings towards the Boss. The poor girl was like a broken record.

"I know Harley, you've told me before." He said firmly.

She sighed at his stubbornness. "Urgh. Aren't you listening at all?"

"Unfortunately yes!" Jonny snapped. "Just leave it out would you Harls. I don't want a soul mate. I don't have time for.. For.. Females."

"Females?" Harley chuckled.

"Females, women, whatever. I don't have the time. Running after you and the Joker takes up enough of it." He argued.

Realising that he was now slowly loosing his temper with her, He took a calming breath.

"Sorry." He sighed. "I don't mean to snap. I'm just tired and-" Jonny checked his watch. "-I'm late for a meeting with the Boss."

"It's okay Frosty." Harley gave him a small smile. "I know it's not easy working for J and running after me at the same time. I can have a word with him if you want?"

"No. No Harley it's fine. The work is good, great even. All I mean is, it wouldn't be fair to be in a relationship. I'm busy all the time, if I'm not working, I'm doing something else. I spend more time here than I do my actual apartment. And the Job, well.. It's too dangerous."

Harley shook her head form side to side, disagreeing with him completely.

"To put someone in that kinda danger, day in day out. I can't do that Harley, It's not right. I can't ask someone to put themselves at risk like that for me." Jonny explained. "I won't."

"You're wrong. Yeah, this kinda' environment can be a tad life threatening, but I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah but...You're crazy." He chuckled.

"Awh Jonny!" Harley teased, giving him an over exaggerated wink. "I bet you're beatin' women off with a stick with talk like that."

Jonny laughed and gently brushed past her. "Yeah, yeah something like that."

He walked over towards the garage door, which lead to the house. But just before he did, Harley stopped him again.

"You, err.. Haven't by any chance seen a bottle around here have you?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "I may, or may not have misplaced it?"

He sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. "You've lost it haven't you?"

"No, no. Not lost as such... More misplaced?" Harley smiled up at him like a child. "So have ya seen it?"

Frost scanned the room briefly. If he knew Harley as well as he thought he did. The chances of it being In the most obvious place was very likely.

Catching sight of the Joker's purple Lamborghini in the corner of his eye. He smiled. "Have you checked the car?"

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. She quickly noticed a slow and smug grin appear on his face.

"No.." Harley turned around and walked towards the car. Once she was close enough, she peered through the window to see the almost empty bottle sitting in the foot well of the Lamborghini.

"It's in there, isn't it?" Frost asked when he saw her shoulders visibly drop in relief.

Harley giggled and opened the car door to reach down and grab it. She turned on her heel, back to face Jonny and raised the bottle in her hand.

"How'd you guess?"

He nodded his head from side to side like a disapproving parent. "I'm always clearing up after you Harley. You're a creature of habit."

She laughed. "I think Mr J would disagree with you there."

Jonny closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please Harley, shut up."

"Aw, am I making Frosty feel uncomfortable?" She mocked in a baby voice.

"Goodbye Harley." He said as she finally got to the door and opened it.

Jonny left to the sound of her low throated giggles.

He made his way toward the staircase. It was time to see the Boss.

As he walked, He noticed that his palms had begun to gather a thin sheet of sweat on them. Why did he feel so nervous? Why did this meeting feel so different to the dozens of others that they'd had before?

Maybe it was because there was so much at stake this time around. Mark and his father were powerful people, with just as many connections and the Joker himself. One wrong move and everything could go up in smoke...

* * *

 **I know, I know. A very short chapter! But this is a filler.**

 **The next chapter is currently in the works. Don't worry!**

 **I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone! Your Favs/Follows and reviews are amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

 **If you have any questions that you'd like to ask me, PM me or even ask me on Tumblr! I'm happy to answer anything you want to know.**

 **To answer a ew questions already, I am planning to do a Oneshot piece were Harley gets her tattoos. Never fear. Bud and Lou are going to feature, but I don't want to spoil it for you!**

 **Love you!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

 **So to celebrate I decided to be 'kind' and upload another chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20.**

"Boss?" Jonny called out as he knocked on the Joker's door. His nerves had calmed slightly on the journey towards J's office, but that didn't make him any less anxious.

"Frost. Come in." Spoke the deep growl form the other side of the office door.

Jonny grabbed the handle and pushed it open. He could help but chuckle when he saw the Joker bent over, towel drying his now fluffy green hair.

"Something funny Frost?" Joker barked. He straightened his posture, allowing his ruffled up locks to fall over his face.

"No, no Boss." Jonny said defensively. "You err.. Wanted to see me?"

Joker threw the towel down on the floor in annoyance. Ignoring Jonny's question, J pounded his fist on the desk. "Bloody woman never leaves the hairdryer in the same place," He groaned, pulling at the ends of his hair. "Look at it! It's a mess!"

"It's not that bad Boss, just needs to dry is all-" Frost suddenly stopped speaking when his eyes met and icy glare from J.

The Joker walked around the desk and towards the door, he gently shut it and turned back to Frost. "She's testing me Frosty. First she invites the Weed over, then she uses all the toothpaste and doesn't even replace the tube, and now, now, she's hidden the damn hairdryer!" He shouted. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill her."

Jonny was just about to interject but was cut off with the continuous rambling from the Boss.

"Everyone thinks she's the victim, but she's not. I am!" He muttered. "I bend over backwards for that dame and all she does is- is," The Joker sighed and closed his eyes. "I miss it Frost, I miss the days of Bachelorhood, leaving the toilet seat up, rolling in at 4am and stumbling upstairs with no care for who I wake up. Eating what I want, when I want, where I want, without some pushy gal telling what to do."

The Joker was right in one sense. He was a victim. Her victim. J was wrapped so tightly around Harley's little finger that he wasn't able to release himself.

"Ah, but you'd miss her Boss." Jonny stated truthfully.

"Would I?" He thought for a moment and smiled. The Joker looked up at Frost and realised that he was studying his expression. His smile suddenly dropped and his voice turned gravelly and serious. "I'd miss the sex." He shrugged. "Not that I'm getting any at the moment."

Frost stood there awkwardly, not sure on how to approach the Boss's ever increasing bad mood.

Noticing the blanket of suffocating silence, the Joker finally changed the subject. "Now Frost, since you're here, I need you to do me and itsy bitsy favour."

"Whatever you need Boss." Jonny replied.

"Good." The Joker walked back round to his desk and took a seat. He opened a draw and began riffling through a stack of papers. "I need you to round up the old crew, y'know the guys I use when I do my _big_ jobs.. You should be able to find em' easy enough. They're like a moth to a flame around booze and loose women, so check out the usual clubs."

"Sure." Jonny grabbed the papers from J.

"One more thing." The Joker stretched out and cracked his neck. "My sources have confirmed Mark's whereabouts, both he and his Father seem to be taking residence at the Docks. I'm not sure for how long, or even if they intend to stay. But one things for certain, dear ol'Dad has seen Mark's new face lift and he knows who the surgeon was." He laughed at the thought of Marky crawling home with a busted face.

"You, err, want me to scope out the place Boss?" Jonny asked, raising a brow.

J nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed I do. You're a sneaky little bugger at the best of times, so be discreet. Do not engage under any circumstances. Save you energy for fight night."

"Understood Boss." Frost stuffed the papers into the interior pocket of his jacket and nodded. "I'll update you throughout the day."

"And that's all you have Frost, one day. We need to finish this before they crawl under another undetectable rock." He warned. "Plus I can't bare Harley's foul mood any longer."

Jonny smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'll be right on it Boss."

"Good." J replied. Then suddenly an idea popped into his head, he slammed his palm on the table and smiled at his genius. "Be a pal and pick me up a hairdryer on your way back? A small one, and don't let Harley see it. If she does. You're a dead man."

Jonny chuckled at his request. "Sure thing. She don't pay attention to me much anyway, only when she's bored."

"Oh Jonny-boo, that's not true," Joker fake pouted. "It's only when she's really, really bored."

Erratic laughter erupted from the Joker's throat and Frost took this as his cue to leave, he turned on his heel and headed towards the office door.

"Discretion Frost!" The Joker shouted as he left.

"It's my middle name." He mumbled in reply.

* * *

"Pam! I got the bottle!" Harley shouted as she reached the lounge door. She opened it and saw the room empty. "Pam?"

Harley looked around the room, but there was still no sign of her best friend. "Shit, shit, shit." She cursed. Bolting out of the room, Harley frantically searched the other rooms. "Red!?"

She stood in front of the stairs, silently praying that Ivy hadn't gone snooping and praying even more that if she had, the Joker hadn't found her.

Harley's eyes lit up in hope when she heard the floor boards creak from upstairs, maybe she could drag Pam down before J got his pale, murderous hands on her.

"Red?" She called out again.

"What is it with you and mistaken identity." Spoke the voice, which had now formed into a figure.

Harley giggled. "Sorry Jonny. One minute you look like a guy, the next a gal."

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a comedian." He muttered sarcastically. Jonny walked down the stairs and gently brushed past her, hoping that he could make a quick getaway before she delayed him any further.

"Hey Frosty... Ya' haven't seen Pa-." She was suddenly cut off by Jonny raising his had to silence her.

"No, no, no. I am not getting involved in your shit Harley. I've got enough to do, find someone else to clean up your crap." He snapped.

Harley's jaw dropped at his dismissal. "I was just askin', no need to get grumpy."

Jonny groaned. "Sorry, I'm just on a tight schedule."

"Why? What's J-man got ya' doing now?" She asked.

"J-man? Oh god no. That's got to be just as bad as Pudd-."

"Na-uh." Harley clamped his mouth shut with her hand. "That word is banned from this house."

"Whmm?" He asked through shut lips.

"Oh sorry." She released him and wiped her hand on his suit jacket. "It's banned because he doesn't appreciate me as much as he should." Harley said. "And until he can learn to behave, he can't have any privileges and that means no nicknames.." She stood and thought for a moment. That statement was a complete lie. She had already called him Daddy, which she swore would remain off limits. But that charming green haired devil coaxed it out of her. Well that's what she kept telling herself.

"So.. You're not giving up the goods until he tows the line?" Jonny asked, raising a brow.

"Yep. No sugar for Daddy. Not one ounce." Harley retorted.

Jonny sighed. He didn't really want to get involved in the drama that was the Joker and Harley Quinn's love life, but he was sick to the back teeth of them both playing childish games with each other.

"You're not going to want to hear this Harley, but can I offer you some advice?" Frost offered. Maybe if she understood from his point of view, the constant bickering might stop.

"Sure ya' can Frosty." Harley replied.

"You and the Boss.. How can I put it?" He trailed off for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "You've got him so tightly wrapped around your finger that his bones are practically breaking. I don't agree with the way he treats you sometimes, but he worships the ground you walk on. I know you don't see it, because if you did, you wouldn't be testing him like you are now. Yeah he hit you, I can't even begin to imagine what that felt like in front of all those people. But he's sorry."

Harley was just about to interrupt but he stopped her, flashing his hand once more.

"I'm not finished." He snapped. "I know it ain't my place to say, but the Boss, well, he ain't used to sharing his life with anyone, especially a gal. The only thing he was ever committed to was Arkham Asylum, which I guess is ironic, since that's how you two met. But that's besides the point. He tries real hard to make you happy and y'know for a notorious, psychotic killer, it can't be all that easy. But I see you two. Rubbing your perfectly dysfunctional relationship in mine and everyone else's face. You love to hate each other. I get it, it keeps you both on your toes, but now is not the time to play games Harls. Mark and his associates are fucking hard core. There's no lengths that they won't go to, to prove a point. If you thought Crane was a threat.. He ain't gone nothing on these crooks." Jonny said. "And the Boss is gunna make em' pay for hurting you. He's gunna make em' pay bad. So just think the next time you steal his fucking hairdryer yeah?"

Harley stood there with her mouth gaping wide open. Jonny had never lost his shit at her like this before. Yeah, he had been damn close, but he never actually snapped.

In truth, she wasn't quite sure how to respond. But thankfully she didn't have to.

"Sorry." He muttered, moving past her to get back to the garage. "Sleep deprivation."

Harley quickly grabbed his arm. "What do you mean by hard core?" She asked softly.

He turned to her and noticed her worried expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. It's just the Boss needs to focus. There's a reason why he hasn't gone after these guys before, they're ruthless. I've seen the things they've done Harls. Some things I won't ever be able to forget." He admitted. "Joker had a business deal with them for a reason. They made a pact to leave each other alone. Everyone knows not to mess with the Joker, but they also know not to mess with Mark's guys. We can't have any distractions, or things could get messy, real fast."

"I- I didn't realise these men were..." She sighed. "I just thought J didn't want to get blood on the carpet." Harley said, now understanding why the Joker didn't kill Mark on the spot.

"It's never been about that. He'd kill anyone for you, anyone. But you can't just knock these people off without dealing with the consequences."

Harley stood there, with a familiar rush of guilt rushing over her. "W-What should I do?"

"Do what you promised him, do as you're told and lay off. Hold a grudge by all means, but wait till this is all over. Make things right before tomorrow night, because things could take an unpredictable turn. You don't want to leave with things left unsaid. Do you?"

She shook her head from side to side. "Are you going to heed your own advice?" Harley asked. "Jade's just as involved as the rest of us."

"Don't change the subject." He muttered, tolling his eyes. "You just sort out you're own business before you start meddling in mine."

"I will." Harley retorted coldly. "And you sort out yours."

Jonny walked past her, and before he opened the door to the garage he turned back. "I intend to." And with that, he left.

Harley stood there, trying to absorb all the information she had just been fed. Before, she had told herself that she was only being playfully cruel to the Joker, trying to desperately to make him see it from her point of view. But being caught up in self pity, she never actually took a moment to see it from his.

Unshed tears swam in her eyes. She wanted her Puddin' back.

* * *

 **I'm already half way through chapter 21, so hopefully it won't be too long before I upload again!**

 **Shout out to anyone who has, or will be dressing up as the famous clown couple. Don't worry about the haters, I bet you all look sassy asf.**

 **Okay, okay so I'm assuming that we all saw the extended cut trailer 2 right? The promise of more Joker footage has been made by WB let's just hope they don't disappoint for a second time round. Let the count down begin!** **And I know I say this every chapter, but I really mean it. Thank you so much for your support. I truly love you all!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! I'm back and you guys didn't even have to wait too long! *Takes bow***

* * *

 **Chapter 21.**

"Harley, you found that bottle yet?" Pam asked as she slipped out from the kitchen doorway, holding two cups of piping hot coffee. "I know you told me to stay put, but I got a thirst on."

Pam approached Harley who was still standing at the base of the staircase, she seemed to be gazing up it, focusing on a blank spot on the wall.

"Harley?" She nudged the blonde's arm with her elbow and held out a cup.

"Oh." Harley replied, as she was knocked out of her thoughts. "Sorry Red, I was in a world of my own."

"You got the bottle I see." Pam said, she plucked it from Harley's hand and replaced it with the cup of coffee.

"Oh, yeah. Found it in the car." Harley shrugged.

"What's up with you?" Ivy asked, noticing her best friends vacant expression.

"Oh nothing Red, I'm fine really." She sighed, still looking up the staircase. "Hunky dory."

"Look Hun, there's no need to worry. I'll get this liquid analysed and we'll go from there. Okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Harley mumbled. "I guess it just dawned on me how big of a job this is. It's not as black and white as I first thought."

"Nothing ever is."

An awkward silence swept over the both of them. It didn't take much of a hint for Pam to know when she wasn't needed anymore. Clutching the bottle in her hand, she gently patted Harley on the shoulder. "Here, take this," She offered up her cup of coffee.  
/"Go and speak to him."

"How did you?-" Harley asked smiling.

"You get that dumb struck look on your face when you think about that asshole." Ivy retorted. "I'll leave you to it. Three's a crowd anyways."

"Thanks Red." Harley kissed her on the cheek and watched her leave.

"I'll call before I knock next time!" Pam shouted over her shoulder, holding her bandaged hand up in the air. Harley laughed in agreement as Pam left the house.

She turned back towards the stairs and took a deep breath. "I'm still not gunna call him Puddin'." She told herself sternly. Harley set the coffee cups aside. She didn't want to bribe him this time.

Padding up the stairs, still in her oversized tee and socks, Harley crept along the corridor until she reached the Joker's office.

She stood outside the door for what felt like hours, nervously playing with the hem of her tee and biting her lip. Why did she feel like she was about to enter the headmasters office? Maybe it was because she had to confess that she had been treating  
/him like shit.

"J?" She whispered against the wooden grooves of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Is that-that thing with you?" He growled in response.

Harley rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No Daddy, it's just me."

She could practically feel him smirk behind the door. Hearing footsteps against the floor, Harley held her breath.

The door flew open and there he was. Dusty blue eyes staring down at her with an intense glare. She should of been intimidated, she would of been.. If it wasn't for the fluffy mop of tousled green hair, which stuck out in all different directions on the  
/top of his head.

"I'm not happy with you." He snapped.

"I know Daddy.. I'm sorry." She pouted. He loved it when she did that. "Can I come in please?"

"Why should I let you, hmn?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because you love me?" She said, with a bright, convincing smile.

"I don't think so. How could I love someone who let's me walk around like this." The Joker shouted, pointing at his hair.

"I think it's cute." Harley murmured, gently running her hand across his arm. "Please J, I just wanna talk to ya'."

"Fine." He grumbled. Turning around, he walked back over towards his desk chair and took a seat. "What do you want to talk about."

"Us." Harley slowly walked towards him, shuffling her woollen clad feet along the floor like a child. "I wanna apologise for-."

"For what?" J interrupted, leaning back in his chair. He looked like the cat that got the cream, he knew it wouldn't take long before guilt found it's way into her heart.

"For being a bitch," She bit her lip and looked up at him with her big ocean like eyes. "I'm awful sorry Daddy."

"Mmm.." He purred. "I don't believe you."

"I am! I'm really, really, really sorry."

"And what.. Exactly are you sorry for hm? Tell Daddy why you're apologising." Joker beckoned her over with his finger.

She shuffled over slowly and stood in front of him. He turned on his chair to face her and gently placed his hands on her thighs.

A cold shiver pulsed through her veins, his touch always did that to her body. He purred and gently dug his nails into her soft porcelain skin.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked again, looking up a her with a burning gaze. Even when she was above him, towering over him like this, he always made her feel small. It wasn't just in the way he spoke, but it was the way he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I called you a coward before, I'm sorry I mad you angry – angry enough to hit me. I know that you didn't mean it, I know you didn't want to do it." She whispered with watery eyes. "I'm sorry for pushing you. I know I'm not easy to live with,  
/or even be with... I don't know why you put up with me."

"Oh, Doll." The Joker mumbled. He grabbed her legs more forcefully and pulled her down onto his lap. "I put up with you because you're mine."

"Yeah?" Harley smiled as she comfortable straddled his lap and laced her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, mine." He smiled back. Suddenly his face changed into something more menacing. "Just like my hair dryer, so where the fuck is it?"

"You don't need it." She giggled. Harley sat up a little higher and ran her hands from his forehead to the nape of his neck, smoothing it down with her delicate fingers. "I like it like this."

A deep rumbling moan escaped his lips when her nails scratched across his scalp. Joker's hands tightened around her thighs and he dragged them up her body, mimicking the way she touched him.

"I don't like hitting you," He murmured. "But you can't talk to me like that. I've killed people for much less."

"I know," She whispered against his cheek. "I'm sorry." Harley pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "I do love you, you know that right? I might scream at ya', say I hate you and even steal the hair dryer so you can't use it. But it doesn't mean  
/I love you any less... If anything, it makes me love you more. No one gets under my skin like you do."

He remained silent, just looking into her eyes, studying the different shades of blue which surrounded her pupil. The more he looked into them, the more the black hole expanded.

"What are you looking at?" Harley asked, running her thumb along his sharp jawline.

"Your soul." He took her face in his own hands. "What did I do to deserve such a cruel, little monster?"

"Ya' kidnapped me." She grinned, grazing his lips with her own.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, biggest regret of my life."

"Awh, you're just sayin' that." Harley giggled. Staring deep into his pale tattooed face, her eyes narrowed in seriousness. "You will be careful around Mark, won't you J?"

"Since when have I ever been careful?" He smirked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. If I lost you... It would break me." Harley confessed, with watery eyes.

"You think Mark's a threat to me? You think I can't take him?" Joker asked, with an annoyed tone.

"I know you could." Harley said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. Life would suck without ya'."

"Well it's a good thing I have my top marksman, to stop that from happening." He smiled.

Harley smiled back, her heart swelled almost twice it's size.

"Yeah... Jonny's talents never seize to amaze me." Joker added.

With her mouth hanging open, Harley punched him in the arm. "I thought I was your top marksman!?"

The Joker threw his head back and laughed. "Na... You're just my human shield."

Harley crossed her arms in an annoyed manner. "Ha! I don't think so Joker."

He suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her chest. "You'd take a bullet for your old man, wouldn't you Harl?"

"Mmm... Yeah.." Harley's faced eased into a teasing smile. "And, that's not the only thing I'd take for you.." She winked.

"Ooh.." Joker purred, pressing her body close to his. "You're being naughty."

"So what if I am?" She whispered against his skin. Harley laced her arms around his neck once more and rubbed her nose against his.

She looked down to his lips, seeing them open in anticipation. His hot breath danced long her chin before he raised his head.

Harley moaned instinctively when she felt cold metal latch onto her bottom lip. He dragged her head forward as he leaned backwards. She shifted in his lap and pushed further against him, once she was level with his face again, the Joker suddenly grabbedthe  
back of her head in both hands and forced his lips entirely upon hers.

He wasn't slow or even delicate, this kiss was raw, raw with passion, lust and anger. All the feelings that he felt towards her, were now being projected into one tongue filled kiss.

Harley was too stunned to respond, he took her so fervently that it felt like he was pulling oxygen straight out of her lungs. Claiming it all for himself so she had no choice but to breath through him.

After she got over the initial shock, Harley returned it eagerly, trying so desperately to keep up.

As the Joker pressed his crimson, grill filled mouth against hers, he tensed his hands into fists, gathering her blonde bed hair in his palm. It felt like soft silk running through his fingers, brushing up against the groves and divots of his skin.

This little minx with her fluffy bed socks did things to him, that he wouldn't care to admit, even to himself. She irked him more than any other human being he'd ever known. He could of sworn that she was put on this earth just to test him, but fortunatelyfor  
her, he liked the challenge. Harley was the devil, dressed in the body of an angel.

Harley suddenly broke away from the kiss. She took a trembling breath and rested her forehead against his. "You've ruined me Joker." Harley said with a small smile as tiny, hot tears streamed down her face.

J released her hair, and ran his hands down towards the base of her neck. He sighed deeply as he applied pressure to her throat. "We've ruined each other."

He kissed her again, but slower than before. Their tongues were pushed together in a gentle but demanding waltz.

"I'm so in love with you," Harley mumbled breathlessly into his mouth. "It hurts."

"Good." He replied with a heavy chest. The Joker ran his tongue over her teeth and pulled away slowly. He briefly scanned her face and smirked when his eyes caught the neck line of her tee. "You got somethin' on your top.."

Harley gasped and looked down at her shirt. "Oh, no, no, no." She wined as she saw a spot of chocolate milk stained on the fabric.

He laughed and shook his head from side to side. "Harley, it's only milk. It will wash out."

"That's not the point!" She pouted. "It's just such a waste."

"If it's such a problem for you..." He purred. "Why don't you take it off?"

"Mmm.. That's the best idea you've had all day.." Securing her thighs around his lap, Harley lent backwards. She crossed her arms over at the bottom of her tee and grabbed the hem in her hands.

Harley slowly lifted it up, letting it rise further and further up her body. The Joker dropped his jaw and expelled heavy breaths. His chest began to rise and fall in lustful excitement.

But just as Harley was about to expose more of her body, she paused of a moment and pulled her shirt back down.

"Why'd you stop?" He growled in annoyance.

"I came here to speak to you J." Harley confessed. "Not to distract ya'. You got work to do... And err.. I need a shower."

"No." He snapped. "What you _need_ to do, is stay here and show Daddy how sorry you are."

Harley kissed him on the cheek and giggled. "I'll tell you what Daddy, I'll have a nice warm shower, then I'll put on somethin' real nice and make you some food... Then, I'll come and make it up to you... How does that sound? Would Daddy like that?"

He smiled, and gently pushed her off his lap. "You better get to it then Harls, before I get impatient..."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" She chirped. Harley gave him one last kiss and skipped off towards the door.

"Hurry up about it then." Joker barked.

Harley could only smile at his impatience, he was like a child being told to wait to open his Christmas presents.

"J?" Harley asked, turning to face him before she left this office.

"What?"

"Would you... Would you take a bullet for me?" She couldn't help but wonder, Harley knew deep down that he would protect her at all costs, but in a situation like that. Life of death. Would he risk himself for her, like she would him?

The Joker paused and ran a tattooed hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Hopefully we won't have to find out."

* * *

 **Is that a cliff hanger? Maybe..**

 **Work has been kind to me lately, so hopefully Chapter 22 won't be too far away. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Things are going to become more action packed...**

 **Don't worry about Pearl, she will be back, rest assured.**

 **So the Joker and Harley are back on good terms, but that doesn't mean the list is gone..**

 **I am literally counting down the days until November 15th. Consider me shaking in excitement. Microwave popcorn at the ready for the SS release!**

 **Love you all so much!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I'm back again! You're so spoilt! This chapter is a tiny bit short, but I can't spoil you too much right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 22.**

"Absinthe, you've heard of Absinthe right?" Pam asked over the phone.

"What am I, 12?" Harley retorted as she danced around the kitchen.

"You sure do act like it sometimes." Ivy scoffed.

Harley rolled her eyes as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Pam if I want insults, I'll speak to Jonny or J."

Harley reached out and opened the fridge, she scanned the contents with a small smile. A lightbulb appeared on the top of her head. She knew the exact thing to make to put a smile back on J's god like face.

Bundling her arms full of food, she skipped over towards the counter. Thankfully the Joker didn't break everything when he made breakfast this morning. Although, the cooker was still out of action, along with a few bent spoons and some burnt pots and pans.

"Anyway.." Pam said, trying to divert the subject away from the Joker. "Absinthe is spirit derived from botanicals, so obviously this is my area of expertise.." She stated proudly. "And since you're not a 12 year old, you probably know that back in the day, Absinthe was portrayed as a nasty and dangerously addictive hallucinogen."

"Is that what this alcohol is?" Harley asked, slicing a long bread roll in half.

"Well, not exactly.. The Alcohol got banned internationally in the year 19 - blah blah blah. But the effects of the booze had been exaggerated over the years, so they revived the liquid back into production." She explained like a true professional.

"Okay Dr. Isley," Harley mocked. "So if it's safe, then what does it have to do with the contents of the bottle?"

"I'm getting to that!" Ivy snapped. "Absinthe is not a hallucinogenic. But what ever substance is in this bottle is. The alcohol does have traces of highly concentrated Absinthe in it, but the other compounds are foreign to me, I haven't seen anything like this before.. I've checked every lead I have, and I've come up with nothing." Pam sighed.

"Could someone with the right resources adapt Absinthe to have hallucinogenic properties?" Harley asked, trying to keep up.

Pam paused for a moment. "It's possible."

"So what now?"

"Now is the part were I ask you for a favour.." Harley could almost hear Pam's eyelashes batting from the other end of the phone.

She groaned and slammed the bread knife on the counter. "C'mon, hit me with it."

"I kinda.. I kinda need you to drink some.." Pam asked with a barley audible wince in her voice.

"WHAT!?" Harley screeched. "No. No, no way!"

"I wouldn't ask unless absolutely necessary. Besides it might not even affect you with the anti-toxin in your bloodstream." Pam said defensively. "I can't test it. The concentration of my mutation is too high. My body would reject it immediately. But you, Harley, I only gave you a mild form, just enough to repel Crane's fear toxin. It's unlikely, but if this alcohol can penetrate the chemicals I put into your bloodstream, then this thing, what ever it is.. Is bigger than my research can allow."

"So let me get this straight," Harley said as she filled up the bread roll with food, and squirted half a bottle of English mustard over the top. "You want me to drink something that may, or may not send me loopy? Are you crazy!?"

"That's a grey area Harl." Pam retorted. "It won't send you loopy, the worst that could happen is you get a lil' itchy."

"Mmm.. Y'know J will never go for it right? With the suggestion alone, you'd be putting your own life at risk." Harley explained.

"Joker don't scare me. Besides, I'll have a general antidote ready if things go.. Pear shaped. If you explain it to him, he might be persuaded."

"Me!? The only person the Joker listens to is himself. Sorry Pam, but this shit ain't gunna fly, and you know it." She replied.

"Can't you just try? Like you said before, this job is big, bigger than you imagined it to be. Wouldn't you rather know what you're up against, instead of going in blind?"

"You're really going all CSI on this aren't you?" Harley asked with concern.

"You asked me for a favour Harl. I don't do jobs by halves... And I thought since I've scratched your back, you'd scratch mine. After all, this has no benefit to me whatsoever. I'm doing this because you're my friend and because you're potentially in danger..." Pam said slowly, as if she were explaining rocket science to an infant.

"Emotional blackmail Pam.. Really?" Harley grumbled, her last line of defence crumbling. "Fine! Fine, I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything. And before you even think about suggesting it.. I won't do this behind his back."

"Yes!" Pam shouted triumphantly. "I'll be over in an hour."

"No Pam, n-." Before Harley could even finish her sentence, the line went dead. "Ah, crap."

* * *

Harley found herself standing outside the Joker's office for the second time that day, she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why does this always happen to me."

She soothed down her tight lace green dress and took a deep breath before knocking. "Daddy, it's your Harley girl. She's brought you food."

"Mmm.. Has she brought me food, or is she the food?" He asked in a husky tone.

Harley's legs almost gave way at just the suggestion. "Food.. Lunch, sandwi-sandwich. I brought you a sandwich." Harley stuttered, trying to banish her mind full of lustful thoughts.

"Don't leave me waiting then Doll.. I'm.." He smirked. "Hungry.."

Blush crept up against her skin and she opened the office door. As soon as she stepped through the threshold, the Joker gave her a exaggerated wolf whistle.

"What a picture." He purred holding up his fingers in a camera like fashion. "Nothing beats seeing my doll holding a plate of food."

"What if I was holding a gun?" Harley teased, bringing the plate over to him.

"Now there's a thought." He grinned. The Joker brought his attention back down to the plate in front of him, he lifted up the lid of the bread and saw a map of heaven laid out before him. "Steak?"

Harley nodded. "Uh-huh, it's blue, just how you like it. You got some mustard in there with some mushrooms too!"

"Oh Baby." He beamed, at the colossal sub sandwich that was now in his hungry, ring incrusted hands. "Mhm.." He moaned, as the tender meat touched the tip of his tongue.

Harley stood there giggling at his reaction. At least with him fed, and in a good mood, it might be easier to ask him for a favour.

"This is good." He said with a mouth full of food.

"I think the word you're looking for is thank you?" Harley cupped her ear with her left hand, waiting for his appreciation.

"Yeah, yeah alright. Can't a guy eat without being pestered." J stood sharply and dusted off the crumbs on his jacket. He gave her a steak filled, opened mouthed smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Harley." He said deadpan.

"You're welcome."

He took to his seat once more and continued to stuff his face. Harley rolled her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying so desperately to come up with the right words to approach him with. The only trouble was, he looked so happy and content, she didn't want to ruin his increasingly good mood.

"J?" Harley called, perching on the edge of his desk.

"Can't talk," He pointed towards his own mouth and shook his head. "Eatin'."

She let out an uneasy laugh. "Well, you don't have to talk, you just need to listen." Harley told him. "Pam, well she got back to me about the bottle."

"Mmm." He hummed, encouraging her to continue.

"The results were inconclusive.. I mean not entirely, but she still has a lot more research to do.. She needs someone to test the liquid..."

"Uh-huh."

"And that's were I come in. She wants me to drink it." All of the words rushed out of her mouth in one short breath.

"Mm-Hm." The Joker wasn't listening, he just continued to devour the sandwich like a hungry animal.

"Joker, this is serious!" Harley shouted. Suddenly with a rush of courage, she grabbed the food from his hands and slammed it down on the plate.

Within a split second, the Joker's eyes grew dark and hazy. He stood from his chair and leaned forward into her face "Careful Harley." He growled.

Her courage abandoned her and disappeared out of sight. "Sorry Daddy."

"All these apologies Harley, I'm beginning to think they're just words with no meaning."

"There not, please, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to listen." She pleaded.

He groaned and sat back down. "What's so damn important then?"

"I need to sample the alcohol J. It's not dangerous or nothin'. Pam just wants to test it on someone who has anti-toxin in their bloodstream. I wanted to ask your permission. I didn't want to do this behind your back."

"Okay." He said, lacing his fingers together.

"Okay?" Harley asked, raising a brow.

"Well, you're not asking my permission really though, are you Harley. You're telling me." Joker replied. "You'll do it regardless."

"No I wouldn't, I asked you because I want you to trust me, trust that I'd tell you stuff. I ain't going behind your back anymore," She muttered. "It nearly killed us last time."

"Do it," He said. "If it's not dangerous and there isn't any risks. Do it."

"Really? You mean it?" Harley asked.

Joker nodded. "I hate the Weed as much as one human being can hate a plant, but she wouldn't hurt you."

"No." Harley agreed. "No, J she wouldn't. Besides, I want ya' there to hold my hand."

"I am not holding your hand!" He snapped.

She pouted and batted her eyelashes. "Please, please, please. I need my Daddy to make sure I'll be okay."

"But you will be okay. You're immune to poison. God knows I've tried." He mumbled with a smile. "Maybe I will stay. It might be fun! And I'll have the perfect aim on Pam's empty little head if things go sour.."

"No J, you gotta promise me you'll behave. She's doin' us a favour."

"Mmm.." Joker hummed. He set his mouth wide and gave her a silver grin. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

 **Chapter 23 is already in the works. But my very brief 'chilled out' work schedule is now at an end and it's back to the daily grind for me *Rolls eyes* I hate being an adult.**

 **To answer a few question I received on my reviews...**

 **I will NOT kill Harley or the Joker, EVER. I cannot run the risk of you guys hunting me down and giving me the psycho Joker treatment... And I kinda love writing them ;)**

 **I refer to Suicide Squad as 'SS' because I'm lazy and can't be bothered to write the full title, sorrynotsorry. The Suicide Squad digital extended cut will be released the 15th of November, hence my excitement, so if some of ya'll didn't know that, expect spoilers from me after that date. I will not hold back!**

 **Thank you so much for your kind comment and reviews! They mean the world to me, they really do. I can never thank you enough for your love and support. ILY.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **-Mabel x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23.**

It didn't take Pam long to arrive back at the Joker household. Fortunately for her, Harley beat the Joker to the front door. He was hoping to break a few of her fingers in the door frame, but she tripped him up on the stairs and rushed past him.

"You devious little minx!" He chuckled, watching Harley bounce down the stairs. Using the bannister as support, he got to his feet. "I'll get you back for that little girl!"

"I like it when you threaten me." Harley said, taking a bow before she opened the door. Grabbing the door handle, she swung it open and was greeted to the sight of a determined redhead.

"Ready?" Pam asked, shaking the bottle in front of her face.

"Well his Lordship gave me his blessing, so... Let's get this show on the road." Harley smiled.

"You two, my office. Now." The Joker commanded, still standing halfway up the stairs. Harley grabbed Pam's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

Once they had caught up with J, they saw him dancing his hand over the door knob of his office. He kept glancing at the door and then back to Pam.

"What are you waiting for Clown? Don't tell me you need instructions to open a damn door." She scoffed.

He shot her back with a death glare. "I'll tell you what Pam. How about I open it and shut it on your head?" Joker growled.

"J.." Harley warned in a hard tone.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Change of plan baby. I am not allowing plants into my office."

"For God's sake." Harley groaned. Of course he wouldn't cooperate. "Bedroom then."

"Ohh I though you'd never ask.." J giggled. "Your up for that, right Pam?"

"Don't make me sick." Pam snapped, suddenly clutching her stomach.

"Stop windin' each other up. Can you just be civilised for one second while we get this done?" She set her burning gaze on Pam and she grunted in agreement, then Harley turned her head to Joker and he reluctantly did the same.

"C'mon then." She said, marching off towards their bedroom.

Once inside she noticed Pam's reluctance to enter. "Pam?"

"I don't know if I can, the thought of you two alone makes my stomach turn, but knowing you do it in here..." Pam shuddered.

The Joker threw his head back and laughed. "It's cute that you think we have sex in here..."

"Shut-" Pam barley got to finish her sentence before the Joker interrupted again

He raised his hand and began to count down with his fingers. "Kitchen, lounge, hallway, stairs, garage, driveway, firing range, gym, bathroom, office, library... Oh and yeah maybe the bedroom once or twice."

"Joker stop it." Harley shouted, placing her hand over his mouth. "Ignore him Red," She said turning to face her friend. "He's just being an arsehole."

After a few moments, Ivy finally stepped through. "Sit on the bed Hun, and relax."

"Uh, Okay." Harley took a deep breath and settled down onto the silk covered bed. She then smiled up at J nervously.

He was just about to speak, but then saw Pam hovering in his peripheral vision. The Joker then changed his mind and awkwardly patter her on the shoulder. "You'll be fine kid."

Pam gently made her way round to the other side of the bed and perched on the edge. She handed Harley the bottle and then retrieved the antidote from her jacket pocket.

Joker eyed the syringe with a dark look. "What's that!?"

"Antidote." Pam shrugged. "Just in case."

J tensed his fists and slowly crept toward her. "And how do you have an antidote... If you don't even know what the poison is? Hmn?"

Pam stood up to meet his intimidating stance. "It's a general antidote, it's the base of all my anti-toxins. It should help defend the body from the substance."

"Should? Should? Should, isn't good enough." Joker growled, he then narrowed his eyes at Harley. "You told me this wasn't dangerous!"

She bit her lip. "Well, I never actually said that... You just assumed... So.."

The Joker pointed his finger at her and bared his teeth like a dog. "If you die, I swear to God I'll kill you."

Harley furrowed her brow at his words. It slowly sunk in for him that what he just said made no sense, and before Harley could correct him, he told her to shut up.

"Look, _should_ is all I've got. If there was any other way, don't you think I would of taken it instead?" Pam argued back. "She'll be fine, it's not even that much."

J tensed his jaw and lent into Pam's ear. "I will skin the flesh from your bones if anything happens... Mark my words." He spoke so barley above a whisper that Harley didn't even hear him.

"You can try." Ivy snapped. She pushed past the Joker and began to pull instruments out of her bag. "Okay, so Harls I'm gunna put this on your upper arm, just to monitor your blood pressure." Pam produced the cuff and secured it onto her body. "I've also got a pulse reader, which I'm going to attach to your index finger and a sick bag... Just in case"

Feeling lightly overwhelmed Harley agreed, and was immediately hooked up to the equipment.

The Joker just stood there and looked at the pulse reader, it was beeping away at a steady rate, he couldn't help but grin at the thought that this was her tiny, little black heart pumping away in her chest.

"What you smiling at?" Harley asked.

"Nothing. Look, can we get on with this, I'm a busy man." Joker snapped.

Ivy rolled her eyes and handed Harley the bottle. "Ready?"

Harley took it from her hand and looked up at J, then back to Pam. "Cheers." She said, raising the bottle, and placing it against her lips.

Harley closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The alcohol ran down the neck of the bottle and slithered into her mouth.

Her eyes widened at the sensation. It was actually quite nice, despite the smell. Her mouth suddenly detected notes of a spicy aftertaste as the rest of the liquid travelled it's way down past her tongue, and to her throat.

The bottle was suddenly plucked from her lips, she opened her eyes and looked up to see the Joker standing over her.

"You okay kid?" He asked, pressing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine." Harley shrugged. "I don't feel weird or nothin'."

"Well the readings are all normal." Pam said, checking Harley over. "You sure you feel fine, no nausea or anything?"

"No, no I'm fine Red." Harley told her. "I feel absolutely fine."

Pam continued to poke and prod at the monitors, that was, until Harley batted her hand away. "Stop fussin' you loon!" She giggled.

Harley swung her legs round the side of the bed and placed her feet on the ground. The Joker stood back to allow her room, keeping an ever watchful eye.

She stood sharply and straightened out her dress. "I'm right as rai-." before Harley could even finish her sentence, her legs suddenly gave way and she fell.

The Joker caught her before her body even reached the ground. He pulled her up right in his arms and steadied her against this body. "Harley?" He said while brushing hair out of her face.

Harley gripped onto his arms with all her strength. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I just stood up to fast."

"Liar." He spat.

"I'm not lying, it's just head rush. I get it all the time." Harley said, knocking on her skull.

"I've never noticed it before." Joker argued.

"You don't notice a lotta things!" She said, swaying slightly under his grip.

"Prove it." He growled. The Joker moved away from her and took several steps backwards. He outstretched his arms in a mocking like manner.

"Fine! If it will shut you up." Harley snapped. She stepped forward and walked over toward him. Her head slowly began to throb. She tried to blink through it, but to no avail.

Harley stood still for a moment and rubbed her forehead, hoping to will away the pain. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she saw the Joker's lips moving, but words weren't coming out of his mouth. It took her a while to realise that he was shouting at her.

Pam suddenly appeared in front of her face, waving her hand across her line of vision, she seemed to also be shouting, but again no voices were heard.

The Joker pushed Pam out of the way and stood face to face with Harley. She squinted her eyes at his face. He was angry, fuming even. J brought both of his hands up to her face and held it firmly. He must of known that she couldn't hear him, because now, he seemed to be shouting through her. Harley moved her eyes slowly over his shoulder to Pam. By the looks of her face, she was the one he was shouting at.

Harley felt as though she was in a trance, everything around her was happening in slow motion. The way the Joker moved in particular had her under some sort of spell, especially the when his tongue kept flicking against the roof of his mouth as he spoke her name.

While her face was still in his vice like grip, she raised her hand to brush over his lips. They suddenly stopped moving as soon as her fingers touched the red painted flesh. They felt like velvet, the soft but rough texture fluttering against her fingertips.

Harley giggled as she explored his mouth with her hands like a child. She pulled on the corners of his lips and moved them up and down to create different expressions.

"Your face feels funny." She told him, not really sure if the words left her own mouth. Harley lifted her arms further up and began running her hands all over his face, every part of him felt different.

Harley wanted to feel more, she wanted to know what it felt like to feel his velvety lips on hers. Despite the weird texture of his skin, she grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers. Somehow it felt different, not just in the way his lips touched hers, but the whole kiss was different, it felt as though she was kissing someone else.

His tongue was heavy and limp, not moving at all in her mouth. The sweet metallic taste of his grill was replaced with something similar to stale coffee. Everything about it felt wrong. Harley pulled away abruptly, confused as to why it felt like she was a kissing stranger.

She looked upon his face and gasped. The man standing in front of her now, holding her, wasn't the Joker.

No tattoos and no grill, this man was a complete stranger. He had thick brown hair with eyebrows to match, his eyes were a dull shade of blue and his mouth was plain and ordinary, with pearly white teeth filling every inch.

Harley tried to back away from the man, but his grip increased around her body.

"Who..? What's going on? W-who are you... W..Where is he!?" She shouted. "What have you done with him!?"

The man looked down at her with a confused expression. "Harley... What are you talking about? It's me... It's Jack."

"No, no, I don't know you!" She protested. Harley began to thrash in his arms, trying to release herself from his grasp. "Get offa me!"

"Harley, it's me." He said again. "Look at me."

"No!" She screamed, beating his chest with her fist. "Let me go!"

His grip increased and he pulled her closer. Harley tried to fight against him, but every blow she threw into his body seemed to have no effect.

After what felt like hours of fighting, her arms grew tired and limp.

"Where is he?" She sobbed. "What have you done to him. Give him back."

"Harley." The man said as he looked down at her tear stained face. "I don't know what your talking about. You're scaring me baby."

"I'm not your baby!" She cried.

"But you are Harley. Don't you recognise me?" He asked, cupping her chin and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "It's me, Jack. Your husband."

"No, no." She gasped with wide eyes. "You're lying. I don't have a husband. I'm not married." Harley snapped. "And even if I were, it wouldn't be to you!"

"Don't say that, don't you ever say that." He shouted back. "I love you, and you love me."

"No, I love the Joker! Not you! The Joker!" She screamed. "I would never marry anyone but him. Now give him back to me!"

Harley found her energy again and she began to fight against him. The man wrapped his left arm tightly around her body, it felt like he was going to squeeze the life out of her.

His right hand appeared in front of her face, and as soon as his hand was close enough, Harley threw her head forward and bit his hand like a rabid animal... But he didn't even flinch.

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "I thought you were over this Harley. I thought we'd had a break through. I thought you were getting better."

She instantly froze at the words that left his mouth. Her body calmed slightly as she tried to understand what was happening. "What, what are you talking about?"

"The Joker Harley, this clown, this fictional madman that you've created to escape reality. I'm sick of it. I thought you were getting better. You promised me it was over, for my sake... And for the kids."

"Kids?" She gasped.

"Our kids, our children. Not yours and the Joker's, yours and mine. Mine!" He shouted. "I can't do this anymore Harley."

His grip increased around her, practically crushing her body. "You're my wife. I don't know what could possibly be so bad about our life that you need to escape from it, aren't we happy Harley? Haven't we got everything we ever wished for?"

"Stop it, your hurting me!" Harley cried, trying desperately not to listen to his lies.

"We have the perfect family, two wonderful kids, a lovely house and I have a great career which supports us both." He told her firmly. "We have a life that most people could only dream of. What could be so terrible about that?"

"I don't want it! I don't want any of this!" Harley shouted, "The only thing I want is my Joker, so give him back!" She tried to claw at his face, but he was quick and he grabbed her wrists and bent them backwards, causing her to cry out. "I swear to god." She growled. "If you've hurt him in anyway, I will kill you."

With his dull eyes, he looked down at her. "I can't live like this anymore Harley. You're a danger, not just to me but to the kids too. I've been patient with you, so patient." He sighed and released her wrists. "I didn't want it to come to this..." He muttered. "But you've left me with no other option..."

With his free hand, the man pulled out a syringe containing clear liquid. Harley didn't even have time to register what was happening until she felt the sharp metal pierce her skin.

"No! No!" She cried. Harley felt the thick, cold liquid fill her veins. Her whole body immediately began to shake and her vision grew hazy.

"Puddin'." She gasped, before her world went black.

* * *

Harley's eyes had been glazed over with a thick fog while the liquid had been working it's way through her body. The Joker held her firmly as she began to unconsciously beat against him. Her lips were moving but no voice was heard. He knew she was screaming his name, but there was nothing he could do.

Just as he was about to grab the antidote, Harley's eyes fluttered. He thought it was finally over and that she was coming back to him. But her eyes were still blank and unresponsive.

"Harley? Baby?" He pulled at her eyelids, trying to persuade her eyes to come back to him. She gasped suddenly, and he heard her Brooklyn twang speak the pet name he hadn't heard in so long. Her eyes immediately pinched shut and she slipped out of his arms.

Without wasting a moment, the Joker picked her up carefully, as though she was made of glass and placed her on the bed. "Harley, can you hear me?" He asked as he set her body down on the silk covered mattress and placed his hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up." He growled.

Pam rushed to Harley's side and checked the pulse monitor. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her blood pressure was rising rapidly. "Harley? Can you hear me honey?"

"Of course she can't!" The Joker shouted. "Fix her now, or so help me I'll-."

"Just shut up would you!?" Pam fired back. She reached behind herself and grabbed the syringe. Truth be told, Pam wanted to wait, maybe this reaction was just her body trying to fight off the invading chemicals, or maybe it wasn't.

Noticing Pam's hesitation, J snatched the syringe from out of her hand. "Give it here!"

"No, you don't know what you're doing!" She reached out for it, but he pulled it away.

The Joker ignored Pam's attempts to steal back the antidote. He climbed onto the bed fully and grabbed Harley's wrist. She was still conscious, but her skin was hotter than the sun and her body was now sweating profusely.

He scanned her body for a vain, he suddenly remembered the thick vain that lay in the crook of her inner elbow. He plunged the needle into her skin and within moments, her pulse steadied and her heartbeat finally reached normality.

With her eyes still closed, J gently tapped her face with his palm. "Wake up Harley. C'mon, open your eyes you stupid woman."

Harley began to stir slightly as his hands continued to make gentle contact with her cheeks. Pam crept closer to the bed and watched closely. She extended her hand, trying to be as careful as possible. The Joker was like a guard dog, and one wrong move and he could snap.

He turned his eyes to her direction and started to growl. "Get away from her."

"Let me just-" Pam went to pull at the blood pressure meter but the Joker slapped her hand away. He then scanned Harley's body, the little instruments still beeping away while they were attached to her skin.

The Joker growled louder. "And get this crap offa her!" He ripped off the equipment and threw them directly at Pam. "Get out! Just get out!"

Usually Ivy would have told him where to stick it and refuse to leave. But she knew better than to provoke him, especially now. She grabbed the equipment and shot him a glare. "I'll be just outside." Pam warned. "And when I come back in, she better not have any bruises."

J let out a breathless laugh. "You better leave now before I make good on my promise to skin you."

Without another word Pam left the room, giving Harley one last look before she shut the door.

The Joker turned back to the sleeping beauty. "Harley, you better wake up now, or so help me I'll make sure you never live see another sunrise."

He sat there for a moment and rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "I can only but imagine what nightmare your scattered little brain decided to cook up for you to call me Puddin' again." He laughed harder. "I really fucking hate that stupid name, but I hate it more when you don't say it."

Joker cupped her chin and he placed two fingers either side of her mouth. "Say it Harley. Say it." He whispered. "Call me Puddin'."

He felt her mouth vibrate against his hand as a soft whimper escaped her lips. Harley's eyes began to flutter and slowly she opened them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man that she thought she'd lost staring down at her.

A big metallic grin spread across his face when he saw her baby blues. "Welcome back to the land of the sober kid."

His smile was infectious and the same grin appeared on her face. "Oh Puddin'." She cried before wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him down into a suffocating embrace. "It felt so real Puddin', so real."

Joker climbed fully onto the bed and after eventually wiggling out of her arms, he laid next to her. "Shh, Shh. You had me worried there for a moment you little brat." He growled, pulling her into his arms. "I thought I'd have to hire a new Hench girl. I hate adding people to my payroll."

Harley laughed and pulled his face down to hers, but he hesitated for a moment before kissing her.

"What happened in that empty head of yours? Hm?" He asked, brushing hair out of her face.

Harley told him everything with tears gathering in her eyes. It felt so real, like her entire existence with the Joker was wiped clean in a matter of moments. The way she fought against this man while her held her in a tight grip, feeding her lies about another life that she was supposed to of lived. For a moment she nearly believed it, she nearly believed it all. But deep down she knew it wasn't true, nobody could make up the life that she'd had since meeting her Puddin'.

"I thought you were gone," She whispered. "It felt like a dream within a dream. I started to believe it... Because, you're too good to be true."

"Damn right I am." J quipped.

Harley giggled and traced his lips with her finger like she did before, but this time they felt normal, soft and inviting.

"This man.. Did he touch you?" Joker asked staring down at her.

"He kissed me," She admitted. "Well, if you could call it a kiss.." Harley touched her own lips in disgust.

"And you let him?" J growled.

"No I didn't!" She argued. "Look, Pud.. It wasn't real." Harley said slowly, trying to bite back a smile at his jealous outburst.

"Whatever." He mumbled pushing her away.

She giggled and quickly before he had time to react, she climbed onto of him. "In a weird way, he kinda looked like you," Harley said, leaning down and placing her hands on either side of his head. "But he didn't taste like you."

Joker grunted and rolled his eyes at her words.

"Kiss me Daddy." She asked with a pleading look in her eyes. Just as Harley was about to place her mouth on his, the Joker grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her back down onto the mattress. He quickly climbed on top of her and his lips crashed onto hers in the most passionate of kisses, one that even the Greek god of love would be envious of.

He pulled away, dragging her bottom lip out with his silver teeth. "I will make them pay for what they've done... Tomorrow night baby. Tomorrow night, _we_ will make them pay."

* * *

 **Things are heating up... Cue action scenes!**

 **I recently re-watched SS and I can't stop thinking about Harley's hallucination scene with Enchantress.. I wanted to adapt it and put my own spin on things, so I hope it worked. But truthfully, I just can't see Harley living a happy 9 till 5, normal life.. Especially with a 'regular' version of the Joker, no variation of him would compare to the real thing. I don't think Harley could settle for anything less than the genuine article!**

 **I am so pumped for the extended cut in the next few day! Holy Hell! If you've seen the new released footage from the B-roll, ya'll know what I mean!**

 **Thank you again all so much for your kind words and support. You truly are amazing creatures! Let me know what you think, and most importantly, when you watch the extended cut of the film, tell me your thoughts! Eeeek I'm so excited.**

 **Love you so much!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Everyone! It's been exactly a week since I've upload and for that I'm so sorry. Panic over! I'm here now, with a slight smutty and fluffy chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24.**

After a severe death threat directed at Pam and a shouting match, the Joker was back in the bedroom. He was sitting on top of the silk sheets, combing Harley's hair back in one hand and texting Jonny with the other.

Since being pumped full of Anti-toxin, Harley was exhausted. It didn't take her long to drift off into a deep sleep.

Her head was currently laying in the Joker's lap as he tapped away on his smartphone, with her arms and legs hold his own captive. She let out tiny breaths of pleasure as J's fingers diverted from her hair and started to rub her ear gently.

Jonny had come up trumps while he was playing detective round the docks. Mark and his Father were still holding territory over there, and it looked like they were taking up arms for a fight. The Joker chuckled at the thought of them planning to take him down.

"Harley?" He asked softly looking down at her.

"Mmm.." She groaned, smacking her lips together.

"Mallet or Baseball bat tomorrow?" He chuckled when he felt Harley's cheekbones rise into a small smile.

"Why not both?" She answered with her eyes still closed.

"Ooohhhhh.." J moaned. "You're bad girl."

Harley giggled and tightened her grip around his legs. "Glock or Ak-47?" She asked in return.

"Why Doll, tomorrow is a special occasion... I won't be using my toys on them. I want to enjoy this." The Joker retorted. "Only the best for the God Father and his snotty nosed brat."

"Bare hands then?" Harley opened her eyes slightly and grabbed the hand that was rubbing circles onto her ear lobe. She brought it down to her mouth and began kissing each knuckle.

"Bare hands." He confirmed with a wink.

Harley raised her head up and rested her chin on his thigh. "Now look who's being bad." She giggled.

"Oh Harley, _"_ He chuckled. "Let me show you just how bad my hands can be..."

Before she could even respond, the Joker suddenly flipped her over and swiftly crawled on top of her, sending his phone clattering to the ground.

The Joker lent down to her ear and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm going to break every bone in his pathetic little body."

He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. Harley let out an excited squeal.

His other hand ghosted down her body and gently rubbed her waist. "I'll bruise his skin so raw that he'll look like tenderised beef." Joker nipped her earlobe with his grill, earning a heavy moan out of her. "I'll peel the flesh from his body, I'll burn his skin in a roaring fire."

Harley arched her back as his tongue and teeth grazed her neck. "Stop talking dirty." She moaned.

The Joker chuckled in response and bit harder onto her neck. "You like that, don't you Harls. You like hearing what I'd do to people who try and hurt you."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes Puddin'."

"Does it make you want me?" He asked, moving his hand upwards towards her left breast. He cupped it firmly and gave it hard squeeze.

"I always want you." Harley confessed through half lidded eyes. "Wherever you are, whatever you've said, whatever you've done, I _always_ want you."

"You didn't want me a couple of days ago." Joker said sharply.

Harley giggled and hooked her right leg over his hip. "No harm in making you work for it, is there?" She teased.

"Were you playing games with me... Doctor?" J growled.

Oh Harley loved it when he called her that. He didn't do it very often but when he did, it sent a jolt of electricity up her spine. It reminded her of when she first laid eyes on him and how her name just rolled off his tongue as if it belonged there.

She tried to hard to resist his charms, but nearly a year later here she was, laying in a bed with none other than the Joker himself pinning her down.

"Why are you using past tense Puddin'?" She giggled. "What makes you think I've stopped." Harley tightened her grip around his hip and quickly flipped him over, causing him to release her wrists.

Joker groaned when his head hit the pillow, he looked up to see a curtain of blonde hair surrounding his face and in amongst it all, was a pair of lust filled, blue eyes and soft red lips.

Harley took her bottom lip between her teeth and straddled him. "Do you think you've earnt my attention Mr J?" She whispered.

Joker grinned widely and ran his tongue over his silver teeth. "Oh ,I've been a good boy Doctor. I think I deserve a little recreation time, don't you?"

Harley grabbed his face in both her hands and brought her lips down to his. Her tongue teased at his lips, begging for entrance. He gave in almost immediately.

The Joker's hands travelled down her body and grabbed her ass. Harley moaned into his mouth and began to rock gently on top of his body as her mouth attacked his.

"You're quite the handful Harley." The Joker purred, slapping her behind.

Harley giggled and grinded him harder. She broke away from his lips and sat upright on his chest. Her hands fluttered down his shirt as she gently teased the buttons.

Harley stopped rocking and placed both her hands flat against either side of his body.

Slightly confused as to why she had stopped, the Joker moved his hands to her hips and tried to encourage her to continue moving against him again. But she didn't.

Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong, Harley beat him to it.

"What if you're not real Puddin'? What if this is all just a figment of my imagination." Harley said, trying to avoid his eyes. "You're too perfect. No one in this world is, but you are. Why is that?"

Harley ran her fingers up to his face and traced his jaw line. "I just don't understand how you exist. The way you speak, to the way you walk. Everything about you is... Flawless."

The Joker growled and sat up abruptly, nearly knocking her off his lap. He grabbed her waist harshly and pulled her closer to him. "You don't think I'm real?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Harley only responded with a shy nod. She looked away from him, trying to hold back tears. The Joker reached out for her face and pulled it back towards him.

His eyes were alight with the most furious fire as he spoke to her. "You scared the shit out of me earlier. I thought you were stuck in your own mind. I thought you weren't coming back." He growled. "That man, boy, whoever he was. He was your imagination, not me! I'm real, everything thing we've been through, everything we've done is real."

Joker's hand slid down to her throat and he grasped it in his palm. "You don't think I've ever wondered if you're real or not, hmn? What if I'm still banged up in Arkham, being fed through a tube, while they try and fry my brain? Huh?!" He shouted.

Harley tried to struggle out of his grip but his hand only tightened around her throat. "I have a pretty extraordinary mind. But you, Harley, even I couldn't make you up." He slowly let go of her neck when he felt hot tears splash against his knuckles.

Harley's shiny, tear filled eyes sort out his and she smiled weakly. Joker took her hands in his and opened her palms. He raised them to his hair and encouraged her to touch it.

"Does that feel real?" He asked. Harley nodded, allowing more tears to dash down her face. J then moved her hands down to his face.

"This?"

She nodded again and fluttered her fingertips over his tiny scars. Harley moved her hands down to his lips and repeated the same motion.

While her hands were exploring his face, the Joker moved his own hands to his shirt and he began to unbutton it. Once it was open, he ripped it off his shoulders.

He brought his hands back to her and grabbed her wrists, he pulled her hands downwards, past his neck and to his chest. Joker looked into her face as she concentrated on the direction of her hands, she placed her felt palm over his heart and felt it beat wildly under his skin.

"And this, is this real?" He asked. Harley responded by taking his own hand and placing it on her chest, so that he could feel her heart beating just as quickly as his own.

With the Joker's hands on her chest, he gently pushed her back onto the mattress. Her head hung over the foot of the bed as his breath tickled her skin.

"You wanna feel real Harley?" He asked seductively. "I can make you feel real."

Joker ripped off the dress that she was still wearing from earlier and pulled it down her body. Once it was off her, he began to lightly kiss her body, slowly traveling back up to her face.

Harley's head hung over the bed, exposing her neck widely. The strain caused her breathing to become heavier. "Puddin'." She moaned, feeling feather light pecks moved their way up one of her legs to the inside of the thighs.

Joker nibbled on the sensitive skin, while rubbing circles with his thumb on her other thigh. Harley moaned at the sensation, her hands wiggled their way down to his hair and she grabbed his green roots sharply and began to tug in time with his nibbles.

Joker's purring sent vibrations through her skin and the more he did it, the more it became unbearable for her. "Please." She begged breathlessly.

Joker looked up to see her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, her whole body squirming under his torture.

"Please what Harley? Tell me what you want." Joker always loved to her beg, her sweet little Brooklyn accent begging to be touched, to be punished.

She moaned louder. "You. I want you. All of you."

J's hands tip toed up towards her panties. The red lace covering her sweet spot made his mouth drop. When Harley felt the tickle of his gold rings on her hips, she hooked her legs delicately over his shoulders and took a shuddering breath.

Pinching the lace between his fingers, he slowly slid them down, so slowly in fact it gave Harley shivers. She knew that just from this action, tonight was going to be different.

Harley raised her head slightly and watched his back muscles strain against his skin as he moved the lace up her thighs and down past her knees. He leant back and removed them swiftly, admiring her Goddess like body.

"Oh." J purred, finally looking into her eyes. "I've forgotten how good you look underneath me."

"I can tell." Harley giggled, looking at the tent in his slacks. She was just about to reach up and grab his belt, but he quickly slapped her hands away.

"Do you want this?" Joker said, in a frighteningly deep voice.

"Yes." Harley replied, rolling her head back down over the bed.

A smile stretched across her face when she heard his belt hit the floor and his zipper come undone. The bed suddenly moved under new weight and she felt the Joker crawl on top of her. He ran his hand down her neck and wrapped his fingers round it gently.

"Maybe you're not real." He whispered so quietly, that he hoped she wouldn't hear him. "If that's true, then I'll kill the man who wakes me up."

Joker applied pressure to her throat and lifted her head, he crashed his lips onto hers and took her mouth in the most fervent of ways.

While his tongue assaulted hers, he moved his free hand down to her hip and brought her leg up over his own. Harley arched her back, bringing her leg further up his body.

She moaned repeatedly into his mouth when she felt his arousal between her thighs. "Please Puddin', please." She begged.

"Tell me you love me." Joker murmured against her skin as he began to travel kisses down her neck.

Harley paused for a moment, he had never, ever asked her to say those words. Maybe it's because she usually said them so freely. But this, this was different, there was a slight desperation in his voice when he asked her for those three little words.

"I love you." She replied when she felt him move to her entrance. "I love you so much."

Harley suddenly cried out n deep pleasure when he worked his way inside her. She threw her head back over the bed. She was so far over, that her hair nearly touched the ground.

He thrust into her, so deeply that breathing became difficult for the both of them. The Joker moved against her body in the most passionate of ways, rocking against her, earning loud, needy groans from her. These noises only encouraged his slow, purposeful movements.

Neither of them spoke, they were truly lost for words as they worshiped one another's body. His hands moved down and grabbed both her knees.

Harley gasped when he pushed her knees down against her own body, allowing him to go harder and deeper inside of her.

Joker lent down and put all of his body weight on top pf her, his movements became more particular now, wanting to bring her over the edge.

"Harley." He finally spoke, moaning out her name as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could get over how good she felt underneath him.

She struggled to reply or even look at him. His thrusts picked up pace and the whole bed began to shake.

Her mouth parted as a hot, thick breath left her lips. Harley whimpered as she felt bubbles burst within her body.

She grabbed onto his hair with a greedy desperation and dragged her nails down, past his shoulder and broke the skin on his back.

"Come on Harley." J groaned, feeling her getting closer and closer to the edge. "Come for me."

She cried out, pinching her eyes shut as she felt fire flowing through her body. Joker raked his fingers from her hips to her thighs, leaving red welts in his path. The stinging pain of his hands against her porcelain white skin, ruined her.

"Joker." She cried.

He groaned feeling her release, she hugged him in the most delicious of ways. J looked down to see her skin shine with a thin sheet of sweat. He bent down to her exposed neck as her head rolled from side to side.

His teeth, lips and tongue latched down onto her glistening flesh. Joker was nearing his on demise but he needed to taste her, not just her skin but something more. Without a care for her comfort, he bit down harshly into the soft skin that covered her throat. He broke the surface almost instantly and he began sucking on the hot warm liquid that seeped out.

Harley gasped in both pain and pleasure and soon found herself teetering on the edge of another climax as he drank in her love, lust and blood.

"Oh God." Harley cried as he pushed her into the abyss, dragging himslef along with her. A few more thrust and he emptied himself inside her, and she claimed it all. For she was his and he was hers.

"Look at me." He ordered. Harley raised her head weakly, trying to blink through the blur that covered her eyes. Joker grabbed her face and pulled her up into a hot, wet kiss.

He released her and she fell backwards, bouncing on the bed as her back hit the silk covered sheets. Joker collapsed down next to her, trying to catch his breath and his head hung over the side with hers.

Neither of them spoke, the just stared forwards, both trying to collect their thoughts. After a few moments of silence, J shuffled closer to Harley and placed his lips against her ear.

"That was hot." He chuckled.

Harley smiled widely and turned to face him. "That was different." She corrected. "Good different."

"Well if a jobs worth doing..." J teased.

"Oh." Harley said, with a pout. "I'm a job to you now, am I?" She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Ah Baby, you forget.." He purred. With the little energy he had left, the Joker pulled her by the waist and dragged her on top of his body. "I enjoy my work."

Harley giggled and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Moments like these were worth the bust ups, arguments and fights. These were the moments that mattered.

They were both exhausted, naked and laying in each others arms. Yes, there was no way that this could be a dream. Harley was certain now. More certain than she'd ever been about anything.

"Love you." She mumbled into his tattooed skin.

Joker tightened his grip around her and kissed her hair. "Get some sleep now baby, tomorrows a big day."

* * *

 **I know I said 'cue action scenes' in the A/N of the last chapter, but technically I didn't lie... There was some action haha! I just felt like I couldn't continue if they hadn't fully forgiven one another. And I know some of you have been craving a chapter like this since CH4.**

 **BUT I pinky promise with all my cold heart that some fisty-cuffs is going down!**

 **Now onto the extended cut of Suicide Squad... Can I just say that I adored the new scenes, especially the one shot in Arkham. I think this really showed how messed up Harleen was before she got zapped with electricity and before she went for a midnight swim at Ace. She literally authorised for the Joker's brain to be fried like eggs. She didn't help him, she messed him up more than he already was. She erased the little memories that he had left after his accident. I loved Jared's expressions and the way he just carried the character. Although I'm still not happy with the lack of his appearance, his performance was incredible. Bring on future film with Letoker. I am ready!**

 **Just a quick shout out to DonnaJossee! Amazing new chapter and thank you so much for your kind words in you A/N. I agree 100% with what you wrote, I just adore how other writers interpret these characters, even if t's just a sentence or a quote. The way another author mind works to portray these characters just fascinates me, thank you for sharing your wonderful mind!**

 **So I'm working like a slave for the forthcoming week, so hopefully the next chapter won't be longer than a week, but if it is. Don't panic, I have not abandoned it. I'm just busy asf.**

 **Love you all so dearly! Have an amazing week and see you next chapter!**

 **-Mabel xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! So I'm back again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25.**

The Joker stepped out of the shower the next morning, with a towel hanging off his hips and water dripping down his body. He chuckled when he caught a glimpse of his Harlequin tangled in bed sheets through the steamy bathroom mirror.

He wasn't going to wake her just yet, the sight of her sleeping was too good to disturb, besides.. J had a meeting with Jonny before they went into battle.

Joker looked to his left hand side and saw the hairdryer laying on the counter. Harley must of sneaked it back in there when he wasn't looking.

He shut the bathroom door gently and switched on it on, in the hope that he could muffle the noise and not wake her up. Once his hair was dry, he slicked it back with hair gel and ran his tongue of his sharp grill.

Pulling the door back open, he saw that Harley hadn't moved an inch. He remembered the days when she used to have pretty bad insomnia, she still did sometimes. But nights like last night, made her forget the voices and the awful memories.

He always knew when the voices were back, Harley used to make little origami lotus flowers, just to keep her mind focused on anything other than the cruel taunts of her brain.

She never threw them away, they represented every bad thought and memory. Harley kept them under lock and key inside a big wooden box under her side of the bed. Of course the Joker thought it was ridiculous, he had the same voices, but the only difference was, he knew how to ignore them, or even use them to his own advantage.

And boy, were they working wonders for him right now.

The Joker chuckled to himself and slowly walked over towards his closet. His hands ran over the fine Tuxedo that he only wore on special occasions... Maybe he'd wear it tonight, it was going to be a night to remember after all.

Running his pale fingers past it, he grabbed his black silk shirt, gold blazer and black matching slacks. Harley loved that blazer, he mused to himself as he slipped it on.

Trying to be as quite as possible, the Joker padded his way over towards his stack of Jewellery. He picked out his usual gold chains and slung them over his neck. He slid on his rings, feeling the cool metal slide over each knuckle. He turned his attention to a green velvet ring box, he picked it up and opened it. Inside was rather heavy looking golden skull ring, it was incredibly detailed and had deep black stones for the soulless eyes.

Joker tested the weight of it in his hand and glanced over at the sleeping blonde. Her lips were swollen from being bitten viciously and her face was still flushed form last nights events. Harley had given him this ring after being together for six months. She called it their anniversary but the Joker politely reminded her that she should be celebrating the fact that she was still alive in his company rather then being his personal ball and chain.

Speaking of chains. The Joker placed the ring back in the box and reached out for his Rolex and linked bracelets. He latched them on around his wrists and shook them both, making sure they settled just above the cuffs of his shirt.

"Puddin'." A little mouse like voice squeaked from behind him. J rolled his eyes, all the effort he had gone to not to wake her and she woke to the sound of metal clinking together.

"Go back to sleep Harls." He ordered, not even looking round to see her. In truth he didn't want to meet her eyes. Last night he had exposed a side of himself he vowed never to show Harley and he had. And he couldn't understand why.

Harley was a loyal, sexy little thing that stirred feelings deep inside of him. He hated it, and he hated her even more for it.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "Come back to be-" A yawn broke her sentence.

"Things to do baby, people to see." He replied.

Harley groaned and sat up right in the bed, pulling the sheet up to conceal her body. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Joker tensed his shoulders and finally turned to face her, but he didn't look into he eyes. "You looked like you needed the rest." He answered.

Harley got up on her knees, and while she was still clutching the silk sheets around her body, she crawled over to the foot of the bed. "What's wrong Puddin'?"

"Nothing." He snapped. Joker went to turn away but he stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Something's wrong, you're acting weird." Harley said, running her fingers over the gold chains. She raised herself up higher on the bed so that her face was now level with his. "If it's about the hairdryer, I put it back, I-"

"It's not about the bloody hairdryer!" He growled, interrupting her. Joker pushed her away snarled.

"2 steps forward, 10 back, huh Puddin'?" Harley retorted, growing angry.

"Don't, I'm not in the mood." He took a stride towards the door but he was pulled to a stop by two hands grabbing onto his shoulder and turning him around sharply. Before he had time to even react, Harley lips crashed into his.

Her hands threaded themselves into his hair, making a point that pushing her away after last night was not going to happen.

"Don't shut me out." She mumbled breathlessly into his mouth. He responded with a deep, rumbling growl and he picked up her silk clad body and slammed her up against the nearby wall.

J pulled her legs up around his hips and pressed her harshly against his body, almost crushing her between himself and the wall.

Joker pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Now get you arse in that shower before I kick it there."

* * *

The roaring sound of the Jokers purple Lamborghini ripped though the streets of Gotham. J was laughing wildly as innocent pedestrians and fellow drivers swerved and ducked out of his way. Road markings and lanes didn't apply to the Joker, he paid his taxes so in his opinion, he owned the tarmac.

Harley sat next to him, giggling with a full mouth. She had insisted that they stop off at a drive thru just so she could ease her ever aching hunger.

"Get grease in my car and I'll end you." J threatened, with an equally dark smile.

"Yeah, yeah alright." Harley replied with a full mouth.

"It's a wonder you ain't fat yet." Joker retorted, watching her take another heart attack filled bite of her burger.

"I get plenty of exercise..." She winked.

They pulled up outside the club and Joker quickly nipped round to Harley's side of the car, opening up the door for her. Harley's heart swelled at his chivalry, but little did she know, he only did it to prevent his car from getting food smudges all over the handle.

"Thank ya' Pud." She kissed him on the cheek as she stepped out of the car.

Joker grumbled and took her arm in his. He looked over at her with a small smile playing on his lips. Harley was wearing her full red and blue get-up. Fishnets, two toned hot pants and Daddy's lil' monster shirt, all gift wrapped in her Property of the Joker jacket.

Her ever growing hair was strapped up into two high pigtails, giving the illusion that it was longer that it actually was. Little tints of colour peaking through the gaps of platinum blonde hair.

"Stop staring, you make me feel self conscious." Harley frowned, adjusting her light coloured bangs.

His eyes wandered over to her bare neck and he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"What is it?" She asked, now touching the side of her neck. "I got a hickey or somethin'?"

Joker snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her. "You want one?" And with that remark, he chomped his grill together like a hungry shark.

Harley giggled and clamped hers open and shut in return. He grabbed her forearm and gently led her into the club.

As soon as they walked into the club, everything stopped. The dancers who were previously practicing a new dance routine in their cages paused, and the bar staff re-loading the stock froze on the spot. Even the music halted for Gotham's royal couple.

The Joker broke the silence with a strangling laugh. "As you were ladies." He said, nodding at the dancers. Without hesitation, the music started again and they began to slowly move back into rhythm.

Harley suddenly squealed in joy and broke away from the Joker, he swung his head round to see her tackling a human body in a bone crushing hug.

He saw a gentle hand emerge and wrap itself round Harley's back, returning the embrace. The ring this woman wore was unmistakeable. It was a deep cut diamond, captured by a white gold cage, which sat on a similarly coloured band.

That ring once sat in Gotham City's History museum.. But that was before a certain former employee and friend stole it for his fiancée, now turned wife.

"Pearl." Joker smiled, walking over to join his two favourite ladies.

Harley released her and smiled back up at J. He pinched her cheek affectionately and turned his attention to Pearl.

He took her hand and kissed it. Joker had earnt Harley's forgiveness for the other night, but he still had to earn Mrs P's.

Pearl politely smiled back at him and reclaimed her hand. "J, I hope you've been behaving yourself." She said, glancing at Harley quickly.

The Joker chuckled. He slid and arm around Harley's waist and pulled her into his embrace. "I've been on my best behaviour, haven't I Harls?"

"Mmmm... Define best?" Harley quipped with a teasing smile. Joker inwardly growled and sharply pinched her skin underneath her top.

She squeaked in surprise and pulled away from his grip. Pearl glared unamused at the Joker. Harley felt like a child who'd just walking in on her parents arguing.

"I think I'll go find Jade... She's still around here somewhere, right Mrs P?" Harley asked, noticing the tension between both Pearl and the Joker increase.

"Yes sweetie, she's with Mr Frost upstairs." She replied.

Harley's eyes lit up at her answer. Maybe Jonny was finally listening to her advice about not wasting chances.

Realising that Harley was about to abandon him to the wrath of Pearl, the Joker began to slowly follow Harley towards the stairs.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards. "Oh no you don't Mister. You're coming with me."

J groaned, being collared by Pearl was his worst nightmare. "I'd love to spend some time with you Pearl, but I need to see Frosty-boy, it's important."

Rolling her eyes at his pathetic excuse, she replied. "I'm not asking you Joker, I'm telling you. Now, come with me."

J turned to Harley to look for an escape, but she quickly darted upstairs, giggling at his current predicament.

"I won't forget your treachery Harley!" He shouted up to her and Pearl began to drag him off.

* * *

Upstairs, Jade was sitting on the edge of the bed that she had occupied for the past couple of days, with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth.

Jonny stood over her with his arms folded, watching the little red strip rise and fall through the glass.

"You've still got a temperature." He muttered. Frost raised his arm and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. "I'll get something to cool you down."

Just as his hand left her skin, Jade's own hand shot out and grabbed his.

Confused, Jonny reclaimed his arm and waited for her to speak.

Jade mentally kicked herself for the gesture. "Sorry... I.. Err." She took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "I just wanted to say thanks, y'know, for helping me and..." Jade's eyes scanned the floor until she reached his shiny black shoes, she followed them upwards, letting her green orbs rise up to meet his. "No one has ever been as kind to me as you have these past few days. Thank you."

Frost furrowed his brow at her words. "No need to thank me Miss Clarke." He replied with his cold and professional demeanour.

Jade scoffed at his rigid reply. "Jonny, please don't... It's not Miss Clarke, not anymore."

Frost took a careful step forwards and gently lowered himself onto the bed next to her. He looked up and looked over her jet black hair, he wondered if it had always been that colour. His thoughts were interrupted when a pair of warm hands grasped his cold ones.

"It's Jade. I want you to call me Jade." She whispered. "That's the name I've chosen, and I want you to use it."

"Jade." He confirmed, looking into her deep green eyes.

She smiled sweetly and squeezed his hands in her own. "Why are you helping me Jonny?"

Frost's eyes widened in a mortified expression. "I err.. I helping you because.." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Because?" Jade edged closer to him, shuffling so close that their knees touched.

"Because, I see you a lot, I mean I see how guys treat you." He admitted. "They think just because you have a pretty face that they can treat you like shit. I don't like it. You shouldn't have to put up with it."

Jade smiled and traced her index finger over his knuckles. "You think I'm pretty?"

Frost nodded slowly. "You don't deserve to looked at like a piece of meat. That's not right Jade. It's not right and I... I want to help you, when I saw you in that booth, with that piece of scum... I-."

Jade cut him off instantly. "You can't help me. This is my life now. I don't have a choice."

Jonny studied the tears forming in her eyes. He raised his right hand and cupped her chin. "There's always a choice... If it's about the money, there are other ways to earn it. You're a smart girl. I've seen you help Pearl out with the accounts. You've got a way with numbers, a gift."

She smiled at him, allowing a stray tear to escape her eye. "Who'd hire an ex-exotic dancer? Heck, I wouldn't even hire me." Jade retorted.

"Don't!" Jonny snapped. "Don't you dare say that. You're no better than the rest of that scum if you treat yourself the same way they treat you. I see more than a dancer. I see a bright, beautiful, intelligent girl who's stumbled down the wrong path." He pulled his other hand up to grasp her face. "You have to choose another track to get off this one."

"Jonny, I-."

"Please Jade. I'll talk to the Boss. He listens to me, he'll let you leave. I can get you a new Identity, or you can even go back to your old one. Let me help you, please Jade. I can't watch you night after night being used and abused by grubby little men." Frost pleaded.

Jade raised her hands and placed them over his, which were still holding her face. "But if I leave, I'll have to leave everything behind me... Everything and Everyone." Her right hand left his and rested on the collar of his shirt.

Her fingers danced along the white cotton and fluttered against the skin on his neck. She looked over at her own movements, concentrating on the direction she was taking, moving further up, feeling the tickle of his stubble against the bud of her finger tips.

"Not everyone." Frost whispered. They locked eyes in that moment and their faces drew closer and closer together.

Jade's breath caught her throat when she saw Frost eyes divert to her lips, his hands gripped her jaw gently and began to pull her face closer to his. Jade copied him, and pulled on his shirt collar to inch him closer.

The hot air from their lungs both met, dancing inbetween the small gap that left their lips only millimetres apart. With their faces so close together, Frost felt Jades eyelashes flicker against his cheek as she closed her eyes.

A loud knock battered against the door and both Frost and Jade threw their bodies apart with a jump.

"Shit." Jonny muttered under his breath. He looked over at Jade, who had now flushed red with embarrassment.

He couldn't help but smile at the slight disappointment on her face. Frost pushed off the bed and walked a safe distance away for Jade.

"Who is it?" He asked, with a sharp undertone.

"It's me!" Shout a strong Brooklyn accent. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a bouncing blonde, wearing blue and red hot pants strode in, looking like the cat that got the cream. She stopped suddenly, glancing at Jade and then Jonny.

"Oh shit!" She giggled. "Did I interrupt somethin'?"

"No." Frost said defensively. "I was just checking to see if-."

"She had a tongue?" Harley muttered under her breath, noticing that Jade's face grow even more rosy than before.

Frost clenched his fists at her remark. Harley eyes his body language and held her hands up in surrender. "Do ya' want me to leave the room?" She asked.

"Why?" Jonny replied, trying to keep up a nonchalant expression.

"You know why..." She smiled with a suggestive wink.

Before Jonny could even muster up a retort, he gritted his teeth and stormed past Harley, knocking her shoulder as he left the room.

As soon as Jonny left, Harley squealed in delight and rushed over towards Jade.

"Did ya' kiss?" She asked, not beating about the bush.

Jade blushed further and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Nearly."

Harley's face fell. "Did I..?" Suddenly the realisation that she may have been the reason why they didn't seal the deal, hit her like a train. "Oh God, I'm sorry Jade. I do pick my moments, don't I?" Harley joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"It's okay babe." Jade smiled. "He err... He said I'm pretty."

Another squeak left the Blonde's mouth and she tackled Jade in a hug. "I knew it! I knew he was hot for you!"

"I uh, don't know about that, but I think he might like me." Jade stuttered.

Harley pulled back form the hug and raised her brow. "Y'know for a chick who's employed to entertain men, you're terrible at reading em'."

Jade giggled like a little schoolgirl. "I really like him Harls, but he's not very-."

"Open? Yeah.. Tell me about it." Harley sighed. "But sometimes those kinda men are the best kind, because when they do let you in... It's the best feeling in the world."

"You and the Boss back on then?" Jade asked.

"Oh, we're on alright..." Harley moaned in delight. "The things he did to me last night.."

Jade quickly covered Harley's mouth with her hand. "I'm still not feeling 100 percent Harls, maybe leave out the gory details.."

Harley shivered. "The thought of it's making me all tingly."

Jade held her own mouth, pretending to throw up.

Harley laughed and then her face turned serious. "Jade, if you do like him. Maybe act sooner than later yeah?"

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, with a concerned voice.

"Frosty probably told you, but tonight were going after Mark. He's gotta pay for all the shit he's caused and you know how dangerous our little escapades can get."

"No," Jade's eyes narrowed. "No, Jonny didn't tell me."

Harley smiled weakly. "I'm sure it will be fine. I'm just sayin', in this profession, you gotta treat every day as your last. Missed opportunities only lead to regret."

Jade nodded in agreement. "When is this hit gunna happen?"

"Soon." Harley replied. "Very soon."

* * *

 **Jadonny is back as promised! I am currently working on the next chapter, so fingers crossed it won't be too long before I bash out another update!**

 **Again, this was a filler chapter. I needed to place everyone on before we get to the ass kicking. Bud and Lou are coming, be patient with lil' ole me. I know that 30 chapters are usually my stop mark, but we still have time! Haha!**

 **A massive thank you again to all the reviews and followers! You inspire me to write more! THANK YOU!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay me! Updated in less than a week *takes bow*. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26.**

Pearl marched Joker to his office, one they were inside, she gave him the most disappointing glare that J had even witnessed in his entire life.

"What!?" The Joker groaned, rolling his eyes. "We're fine now. Everything's back to normal."

"Is it? Is it indeed." Pearl said, dripping in sarcasm.

"Look," J held his hands up. "We kissed, we made up and now it's back to business."

Pearl ignored him. "Did you use the list?"

Silence scattered across the room. "Yeah.. The list, right." Joker finally replied.

Pearl shook her head from side to side. "Why did I even bother."

"You bother, because I pay you to!" Joker snapped. "Besides, like I told you before, she doesn't like all that gushy romantic crap."

"How do you know?" She retorted. "Have you ever tried it?"

J paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know her inside and out. Harley don't like to be doted on. She likes to be clingy, not to be clinged to." He explained.

"So, you think that showing a softer romantic side is weak. Is that what you're saying?" Pearl argued, growing annoyed.

"Yes." Joker replied bluntly. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Love is a fickle thing. Label it and things go wrong, thrive on it and things go wrong, express it... And guess what? Things go wrong." He shouted. "I thought you of all people would understand that Pearl."

"Don't... Don't you dare." Pearl whispered.

Joker sighed, knowing that his comment was a bit below the belt. "All I'm saying is, I can't love. Harley understands that, she knew what she was signing up for, and she's happy." He smiled. "Just because I don't pander to her every need, doesn't mean I'm not as loyal to her as she is to me. I've killed for that little minx and I will continue to do so until no body left alive to hurt her."

"Including yourself?" Pearl retorted.

"The pain I give her is nothing, nothing compared to what others might do to get to me, through her." He walked over to his chair and took a seat. "What you and everyone else don't seem to understand is, yeah, I've hit her before and I probably will again. If she fucks up, she has to deal with the consequences. That's a simple fact of life." He shrugged. "But I won't ever and will never hurt her for the fun of it."

Joker pointed his finger in Pearls direction. "I've been working my ass off the past few days trying to get her to come back to me, I waited on her hand and foot, cooked her breakfast, told her how beautiful she is and I even said sorry!" He shouted. "But none of that worked, it took her to realise what life would be like without me, for her to forgive me. She can't live without me Pearl, and right now I don't-." He interrupted himself with a growl. "She's an incredibly annoying, pain in the ass, but she's my pain in the ass."

Pearl stood still, shocked at his outburst. A slow smile crept onto her face. "You did use my list." She said, her grin growing wider and wider.

He paused for a moment. "Shut up." He snapped.

"Y'know.. For someone who's so against love, you sure seem to be showing symptoms of it." Pearl mocked.

"And for someone who's meant to be my employee, you sure seem to be avoiding your duties." Joker quipped back.

"Avoiding my duties!?" Pearl's eyes went wide at the accusation. "I've been doing nothing but picking up after you! We're another dancer down now Jade's out of action and because you punched Mark's face in, we now have to find another alcohol supplier."

"Don't worry about the booze Pearly.. After tonight, we'll be our own suppliers." He grinned.

"You're not seriously going to take over the Docks are you? It's a death trap." She gave him a stern look.

"Death trap? Don't make me laugh. Marky boy and his Daddykins aren't a threat my dear." Joker laughed. "I can just picture them now, Mark getting as high as a kite through his busted up nose and Daddy smoking a fat cigar, sitting on his equally fat arse. The closest threat to my life is that corner of the rug I keep tripping on." J pointed down towards the floor.

"Arrogance will get you killed J." Pearl remarked.

"Arrogance is what's kept me alive." He stated. "Besides, like I told Harley. It will be like shooting rats in a barrel."

Pearl opened her mouth to responds, but soon snapped it shut when there was a gentle but urgent knock on the door.

"Boss, I got what you wanted." A gruff, frost-like voice came from the door.

Joker grinned widely and beckoned Jonny inside. "Come in ol'man."

"Joker, we were having a conversation?" Pearl said, slightly pissed off.

J waved his hand in dismissal. "Not anymore."

Frost then walked in holding a pile of papers and a long leather, rectangle box.

Joker clapped his hands together excitedly. "All my Christmases have come early!"

Jonny chuckled politely and handed him the items. Joker walked back over to his desk and took a seat. His grin couldn't of stretched wider even if he had wanted it to.

He ran his cold pale hands over the leather and relished the feeling against his skin. "Did you get it exactly how I wanted it?" Joker asked.

"To the last letter Boss." Frost replied proudly.

"Good, good." J ran his fingers over the clasp to the box, he unclipped it and slowly raised the lid. He instantly made an 'O' face with his lips and darted his eyes towards Frost.

"Perfect." He beamed. Joker closed the box back up and pushed it to one side. He picked up the stack of papers and began flicking through them. The were all stills of CTV footage taken from around the Docks, everyone who entered and left that area were all caught on camera.

Frost lent over the desk and tapped his finger on one of the pictures. "They travel in a Blacked out Bentley Boss. I've just got off the phone to one of the guys and it's parked at the Docks as we speak."

"Any sign of a Black Bat as well as a Bentley?" The Joker asked in a dark tone.

"No Boss. Not a chance, he's been too busy locking up half of the underworld to bother himself with petty criminals."

"Well!" J exclaimed. "It looks like we'll be doing a spot of our own illegal vigilante work tonight. I do hate the lower class of criminal scum."

Frost nodded in agreement.

"You could even wear that golden Batman mask Jonny boy. Put some props to good use." He joked.

"Gold isn't really my colour Boss." Jonny replied. He stood there for a moment and raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Hey Boss?"

"Yes Jonny?" Joker smiled sweetly.

"After tonight, do you mind if we have a little chat? Nothing bad, I just need to talk to you."

"Oh Jonny-boo. You know what chit-chat does right?" J snarled.

Pearl was still standing in the room, she was astounded how much the Joker's attitude changed around his more official employees. The intimidation tactics were impressive, along with the subtly threatening body language.

"Of course he will Mr. Frost. " She piped up. "He'll be having a lot of chats after tonight, won't you J."

Joker folded his arms across his chest like a sulking child. "Will not."

"Will." Pearl warned, trying to imitate his threatening behaviour.

"Won't." Joker muttered under his breath.

There was a wash of silence over the room, Pearl was brimming with rage at J's attitude. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her finger to his direction. "I'm going to leave now before I say something I'll regret." She told him. "We'll pick up this conversation later."

Pearl turned don her heel and marched out of the office, letting the door slam behind her.

"Good thing Roberts dead, because being married to that, would of driven him to suicide." Joker commented, sticking his tongue out at the closed door.

Frost cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened his tie. "You want me to get Harley Boss?"

J's blue eyes suddenly lit up and his foul mood was immediately forgotten. "Yes."

Jonny nodded and turned to leave the room. "Wheels up in an hour Boss?"

"One hour." Joker confirmed.

* * *

"Puddin'?" Harley said quietly while peaking her head round the door. The Joker obviously hadn't heard her yet because his attention wasn't on her. Instead, he had his face buried into the open leather box, his giggles radiated the entire room.

"Puddin'?" She called louder, knocking her fist on the open door.

The Joker jumped and snatched the lid of the box shut. He stuffed it under the desk and looked up at her.

"Harley," He purred. "Come over and sit by Daddy."

Joker patted the side of his desk and gestured her to move over towards him.

"Uh, okay." Harley made her way over to him, with the sound of her Adidas heels hitting the floor. She inched closer to him, but didn't take a seat on his desk, she just stared at him with a worried look in her eye.

Joker chuckled at her uneasy expression. "C'mon, I don't bite."

Harley smiled and tapped her fingers around the mahogany desk. "Liar, I know you do."

"Guilty." Joker smirked, looking the prominent bite mark from last night on her neck.

Harley looked into his face and parted her mouth slightly. How could one man have so many faces? When he frowned it looked like he could kill you with just one glance, but when he smiled.. Oh, that face lit up like the night sky, his eyes shone with the most disconcerting spark. It was truly mesmerizing.

"You're catching flies again baby." Joker giggled.

Harley snapped her mouth shut and blushed slightly. She raised her body slightly and took a seat on the edge of his desk. J extended his arms and grabbed her by the hips, his fingers laced though her belt and pulled her across the surface.

She was now positioned between his legs, J ran his hands down each leg and placed her feet either side of his body.

Harley raised a brow when she saw the leather box on his lap, the same box that he was looking at before she came in.

"What's that?" She asked reaching out to grab it.

Joker slapped her hands away and looked up at her with dark eyes. "Don't touch what doesn't belong to you Doll."

"Sorry Puddin'." Harley apologised.

Joker stood sharply and towered over her. He slammed the box on the desk right next to her and then took her face in his hands.

"You need to promise me that you'll stick to me like glue tonight. No wandering off, that place is a fortress and if you get lost, I might not be able to find you." Joker explained, tightening his grip on her jaw. "And if you disobey Daddy, he might not want to find you."

Harley nodded at his threat. "Okay Daddy."

"Good girl. But remember the most important rule, hm?" J leant down and bumped his lips against her earlobe. "Go crazy."

She shivered at his words and couldn't help but slip out a whimper and he bit into the soft flesh around her ear cuffs.

His right hand left her body and grasped the box. Joker puled away from hr abruptly and shoved the black leather block into her hands.

"Open it." He growled menacingly.

Harley looked up into his eyes and then back down to the box, her ands fumbled along the smooth material. "What is it?"

Joker grabbed her wrists harshly and shook them as she held the box. "You won't find out unless you open it."

She giggled lightly and nodded. "If it's something gross... I'll kill ya'."

"You can try." He smirked.

Harley opened the lid and raised it on its hinges slowly, her eye swelled up at the contents of the box.

"You-?" She raised her head to look at him through wet eyes. "Oh my God."

Joker bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. He placed his hands inside the box and lifted the item out.

"Don't ever take this off, not without my permission." He told her sternly. Joker placed the gift around her neck. His hands wandered round to the back and looped the buckle around her skin. He pulled tightly, making Harley gasp for breath.

Once it was fastened, the Joker then grabbed each of her pigtails in one hand and pulled her head back sharply. With his free hand, he traced the 6 gold letters with the pad of his finger.

"Say it." He whispered. "Say it."

Harley took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, feeling the pressure of his grip on her hair and the tightness around her neck, she moaned. "Puddin'."

* * *

Jonny was leaning against the parking lot door, watching half witted goons load the fleet of 'Panda Purveyor' vans full of weapons, ammunition and other contraptions.

His pushed his body off the doorframe and turned away to head towards the armoury, which was conveniently located in the cellar.

Straitening his jacket, he made his way down the cobbled steps, it was dark, dust and cold. No one had been down here in ages, but that was the point. Only the emergency supplies were kept down here, and Frost had a feeling that they were gunna need all the help thy could get.

Seeing the over head light above him, Jonny reached out and ran his hand over the rough brick wall. Once he found the switch, he flicked it on.

A humming sound accompanied the lights as they glowed a dull yellow. He walked down further across the room and scanned the various weapons. Old WWII grenades sat in a row like proud soldiers. Rifles and shotguns lined each of the four walls, canisters of Smilex were littered over the tiny wooden table, along with bullets and switchblades.

"Jonny?" A little voice squeaked from the top of the stairs.

Frost turned sharply on his heel and peered up towards the entrance. He could just about make out a tiny figure.

"Yeah?" He replied, not sure who it could be.

"It's Jade, can I – Can I come down?" She asked nervously.

Jonny cleared his throat. "Err, sure."

Light footsteps patter down the stairs, her body becoming clearer and clearer with each step she took.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going after Mark tonight?" Jade asked, now standing in front of him fully.

Jonny tried to look away from her eyes, those deep green jewels were like magnets, and not only that, he seemed defenceless whenever he looked into them. He quickly looked away, focusing on a spot behind her head.

"It's just a job." Frost remarked. "I don't talk about my job with anyone but the Boss."

"Why?" She whispered gently. Her hand came out and caught his in a gently grip.

Jonny wanted to pull away, he wanted to leave the room entirely. He didn't want this kind of attachment with another human being. He prided him self of being disconnected with people, the more souls you let into your life, the more mistrust.

"Because it's no one else's business." Frost snapped and pulled his hands away.

Jade gasped at his sudden outburst. She stumbled back a few steps and looked at him with wide eyes.

Jonny saw tears gathering in her eyes. He immediately walked over towards her and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this."

Jade nodded. "And what... Is this?" She gestured her hands between the both of them.

"I don't know." He replied truthfully.

"Before.. In the room upstairs.." She stuttered. "I wanted to... I mean.. Did you want to-?" Jade groaned in frustration and buried her head in her hands.

"I did." He said softly, he pulled her hands away from her face and surrendered to her emerald orbs. "I do."

He rubbed his thumbs across her skin, catching her black fly way hairs in his hands. "I feel something when I'm around you. I've never felt like that around another person before."

"Me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He smiled. "You're the only one I like being around."

Jade giggled, releasing a few stray tears. "I like being around you too."

"Yeah?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah." Jade nodded and looked down at his lips. Their bodies pulled together with and uncontrollable force.

Jonny's hands moved to the back of her neck and he grasped the ends of her coal black locks in his fingers.

Jade gripped the lapels of his jacket and pressed her body against his. She looked up into his grey eyes. "Kiss me." She whispered.

Without any hesitation Jonny pulled her lips up to meet his. It was gentle and soft to begin with, but soon Jade laced her hands into his hair and moved her mouth against his in a more fervent way.

Frost plunged his tongue into he mouth and walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. His hands gripped her head teasingly as he continued to kiss Jade with all the pent up feelings that he had tried to discarded over the past few days.

Jade moaned into his mouth when her back made contact with the brick wall, her arms tightened around his neck and she responded with just as much enthusiasm. No man had ever kissed her like this before. It wasn't just lips connecting in passion, it was more than that. She felt her emotional walls practically crumble to the ground as he intensified the embrace.

The men she had been with only used her for one thing, they never made her feel the way Jonny did. He cared, even if he didn't want to, he did and it made her heart burst with a type of happiness that she hand experienced in a long time.

The kiss gradually ended with light pecks. Frost's grip moved down to her waist as he rested his forehead against hers. "I've got to go." He murmured.

Jade smiled and ran her fingers over the side of his face. "Please come back." She asked. "For me?"

Jonny pulled away from her embrace and took her by the hands. "Promise."

He gave her once last look and began to walk away. He was suddenly pulled back round, and a pair of strawberry flavour lips crashed onto his once more.

Jade then pulled away and straightened his tie. "Give him a punch in the face for me?"

"You go it." He smirked. Jonny dashed up the stairs, leaving Jade standing alone in the cellar.

* * *

The Joker was leaning against the Black SUV. Harley liked to call it the company car, since they only used it on jobs. She was standing next to him, twirling a piece of cherry bubble-gum between her fingers.

"The one with the baby face creeps me out." Harley said, looking at the Joker's henchmen as they loaded up the vans.

"That's kinda the point Harls." He replied, whilst checking over his revolver.

"Why don't you make Frosty wear a mask?" She asked, now turning fully to face him.

J smiled, flashing his metallic charm. "He doesn't need one Pumpkin... Have you seen his face?"

Harley broke into a laugh and she threw her arms around the Joker's neck. J placed his revolver back into his leather gun holster, took her by the waist and suddenly dipped her romantically. She squeaked in excitement.

"Do I need a mask, Doll face?" He purred, leaning over her body.

"Na-uh Puddin." Harley giggled as she shook her head. "You're terrifying just the way you are."

"Mmm... Ya' think so?" Hs eyes pieced hers while he still held her body. Harley was just about to reply but she was suddenly pulled upwards and set on her feet.

Jonny walked in, carrying a slight blush on his face. Joker pushed Harley aside and walked towards his right hand man.

"What you been doing Frosty? I thought I said an hour?" Joker growled in annoyance.

Harley noticed his flushed cheeks and giggled quietly. "Awh, leave him alone Pud, he's just been tying some loose ends."

J swung his head round and gave her a sharp glare. "Keep your trap shut Harley." He turned back to Frost and gently tapped his hand on his lapels. Joker paused for a moment and pinched the fabric, he brought it back up to his own face a squinted his eyes.

"Now... What's this?" Joker asked, holding up a strand of black hair. "You thinking about getting extensions Frost? Or are you doing something you shouldn't be, hmm?"

Without hesitation, Jonny calmly denied the accusation. "Must of been the dry cleaners Boss."

"You err.. Wouldn't be lying to me Frost, would you old boy?" He snarled. "If there's a little problem distracting you from your work, I might have to get rid of it."

There was a moment of silence, whilst Jonny thought of his next answer. "The problem has been dealt with." He replied simply.

"Good." Joker flicked the stray hair away and stepped on it. "Let's get moving." He took Harley by the hand and opened up the car door for her. She was just about talk back to him in Jonny's defence, but J wagged his finger at her.

"Silence is golden baby."

She rolled her eyes and scooted across the seat to allow the Joker to slip in behind her. Once they were seated, the Joker's goons bundled into the Panda vans and roared the rattily engines to life. Frost took a deep breath and climbed into the Black SUV's drivers seat, he turned the key in the ignition and caught the Joker's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Move it, you've wasted enough time already." He growled.

Frost nodded and pulled the car into reverse gear. Moving out of the parking lot, the Purveyor vans followed closely behind.

Harley, still remaining quiet, placed her hand on the Joker's knee and smiled up at him. Noticing that he hadn't slapped her hand away, she shuffled closer to him and leaned in for a whisper.

"He's sorted the problem, just forget it. Please?" She begged. "Besides, you've got bigger fish to fry."

J snapped his head round to her direction. "That I do baby, that I do." He gently places his hand on her thigh and squeezed it lightly. Joker turned his head and gazed out at the dreary Gotham streets. Litter lined every curb, and grey haze washed over every building.

"It's been a while since we've gone fishing." He told her, applying a bit more pressure to her fishnet covered legs.

* * *

 **I am so ready to write the Joker getting into fisty-cuffs! Hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next update, but apologies in advance if you do!**

 **Sooooo... Recently a good friend of mine, (RoyalFlushGang) just uploaded her first Fan Fiction... And may I just say... Wow. Like wow. If you adore Joker and Harley as much as I do, I recommend going over to her profile and checking it out! 'Delirious Descent into love' just the title gave me shivers. Only one chapter so far, but I can tell it's going to be an emotional rollercoaster, of excitement, madness and of course... Beautiful Clown love. Listen to Auntie Mabel and go read.**

 **And finally, just a heads up! After 'Boss' Is finished, I've been thinking about a festive one-shot for Christmas? Or a maybe a mini chaptered story? What do you guys think? Let me know!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Mabel x**


	27. Chapter 27

**December greetings everyone! I can't believe this year is nearly over! Let's just hope 2017 brings us more Joker, or even hope of a reappearance soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27.**

The black SUV rumbled over the changing terrain from concrete to thick wooden decking. Darkness had swept over the Gotham docks with a thick, suffocating fog.

Harley gripped onto the door handle in anticipation, she loved the build up to jobs like this, the sound of the Joker grinding his metallic teeth in thought and bursting out in spontaneous laughter always got her bubbling in excitment.

The Joker glanced to her direction and saw her squirming around. "Calm down Pumpkin. We want to savour this."

Harley rolled her eyes and swung her head round to face him. "I know."

"I know _, what_?" He said playfully.

"I know, Puddin'." She answered, with a slight smirk.

J raised his hand and ruffled her like child. "Good girl."

Harley looked up distraught as she caught the reflection of her hair in the car window. "Joker! I'm gunna get you back for that!" She threatened. Harley practically leapt on top of the green haired man and tackled him to the back corner of the SUV. She pinned him down with force and attacked his perfectly combed hair with her hands.

The Joker fought against her, but when Harley was on top, she was hard to get down again. "Get off me you little brat." He growled, trying to pry her devious little hands away from his hair.

During this time, Frost was stealing worried glances at the pair through the rear view mirror. He just thanked his lucky stars that they would nearly be at their destination, because playful fights between the Joker and Harley Quinn only ended either of two ways, and right now, he wasn't sure which direction it was going to take.

"I said get off!" Joker shouted. He managed to grab her wrists and push her backwards. Harley fell onto the seat next to him which caused her head to bounce and hit the car window. She winced in pain and rubbed her sore head.

"Ow!" She cried.

Joker chuckled and pointed his finger at her. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again. You never win. I always win."

Jonny relaxed in his seat knowing that out of the two possible outcomes, it seemed to be diverting towards the less uncomfortable situation for him.

Suddenly the car jerked upwards as Frost hit a lump of uneven ground. Harley's head jolted upwards and smacked against the door for the second time.

She whimpered at the pulsing pain, but before she could sit herself upright to prevent another nasty bump, she was pulled downwards by her ankles.

"Silly baby." Joker purred, he climbed on top of her and ran his hands up her rigid tights. "You're an accident waiting to happen."

Harley pouted and grabbed hold of his shirt collar. "My head hurts Daddy."

"I'm not surprised." He cooed. Joker placed a hand behind her neck and lifted her head slightly. "Who knows, maybe it might of knocked some sense into you."

Harley gasped and hit him hard on the shoulder. "I'm a Doctor dammit!" She shouted playfully.

"I'm not an expert Harley... But I reckon your doctorate is kinda invalid now." He stated with a wicked smile. "You're certifiably insane."

"Says who? I ain't been committed!" She argued. "Besides, those Quacks don't know nothin'."

"My God!" The Joker gasped in astonishment, and grabbed her face harshly.

"What? What is it?" Harley began to panic, while he examined her head.

"It did knock some sense into you!" J pinched her cheeks together and laughed.

She instantly batted his hands away, took a harder grip onto his shirt and pulled him down. He smashed his devilish lips onto hers and began to bite, pull and caress her mouth with his teeth and tongue.

Harley moaned and surrendered to his overpowering charm. "Oh Pud," She gasped.

Frost cleared his throat awkwardly in the front seat. Yep, this fight was taking a turn for the worst. He should be used to it by now, but each time he caught them in deep throes of passion. It made a horrible swirling pit of sickness rise in his throat.

He turned his concentration to the road and tried to ignore the pleading, Brooklyn moans from the back seat. Thankfully though, it never escalated past a little tickle and kiss when they were in someone else's company.

"We need a partition in this car." Harley mumbled breathlessly.

Joker chuckled and pulled away from her. "After this baby, we'll have a nice, new Bentley."

Frost eased off the accelerator when he saw that they were now entering unfamiliar territory. Shipment containers were stacked high, engulfing the docks with metal walls; In the middle sat a rather large storage unit, which had been divided into rooms and offices. Light's flickered out of the makeshift windows and danced along the ground.

Jonny flashed his headlight once, to signal to the rest of the drivers who were lined up behind him to switch off their lights. They complied and the engines hummed in anticipation.

They rolled up gently to the side of the building and one by one, as if they were in a Mexican wave, they switched off their engines.

"We're here Boss."

Joker groaned and streched his arms behind his neck. "Ooohhhhh, this is gunna be fun."

Harley reached behind the backseat and grabbed her baseball bat. She tapped it twice in the palm of her hand and giggled.

Joker caught her chin in his hand and pulled her face round to his. "Remember the rules Harley. There are sharks around here and you're only a little mermaid."

Harley shook her head. "I'll be fine, stop worrying. I think you're forgetting that last time I saved your ass."

"I'm not worried. I just don't want that-," Joker grazed his fingers over her Puddin' choker. "Covered in blood. It cost me a pretty penny y'know."

"Since when have you paid for stuff?" Harley asked raising a brow.

J shrugged. "I buy all your stuff."

Harley giggled and kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a slight red imprint from her lips.

Frost glanced back up at the rear view mirror. "Boss, we gotta get going, before we become sitting ducks."

"Let's go." Joker shouted. He swung the door open and hopped out, dragging Harley along with him.

The other Henchmen followed the Joker's movements and sprung out of their own vehicles. Masks on and clutching there weapons, they all gathered around the Joker, waiting for orders.

"Gentlemen, now since we don't want to create a hostile environment..." J laughed. "No one shoots until I give the first shot. Understand?"

They all nodded in agreement and relaxed their weapons.

"Good." Joker straightened his jacket and turned towards the building. He began to walk, with Harley by his side and the henchman following closely behind.

He stopped abruptly as he face the storage unit door. Joker extended his hand an ran it down the length of the door, feeling the dents and coldness of the metal beneath his fingers.

His hand travelled down towards the door handle and he grabbed it firmly.

He saw Harley smiling widley in his peripheral vision. He stopped his movements and turned to her. "I'm going in first." He said with his eyes now snapping over to Jonny. "Just me and Frost."

"But Puddin'!" Harley shrieked, then suddenly lowered her voice. "I wanna come with you."

He smiled at her desperation. "All in good time baby. I need to set up the stage first before you make an entrance."

Harley pouted and reluctantly nodded.

"Now you stay here with the guys, and when I give the sign. Come in." Joker snaked his arm behind her waist and patted her ass gently.

"What sign?" She asked.

Joker ignored her and nodded his head at Frost. He then turned around and slowly opened the door. With Jonny following closely behind.

Before they walked through, J flashed Harley a quick wink and then shut the door.

Both Joker and Frost carefully walked down the corridor, their shoes snapping against the cold metal flooring.

Distant voices were heard bouncing off the rattling walls, causing the Joker pick up his pace. Tensing his neck a growl slipped out of his throat.

Jonny marched behind the Joker, running his hand over his own holster.

They both slowed down as they reached the end of the corridor. Light flickered across the open space and in the middle of the room sat a card table, with men gathered around it.

They dealt cards out between each other, laughing and sucking on illegally imported cigars.

Joker slipped into the room and began to clap loudly. The sharp sound of his hands smacking together suffocated the room.

All the men turned their heads immediately, all pulling out their revolvers out at the same time.

Deep wining laughter erupted form the Joker as he stepped carefully forward. "Now, now. All I want is a nice little chat."

Frost remind quiet, studying the goons reactions for any wrong move. They held their guns steady and exchanged worried looks between each other.

"It's just us. I know it's hard boys, but there's no need to feel so threatened." Joker smirked. He walked right up to the table, ignoring the stunned gazes from the men.

The Joker ran his fingers over the playing cards and multi coloured chips. He pulled out a chair and took a seat. Leaning over the felt covered table, he picked up a hand of cards and tapped them against the surface.

"Who wants to play?" He grinned.

The men turned round and faced the Joker, all tensing their fingers against the trigger.

Frost felt the atmosphere drop a few degrees and removed his revolver. He caught their attention almost immediately. "Sit down." He told them.

The men mumbled half words to each other and slowly lowered their weapons. Although it was just the Joker and Frost that posed a threat to them, they all knew deep down that the Joker always had a back up plan.

"Whose dealing?" J asked, slipping off his jacket.

"What do you want?" One of the men spoke up.

"What do I want?" The Joker giggled. "Why, I just want a friendly game of cards... We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"You don't have any friends Joker." A raspy voice boomed from one of the connecting rooms.

A short, but rather large man limped into the room, wearing a sharp old fashioned suit and carrying with him a brass walking stick.

Joker's face lit up when he saw the man with thick silver hair walked closer.

"Eric!" He beamed. J stood sharply and approached the man. "It's been too long."

Eric rebuffed his false greeting and glared at the Joker. "You're not welcome here."

"Oh." Joker pouted. "I only came to send my sincerest apologies."

Eric raised a brow and knocked his cane against the floor. "Apologise for what?"

J laughed and then his face turned dark and menacing. He leant into Eric's ear and whispered. "I'm just sorry I didn't kill your son when I had the chance."

And with those words, all of the men seated around the table, stood sharply and aimed their weapons at the Joker and Jonny Frost.

J laughed once more. "I'm feeling some negative vibes." He teased.

Eric gritted his teeth in pure anger. "I'm glad you're here actually Joker, saves me the effort of burning your club down with your Whore inside to get your attention."

"That's not very nice... Apologise to Frost for calling him a Whore." Joker smiled.

"You talk a good talk Joker." Eric said, reaching across his body to withdraw his gun.

"I do indeed. That's why I'm here. I have a new business proposition for you and your dear, dear son." J explained.

"And why should I believe a word that comes out of your disgusting, metal mouth?"

Joker rolled his head back and sighed. "No manners." He muttered. "I came here under good faith, with my business associate Mr Frost... And all I get is a gun in my face? That's incredibly rude Eric, I thought better of you."

Eric looked across the room and snapped his cane across the ground twice. "Boys. Disappear." He ordered.

All of the cowards surrounding the table suddenly scurried off. Joker made a mental note in that moment that instead of recruiting the goons like he usually did. He'd just kill em'.

Once the room was empty, Joker moved over and took a seat, Frost followed and eventually after a moments hesitation Eric did too.

"If you think I'm entering into a business deal with you after you fucked up my son's face. You're clearly more delusional than I thought."

Joker winced at his statement. "And may I remind you that your son broke our truce?" He growled. "We had an agreement _Erica,_ an agreement that we would leave each other alone, to prevent nasty little conversations like this."

"Oh, so this is a nasty conversation now, not a business deal." Eric slammed the palm of his hand on the table.

J laughed and threw his head back. "Your little sprog came into my club, and smuggled in tainted booze. How do I know that you haven't been supplying me with this stuff huh? And not only that, he had the brass neck to touch my girl. And that I do not appreciate."

Eric ran his tongue over his yellow teeth. "If she dresses like a slut, she'll get treated like a slut."

Jonny's eye's darted towards the Joker. He saw his jaw tense and his teeth grind together.

"What did you just say?" J asked.

Eric leant across the table, placing his hands flat against the surface. He bared his stained teeth. "Why are you here Joker? You here to kill me?" He asked. "Because that wouldn't be in your best interest."

The Joker ripped out his revolver instantly and placed it on the wrinkly forehead in front of him. "And why wouldn't it be in my best interest? If I kill you, all my itty bitty problems will be solved."

"They've only just begun Joker." He threatened. "My men are just outside, my son will come for you and your little pet. Everyone you know, everyone you're associated with will pay the price for your decisions tonight... I've been watching you Joker, I know everything."

J closed his eyes and rolled his head back with sharp laughter leaving his throat. "Oh you do, do you? Well... Answer me this then... Has your little bundle of joy been giving me dirty juice?"

Eric bumped his head against the barrel of the revolver and shrugged. "I accept the shipments. What happens to the alcohol after it leaves my hands is nothing to do with me."

"We had had a deal, I paid good money for the quality for rare booze, and I expect to receive the goods. We had a deal, a solid understanding." Joker growled. "And what happens? You Eric, get too cocky for your own good, you think I'm under your thumb just because I pay you for a service?... But you're the one under mine."

"Mark's the middle man, not me. He communicates between us." Eric gestured his hands between the gap of himself and the Joker. "You have a problem with the service you're provided? Take it up with him."

"Chucking your own son under the bus? That's low Eric, even for you... I thought for a moment that you cared about little Junior." J sighed. "Y'know... If you can't provide the answers that I'm looking for, then there's no point in you taking up more precious oxygen." He tightened his grip around the revolver.

"Wait, wait!" Eric shouted. "I can call Mark, get him to explain everything. Take it out on him, not me."

Joker sat and thought for a moment. The silence was agonising for the man on the other end of the gun. Sweat dripped from his brow as he tried to think of an escape.

Finally, the Joker opened his mouth to respond.

"Nah, I think I'll just shoot you." He smiled.

"You'll pay, your associates will pay for this!" Eric yelled.

Joker shrugged. "Don't care."

He looked darkly into Eric's eyes, he twitched his long pale index finger over the trigger and prepared to pull.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER.**

 **Thank you for the amazing response to the potential Christmas one-shot. I have so many ideas right now!**

 **Whose seen the alternate costume and tattoo designs for Jared's Joker? I did, and I can't erase that atrocity from my eyes. He looks like an 70's budget, experimental stripper. I can't stop laughing! If you haven't seen it, go look. Don't even get me started on the Harley Quinn one. I think David may have been having a midlife crisis when he hired the costume designer.**

 **(Think happy thoughts.)**

 **\- Mabel**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28.**

A loud, hammering shot rang out.

The Joker looked down at the revolver still tightly wound in his hands. The shot didn't come from him. He looked over at Jonny, noticing that his weapon was still cold.

Eric looked as white as a ghost, checking over his own body for a bullet hole.

With a confused look, J's eyes wandered across the room. He thought it might of been Harley, making her glorious entrance, but to his disappointment, instead of seeing a beautiful blonde, he saw the cauliflower face of Mark, brandishing his gun to fire another warning shot.

He walked forward, snapping his Cuban heels along the floor. "25 stiches." Mark growled, seeing that the Joker had his father at gun point. "25 stiches to heal my face..." He snapped.

Joker snarled like a dog. "Wow, I really did a number on you didn't I?" He looked over at the mans mangled face. His nose was puffy and still red from the stitches, surgical tape covered parts of his face and were stained a nasty brown colour from the clotted blood. His left eye was swollen and half closed.

"I'm surprised you didn't finish the job.. You going soft Joker?" Mark retorted.

"Oh? You think I let you off easy? Is that it?" J growled. "Well, you're in for a real treat this time round."

Mark nodded his head. "You're on our turf now Joker. You won't be doing anything."

J sighed. "Well, that's were you're wrong... See this-" He gestured to the space around him. "Is mine. Your life and Eric's over here, is also mine. And I'm going to enjoy taking it away."

Frost already had his revolver trained on Mark when J suddenly stood from his seat. He then pointed at the now empty chair. "Pull up a pew." Joker offered.

Mark reluctantly obliged when he realised that he was out gunned. He walked around the table behind his father and took a seat, making sure to never take his eyes of the gun in Frost's hands.

"Now that everybody's calmed down, lets have a nice, little chat." J stalked around them both like a shark, still holding the barrel of his revolver on Eric's head. He then stood behind him and forced the metal to into his skull. Joker looked over at Mark, seeing Jonny copy the same stance.

"You touched something that didn't belong to you Marky-boy, and not only that, you thought smuggling spiked booze into my club was going to go unpunished?" He growled. "You see what problems chasing a bit of skirt can cause huh? What was she doing? Playing hard to get? So you thought you'd slip a couple pills into a bottle... Classy." J mocked.

Mark just sat there, not taking his eyes off the green haired clown.

"Oh and then, then someone interfered... But this someone belongs to me, she's mine and you tried to-."

"If I knew she was yours I would never of touched her, she just looked like a normal floozy!" He cried in defence.

Joker paused for a moment then raised a brow. "A normal floozy?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Mark said. "What I'm trying to say is, she didn't look like yours, she was wearing the same as everyone else. Her hair isn't even-"

"Do ya' wanna know what happened to the last guy who tried to break my things? He ended up howling for mercy, begging for his life."

Mark shuddered at his words. "But we're even now. It was one bottle, I ain't been spiking the rest of your shipment, it was just the one."

J threw his head back and laughed. "Oh you, you think a broken nose is calling it even?" He moved round to the side of Eric's face. "Daddy-O here has been watching me like a hawk ever since we got 'Even' haven't you pops?"

Sweat gathered on Eric's brow. "No, I haven't."

"You're not setting a very good example by lying in front of your kids." J told him. "I've seen the black cars circling my club, I know you have. And to be honest, I'm quite flattered that you've been spending all this time thinking about lil' old me."

"It's just business Joker." The silver headed man snapped.

"Jussssst business... Mmmm..." J moaned. "Well, as an aspiring entrepreneur myself, I can understand that, money and credibility before all else right?"

"Right." Eric agreed.

"In that case..." Joker growled. "You've breached your contract, which means... You're fired." He suddenly pulled the trigger. A bullet flew out of the barrel and penetrated the side of Eric's head, causing his whole body to grow limp and eventually his bullet ridden skull slammed onto the card table.

* * *

Harley was standing with the other henchmen, shivering as wind fluttering around the Gotham docks came into contact with her skin. She looked over at the fully dressed goons, wondering how warm they must be, all tucked away in stuffed costumes.

She growled, gripping her bat tighter in the right hand, hoping to god that J would hurry up and give her a sign. Harley leant her back against the metal door, snapping her bubble gum against her mouth bored out of her mid.

She turned her head slightly to catch 'Baby Face' looking back at her... Or was he? She couldn't tell by the lack of eye slights. "Hi." She nodded her head briefly, trying to defuse the awkwardness.

" _Hurry up J, hurry up."_

Suddenly, the sound of a gun shot rang out, leaving behind a wining aftershock. Harley's eyes snapped into focus and without waiting for the other boys to follow, she ducked through the door and began to run.

Her heart was in her mouth the whole way. What if they had shot her Puddin'? Or Frost, leaving J without backup?

As her pace began to pick up, she glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the Henchmen following her lead. If they had hurt the Joker in anyway, she was ready. She had her bat, revolver and her men to take them all down.

Without hesitation, she burst through the second bracket of doors. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Joker was leaning over a stumpy, rather dead looking grey haired man, laughing in his face, whilst Jonny had Mark at gun point.

Harley's heart settled back to normal rate when it finally registered in her brain that her Puddin' was unhurt.

"Harley!" Joker beamed, finally looking up to catch her eyes. "What took you so long baby? You almost missed the party!"

She smiled sweetly at him and began to walk towards the table, once she clocked Mark, her movements became more precise, swinging her hips provocatively to remind him what the Joker owned, and more importantly who she belonged to.

"Puddin'!" She called out, sauntering over to him to plant a lingering kiss on his blood speckled cheek.

"Now were are your manners baby? Aren't you gunna greet our guest?" J mocked, gesturing to a rather pale looking Mark.

His skin had turned an awful shade of white and freckles of his own Father's blood decorated his chin.

Harley giggled, then her expression instantly turned into a frown. " How rude of me." She turned on her heel and strutted towards the man, still being held captive under Frost's revolver.

Now facing him, she bent over seductively and pinched his chin inbetween her fingers. Harley turned his face to meet hers and she visibly winced at the sight of his bashed up face. "Nice to see you again Handsome."

Under all the excitement of J killing Eric, they had neglected to remember that Mark still had a gun, neatly tucked under the table. He slammed his head backwards, knocking the revolver out of Jonny's hand. Mark quickly stood and pulled out his own weapon, pointing it directly at Harley.

She laughed as he pulled her body close to his, pressing the barrel of the gun to her temple. "I bet you feel like a big guy, holding a damsel like me hostage with your water pistol."

Joker began to chuckle, then it soon progressed into full on laughter. Harley's sarcasm always got his blood boiling in the most delicious of ways.

"Put the gun down Marky, before you hurt yourself." Joker growled. "Or before she hurts you."

Despite the look of sheer terror on his face, Mark stood his ground and narrowed his eyes at the Clown. "She didn't hurt me much last time, did you Harley?... I'd say you rather enjoyed out last encounter." With his hand still full of her hair, he pulled backwards, exposing her neck widely. He moved the barrel of the gun and traced the side of her neck with it. Harley couldn't help but whimper when the cold metal touched her skin.

Joker tensed up, watching her being pulled about like a rag doll. He knew she could handle herself, but this guy just didn't know how to quit.

Frost in the mean time was carefully picking up his gun, trying not to make a sound.

Mark's eyes flickered to the open corridor then returned to stare the Joker square in the face. "Maybe I won't kill her." He said firmly, bringing her head back down. "Maybe, I'll dose her up on my special home brew and keep her chained to the bed. Or maybe I'll fuck up her face, like you did mine. But this time.. No medical supplies."

Joker looked into Harley's eyes. Why wasn't she struggling? Why was she letting this man get away with holding a gun to her face?

"Let her go." Joker spat, feeling his last ounce of patience dissolve.

"Yes, maybe I _will_ chain her to the bed... She'd be so hooked on that stuff, that she'd do anything, _anything_ to get some more.." Mark pronounced, rather smugly.

"Let. Her. Go." Joker shouted, flexing his finger over the trigger of his revolver.

All of the Joker's goons placed on foot forward and cocked back their Ak-47's taking a precise aim on the man holding their Boss's girlfriend hostage. Which meant in total, Mark had over a dozen guns facing his head.

"You're out numbered and out gunned." Joker stated with a smirk. "I don't like your odds."

Ignoring J's attempt of intimidation, Mark glanced back over to the open corridor. Harley felt his arms around her loosen, as if he was about to make a move. She caught the Joker's eyes and gave him a quick wink.

During all the commotion, Mark's men slowly and carefully filtered in from the corridor, lining themselves up opposite the Joker's goons.

"Changed your mind about the game of cards then?" J teased, looking at the henchmen.

Mark took this tiny distraction as an opportunity to move. He began to slowly shuffle backwards dragging Harley along with him. All she could do however was giggle as he attempt to move her unnoticed.

"Gunna take me to your bedroom now?" Harley giggled, shifting under his grip.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "Or I'll blow your brains out!"

"Awh." Harley pouted. "No foreplay first?"

Mark dragged her over towards his men, standing right in front of them facing the Joker, he used her as a human shield.

Joker smiled at his girl. "I have to warn you Marky-boy, she tends to bite. But you know that already don't you." He laughed, looking at the stiches on his ear lobe.

Mark looked back over his shoulder once more a his own henchmen. Suddenly he grabbed Harley's wrists and pinned them behind her back. Despite her discomfort, she kept on giggling throughout the hole charade.

Joker stepped further forward, while Jonny and his henchmen lined up behind him, soon they were all face to face. Fury meeting fury as the tension thickened in the air.

Mark stumbled backwards slightly but stopped when he knocked into his own men. He grasped Harley's wrists harder then suddenly pushed her forward away from him, causing her to yelp as she stumbled over her own heels.

Joker lunged forward and caught her before she fell. She grabbed onto his biceps and a small smile spread onto her face. He quickly set her on her feet. "You okay?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

She nodded discreetly and ran her right hand behind his back. Jonny saw her make a motion with her fingers. It didn't take him long to realise what she wanted. He bent down behind the Joker and picked up her bat off the ground. He subtlety slid the handle into her waiting hand and stood sharply as if nothing had happened.

Joker felt her wooden bat rest against the back of his leg. He knew what his little Harlequin was up to now, and it sent a rolling shiver of excitement down his spine. Oh, this is why they were made for each other. Moments like these reminded him of how bad, and bloodthirsty his little shrink could be.

"Make Daddy proud." He murmured into her ear, keeping direct eye contact with the soon to be battered men in front of him.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger?**

 **I know some of you have started to read my 'mini' story called 'Christmas Puddin' and I just wanted to let you all know that I will not be neglecting this story! Since my idea of a one shot now consists of a few chapters I wanted to start rolling out the Christmas fic as soon as possible. But please do not panic. I can and will do both. Besides, it's Christmas and I'm feeling uncharacteristically generous!**

 **You guys rock my socks!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! Folks, 1 more to go.**

* * *

In Harley's mind, everything in that moment happened in slow motion. She gripped the baseball bat tightly in her right hand, preparing to strike a blow. But just as she did, Harley felt the Joker's hands around her waist loosen and gently push her backwards.

His whispered words to her triggered the most beautiful yet dark smile on her face.

The dense wooden object swung round at such force that the Joker had to discreetly jump backwards to avoid being hit. Harley twisted her feet quickly and pulled the bat round with a powerful force.

A giggle erupted from her throat when she caught sight of Mark's face in the spilt second before the wooden object smacked him square in the jaw. The hard blow caused him to stumble backwards into his own men. Blood and the remains of the little teeth he had left from his pervious fight with J, sprayed across the room.

She didn't leave Mark much of a chance to recover from the hash smack before she went in for another. She hit him again but this time, directly into his chest.

A muffled cry of pain came form Mark when he felt the weight on his chest crush a few ribs. His henchmen reacted to the violence immediately, by firing blindly at the Joker and his men standing right in front of him.

J countered the fire by releasing off his own rounds from the revolver which he still clutched tightly. His free hand shot out and grabbed the collar of Harley's jacket, wrenching her back behind him before she got caught in the cross fire.

Mark fell to the ground in a heap, clutching his face tightly as he watched round after round of bullets being unleashed from both sides.

"Kill them!" Mark ordered, trying to duck and crawl behind his own men.

J rolled his eyes at the pathetic display that he was witnessing. The henchmen's bullets were way off target and frankly, the command 'Kill them' didn't hold much promise.

Harley pulled out her own custom made revolver and cackled along with the Joker as their ammunition imbedded themselves into the men's faces. During all the excitement, Harley saw Mark slip down the corridor, still cradling his battered face.

She tugged on the Joker's arm like a child. "Puddin', he's getting away." She told him.

With his eyes burning with the most dangerous fire, he whipped round to meet her. "Go." He growled.

Beaming at him, Harley nodded. "Cover me?" She asked, before kissing him quickly on the cheek and sprinting over to the same direction that Mark had snuck off to.

Bullets flew past her head, narrowly missing her skull. She ducked and dived behind other men, using them as a human shield as her Puddin' and his guys mowed them down with their own weapons.

She didn't look back as she ran down the corridor, Harley knew that if she did, she wouldn't want to leave him to fight the henchmen without her. He trusted her to do right by him and eliminate Mark... There was no way that she was going to let him down.

The corridor Harley snuck into seemed to go on forever, but the sound of struggling footsteps ahead only fuelled her desire to hunt down the man who was going to destroy Mr J's empire.

Smeared streaks of blood lined the converted container, Harley used these streaks as her bread crumbs, hoping to find her way back once she had taught him a lesson.

She screeched to a halt when she heard ragged coughs coming from up ahead. Harley knew that she was catching up and that she was catching up fast. She pulled the hammer back on her revolver, ready to aim and fire.

A door suddenly slammed in front of her. Harley picked up her pace, hoping to catch Mark before he disappeared into the darkness. Wrenching the door wide open, she gasped when she saw the moon cutting through the thick fog, which now lay across the Gotham docks.

Her breath danced in front of her face, only adding to the blinding white cloud that blinded her from her target. She clutched the gun even more tightly in her hand and made careful steps forward. She could just make out the silhouettes of the shipment containers surrounding her, using these as a guideline, Harley followed her instincts.

Her ears pricked up when she heard the familiar sound of gurgling coughs coming from her right hand side. She backed up against one of the rusty metal boxes and held her breath, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Harley slid her back along the cold surface, feeling the rivets press against her jacket covered skin.

The coughing seized and everything went deadly quiet. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she heard the distant pattering of footsteps behind her. She froze still, hoping that if she didn't move, the thick fog would cover her.

Harley held her mouth shut with her free hand, trying to keep the visible signs of her breath at bay. The footsteps, became irregular, as if someone was taking long strides and then little ones. She craned her neck to the side slightly, looking over her shoulder.

She could just about make out a well built black figure coming into view. Her heart hammered in her chest, thinking it was Batsy, but as the man approached, she could tell that he was anything but.

Harley turned her head back round to face forward, hoping that the man approaching would be fooled by her ignorance.

She could practically hear his heavy breath when he got closer, his shoes clicking against the ground as he slowly closed the gap between them.

Harley turned around in an instant, pointing her gun into the forehead of her figure in front of her. His face still wasn't in view, but she couldn't help but let out a short gasp when she felt another barrel pointing against her own head.

"Mmm... I'd know that sound anywhere." Purred the man, now stepping into the moonlight.

Harley saw the glint of his silver grill and her whole body relaxed, easing into a smile, she lowered her gun. "You sacred me half to death!" She shouted, but was soon silenced when the Joker removed his barrel from her forehead and instead, shot his hand out to clasp her mouth shut.

"Shhh... You don't want our little game to end prematurely do you?" He asked in a whisper.

Harley shook her head in response. She grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled it away from his mouth. "What are you doing out here?"

J shrugged. "Can't let you have all the fun."

Harley rolled her eyes and giggled. "Did you manage to bring my-?" She was cut short when the Joker growled and pushed the bloody, wooden baseball bat into her hand. Harley had abandoned it earlier, and if truth be told, she didn't want to end Mark's life with just one shot.

"I'm always picking up after you." J retorted, pushing her back against the cold surface. He leant into her ear, tickling her skin with his hot breath. "Can you hear it Harley?" He asked. "His heart beating a mile a minute, his breath becoming short and heavy? Oh, tell me you can."

Harley shivered at his words. "Yes Puddin', I can."

"Really Harls?" Joker asked again, pressing the entire length of his body up against hers. "Because if you can, that means he's right around the corner..."

With his face so close to hers, Harley looked up into his ice cold eyes. "Then what are we watin' for?"

He grinned and abruptly pulled away, Joker pressed his own back against the container and slowly began to edge himself along it, getting closer and closer to the corner of the container with every step he took. Harley followed, keeping up with his pace.

Joker turned the corner first, brandishing his gun in the most powerful way, leaving Harley to admire his stance before adopting the same posture. But to their disappointment, nobody was there.

"Nuts." Harley muttered under her breath.

J knelt down on his knees, spotting a tiny puddle of blood on the floor. He pressed his fingers into the red liquid and then rubbed them together. "Still warm. He can't be far."

"Puddin'?" Harley tapped his shoulder, trying to attract his attention.

"What?" He snapped, raising himself up.

"Look." She pointed ahead. Joker squinted his eyes and could just make out that the shipment container door was open slightly. He moaned, cocking his head to one side, the Joker approached it.

"Now what do we have here?" He extended his hand and pulled it open further, allowing the moonlight to creep through the gap and light up the small space.

He pocked his head through and whistled aloud. "Smells like something died in here!" J chuckled. "Mark hopefully!"

Harley ducked under his arm to take a look, but instantly recoiled when she smelt the foul aroma coming from inside. "Gross."

She stepped forward, daring to go inside, but the Joker pulled her back. "What do you think your doing?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Checking it out?" She replied slowly.

"No." He snarled. "It's a waste of time. C'mon." Joker started to drag her further away, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard scuffling coming from inside.

Harley's eyes widened at the sound and before the Joker could even react, she had wrenched herself free from his grip and jumped back into the black abyss.

"Harley!" He yelled, not caring if anyone heard him.

She turned her head round briefly. "I'm just taking a peek!" Harley cried in defence.

"Harley..."

She sighed and dropped her bat loosely on the floor, dragging it behind herself as she made her way back to him. "Alright, alright..."

"Good girl." He said, watching her bottom lip stick out in a defeated pout. Harley stopped in her tracks when she heard more rustling coming from the back of the container. Her eyes lit up and she swung her head back round to the source of the noise.

"Don't." Joker warned, his voice dropping to a dangerous level.

Harley bit her bottom lip, her eyes shining in excitement. She let out a short breathless chuckle and dove back into the container.

"Harley!"

She turned to face him briefly. "If I'm right and Mark is in here, you can thank me later." Harley said, giving him a wink.

"Get back here right now! Or so help me, I'll -" Suddenly there was a loud bang. It wasn't a bullet, but it sounded like a heavy object coming into contact with a solid one. Harley's brows knitted together when she realised that the sound didn't come from the back of the container, but from the front. Her breath left her body when she saw the Joker's eyes roll to the back of his head. He stumbled backwards and another bang was heard when his body slumped against the metal box.

"Puddin!" Harley shouted, scrambling over scattered objects to try and get back to him. "No! Puddin!" She cried harder, feeling her heart strain against her chest.

Just as she was about to reach the container doors, they slammed shut in her face. Leaving her locked inside in complete darkness. Harley slammed her fists against the door and kept calling out his name, in hope that he could hear her.

"PUDDIN'!" She screamed again before breaking into a loud sob. "Puddin'..."

After what felt like hours of calling his name, pleading, crying and praying that he would be okay, Harley voice became hoarse and scratchy. She leant up against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground. Chocking on her own tears as her mind began to imagine what must of happened. She had never seen the Joker go down like that before. Not even without a fight... And it was all her fault. If she had just listened, just this once...

"Please be okay, please be okay.." She mumbled to herself, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

Soon Harley began to feel light headed, the intense smell and the lack of free flowing oxygen began to take it's toll. She had tried to break down the door with her bat but as predicted, nothing happened. Not even a bullet could penetrate these metal walls. She now had her head tilted back, trying to suck in as much air as possible, while attempting to listen out for any sign of movement outside.

After a while, her eyelids grew heavy. Her body trying to preserve what little air that was floating around her lungs. Harley's head dropped forward, as the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Joker let out a rough groan as he came round. His body was propped uncomfortably against the metal container that his girl had disappeared into and as his eyes adjusted to the thick fog, he saw Mark standing tall and proud over him.

"Well Mark, that wasn't very polite." J groaned again, rubbing the back of his head. He frowned when he felt warm liquid running down the back of it.

"Now that your bitch is out the way, it's just you and me." Mark stated, wiping his own flowing blood away from his mouth.

J's eyes darkened. His whole face changed into something that even the devil himself would back away from. "Where is she?"

Mark smiled and gently placed his hand on the lock holding the container doors closed. "Locked away. Like you should be, but you and I both know that prison cells can't hold you. So I'm just going to have to take justice into my own hands.."

J laughed. "Oh kid. You've picked the wrong kind of criminal to play judge, jury and executioner with."

"I'm not playing games Joker." Mark replied. "Y'know, this business deal wasn't to keep the peace between our two forces right? It was just a ploy to keep you under our noses... But it soon came to our attention that you've been tainting our name by association, and we just can't have that anymore."

Joker shifted his position slightly. "You keep saying the words 'we' and 'our', like your dear old pops is still alive..." He giggled.

Mark's jaw tensed at his mocking words. He pulled his foot back and then threw it forward, letting his blood-soaked shoe tip make contact with the Joker's stomach.

J clutched his body tightly and produced a maniacal laugh. "You're really getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

Three more sharp blows hit J, He grunted, not in pain, no the Joker was used to that. The noise he made was a noise of annoyance and frustration. Whilst playing possum to Mark's pathetic school boy kicks, Joker dropped his right hand to the floor, gently running the palm of his hand over the ground, trying to eel for something, anything to make this shit Mark regret the day he was born.

His fingers grazed over loose rubble, Joker couldn't help but grin when his cold pale skin came into contact with a rather large stone. He reached out further for it, grabbing it and slipping it tightly into his palm.

"Oh Mark." J chuckled. "Oh Marky, Marky, Mark... Can I ask you something?"

Suddenly, the kicking stopped and Mark bent down slightly, collecting blood in his mouth, only to spit it out right next to where the Joker was sat.

"What!?" He asked.

"How does it feel?" Joker raised his head slightly, flashing his metal grill.

"How does what feel?" Mark leant down further, confused by the Joker's words. Within less than a second, the Joker raised his arm. Holding the heavy, firm stone in his hand, he smashed it across Marks face, causing the man to fall backwards instantly. He crumbled to the ground , more blood covering his face.

"How does it feel to have your head smashed in?" Joker asked, raising to his feet gently, he stood over Mark's shuddering body. Blood flowed like a river from his face. But to J's surprise, Mark was still breathing.

He sighed, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. "Some people eh? They just don't know when to die."

Harley slowly came round when she heard scratching coming form the other end of the dark cage. Her eyes flickered open, hoping that this whole night was just a terrible nightmare. But when her blue orbs opened to a different kind of darkness her heart sank all over again and the vivid memory of her Puddin' being separated from her.

Her fingers brushed over the collar that he had given her earlier that night. It wasn't just a strap of leather to Harley, it meant so much more. "Please, please, please be okay." She begged.

Still hearing the scratching , Harley shakily pulled herself up to her feet, using her bat as support. Her legs wobbled under the strain but she eventually managed to put one foot forward in front of the other and stumble towards the source.

Wooden crates were scattered along the floor, containing scraps of past stock. She gingerly climbed over them and ran her hands along the wall as a guide. The noise got louder and louder and soon, she was hearing more than just frantic scrapping. Tiny high pitched whimpers joined the noise. Harley looked around, trying to find the source.

Squinting her eyes, she focused in on a tiny wooden box which had tow breathing holes cut through it.

Through curiosity and need of a distraction, Harley knocked her knuckles against the surface. The sharp whimpers became more erratic and a gravelly noise followed closely behind. Harley lifted the lid cautiously and placed it down carefully on the floor, and when she looked inside. Her already broken heart, broke that little bit more.

Inside sat two tiny animals, Harley first through that they were dogs but taking a closer look, she saw some distinct markings. They cowered in the corner away from her, bearing their tiny teeth and snarling dangerously.

Tears slipped down her cheeks when she saw the condition they were in. "Oh." She sobbed. Not caring if they tried to take a chunk out of her hand, she reached down into the small confined box and gently picked up one of the pups. "It's okay, it's okay, Shhh.." She cooed, trying to calm the shaking ball of fluff.

Harley raised the pup higher up into the air. "What's your name then? Hm?" She smiled, trying to comfort herself and the scared baby animal in her arms.

"Oh, is this your brother?" She peeked back into the box at the other pup, it began to whine and whimper at the separation of his brother. "Awh sweetie, C'mere." She said, reaching down and scooping it up.

Harley smiled when they instantly began to nuzzle each other in her arms, she cradled them gently. "Don't worry babies, Mamma's here, she's got you."

They began to rub their little bodies against her chest and neck, rubbing their faces all over hers. More tears spilled form her eyes when she felt them gently lick away the salty liquid that had fallen down her cheek.

"When we get outta here babies, I'll give you a steak so big, you'll gain weight just by lookin' at it." She giggled, stroking the wiry hair on their backs. Her eyes saddened slightly. "If we get out of here..."

Eventually the pups grew tired and fell asleep against her chest, she carefully placed them back in the box and smiled sweetly when they curled around each other like cats.

Harley shrieked and jumped back slightly when she heard the container door rumble. She clutched her bat tightly in her hand and stood in front of the crate containing the pups, protecting them from what ever might enter.

The door rattled and then slowly, it creaked open. The light from the moon blinded Harley and she covered her eyes.

"Who's there? Stay back!" She shouted, preparing to swing her bat.

"God, you're so dramatic." Joker chuckled, extending his hand towards her.

"Puddin'!" She cried, dropping her bat on the ground she raced towards him and jumped into his arms.

Not being able to resist, he embraced her tightly and swung her around. "You been crying, you daffy dame?"

Harley nodded into his neck. "I thought you were hurt."

"Nope," The Joker dismissed. "But I know someone who is, or will be very shortly..." He set her down on her feet and grinned down at her. "Wanna play some more?"

Her grin matched his as she beamed up at her green haired saviour. "Definitely."

* * *

 **Chapter 30 en route! If I can get my butt in gear, you won't have to wait long!**

 **\- Mabel x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Puddin's,**

 **Final chapter, I know some of you might be sad and some relieved, but it had to come to an end sometime to make way for more stories... And you know my rules by now... 30 Limit!**

* * *

"I wished I never let you out, you're clinging to me like a leech." He mumbled into her ear, while she still grasped him tightly.

"Sorry, I just..." Harley sighed. "You sure you ain't hurt? I saw you... I saw you go down pretty hard."

Joker shrugged. "Just a knock on the head, that's all." He told her. Harley pulled away from his embrace and cupped his face in both her hands.

"You got concussion?" She asked, checking him over.

"No, but you will in a minute if you don't let go." He growled.

Harley giggled and moved her hands up to the back of his neck. "I always seem to get ya' into trouble." She said, playing with the ends of his hair. "You must like me a lot to keep me around for this long..."

Joker growled and rolled his eyes. Oh, this girl. "You're not too bad I suppose."

Harley glowed under his words, she stood on her tip toes and leant in for a kiss, but just as their lips were about to connect. She paused. "What... What's this?" Harley asked, pulling her hands back and staring at the blood that now coated them.

J grinned, trying to reassure her. "Just a bump, like I said."

"You're bleeding!" Harley shrieked, she quickly spun him around so she could take a look at his wound. "Oh God."

Joker chuckled. "It's nothing, I've had worse."

"This is all my fault, all my fault." Harley said frantically.

J sighed in annoyance. He turned swiftly and grabbed her wrists painfully. "Stop. Stop it right now."

"But I did this, It's my fau-"

"Look, Mark would've done it anyway. I'd rather it was me than you. So stop the pity party for one fucking second and listen to me." Joker snarled.

Harley looked up into his furiously dark blue eyes and she smiled. "You'd rather yourself got hit than me?"

"Only cause you'd be a drama queen about it, and you'd make me carry you everywhere.." He snapped, releasing her wrists and pushing her back slightly. "Now get your bat and lets go."

He swiped his thumb across her cheek to rid her face of anymore tears. Harley reached up again and pulled his lips down to her. A sigh of relief washed over her when they made contact.

She tried to desperately not to grasp his hair when the Joker slipped his tongue into her mouth. But when Harley felt herself losing control, she pulled away.

"Now, do as Daddy says and get your bat." J told her once more. She nodded and reluctantly walked away from him and back into the container. When she looked back, Harley saw the Joker looking around, checking that another repeat of a few hours ago wasn't going to happen.

Harley quickly made her way back over to the discarded wooden baseball bat, when she picked it up, she heard the two pups start to wake.

"Have a nice nap boys?" She asked, reaching in to give them a little tickle.

"Hurry up!" Joker yelled.

Harley turned to him and opened her mouth to talk, but she soon realised that the Joker would probably not take too kindly to two little mutts running around with them tonight, but she just didn't have the heart to leave them.

Both the Pups wined, as if they knew what she was thinking. Harley looked down on them with sad eyes. "Don't worry babies, I won't leave ya'."

Resting her bat on the side of the box, Harley reached down and scooped them both up in her hands. She opened up her jacket wider and slipped one of the pups in the left side inner pocket and the other pup on the right. Concealing them from the Joker and anyone else.

"Now listen up, you gotta keep quiet, stay warm and do not move." Harley told them firmly. "We gotta keep this a secret until Mummy figures out how to convince Daddy, okay?" She closed her jacket carefully, zipping it up to keep them secure against her body.

"Coming Puddin'!" She called, Harley picked dup her bat and skipped towards him.

"You cold or somethin'?" He asked, gesturing towards her zipped up jacket.

Harley pouted and nodded her head. "Uh-huh... Maybe you could err.. Warm me up later?" She suggested with a smirk.

"Don't push it Doll face." He warned, giving her a quick wink back. Joker grabbed her roughly by the forearm and pulled her close to his body. "We've wasted enough time... Now, follow me."

Harley obeyed and skipped along side the Joker as he turned the corner of the container, she tried to ignore the blood streaks on the floor, not knowing if they belonged to the Joker or Mark.

A short gasp left her lips and her eyes widened when she saw a lump of broken human meat laying on the floor just in front of her. She smiled at the though of Joker giving him a harsh beating.

"Oh J." She moaned. "You sure know how to spoil a gal."

"Only for you." He whispered hotly in her ear, sending electrical shivers down her spine. "He's all yours..."

Harley grinned and stepped closer. She now had a good view of the state Mark was in, needless to say blood covered most of his body and his breathing was dangerously shallow. The pathetic excuse of a man was curled up into a foetal position.

Every thing came rushing back to Harley in that moment... The Hyena pups, the Joker's busted head... A rage filled growl left her throat and before the Joker could even react, Harley lunged forward and raised her bat in the air.

She threw the dense wooden object down to his beaten and broken body. "That's for poisoning the club." Harley said with another whack. "This is for trying to crawl into my Puddin's empire, and this is for hurting him!"

Her bat hit him in all different directions. "You dirty, slimy, pathetic little fuck." She screamed, unleashing more hell upon him.

Joker stood back in wonder as he watched his lethal little Harley-girl put her strength to good use. He relished in the though of how undone she had become. His stuffy, prim and proper physiatrist who had barley done a bad thing in her entire life was now standing before him, dressed in fishnets and hot pants, beating the brains out of the man that double crossed him. Oh, how delicious it was...

Each smack to his skull made his veins pump wildly, his pulse quicken and his eyes fill with pride. These were the moments that made him remember why he kept her around. She was so innocent yet so incredibly... Bad. One minute she would have a sweet, child like smile on her face, fluttering those big blue orbs and the next, it looked as though the devil himself had possessed and taken over her body, mind and soul. And it was all his, every inch of her was his.

"Oh baby," Joker purred. "I need to take you out more often." He stalked round her like a shark watching her devour her prey.

Harley raised her head briefly to look at him, blood splattered across her cheeks and her eyes were as foggy as the air surrounding them both. "He's no fun Puddin'." She pouted. "He ain't moving or nothin'."

Joker furrowed his brow in shock. "Poor baby, do you want Daddy to make him dance for you?" J moved round to her and gently ran his hand down her arm that was clutching the bat tightly.

Harley nodded excitedly. "Yes Daddy."

"Well then," The Joker exclaimed. He pulled away from Harley and bent down near to Mark's head. "Y'know what sport, you're making my girl very, very sad. I don't like it when people make her sad." He mocked in a sickening tone. "Why don't you give her a nice big smile to cheer her up for me?"

Without waiting for a word or response, Joker grabbed the collar of Mark's shirt and hauled him into a sitting position, leaning his blood soaked body against the container. J crouched down on his knees and grasped his chin with a firm grip.

Harley giggled with pure bloodlust as she saw Mark's swollen eyes peep out from his sweaty hair. A grunt of pain left his toothless mouth.

"Didn't quite catch that Marky?" Joker teased, griping his jaw even tighter.

"Go to hell." Mark gurgled through his sore, raw gums.

"Oh," Joker pouted and looked at Harley. "Did you hear that Pumpkin'? He wants us to go home."

Harley released a sly smile and swung her bat gently in her hand. "You getting bored? I'm sure we could make things more... Interesting for you..."

"No." He cried weakly, raising his hand to shield himself from another blow.

"Ummm... No? You want to play with us anymore?" He grinned, seeing furious fire light up in her eyes.

"Too bad." Harley swing the bat and threw it forward, causing it to crash down onto his already damaged ribs. Mark doubled over and coughed up more blood.

"Please.." He begged.

"Please what?" Joker asked, trying to stifle back roaring laughter.

"Kill me."

Harley, who was just about to take another swing, paused. This man was begging for his life to be taken, begging for her to show him mercy, pity even...

"No!" She snapped. "You don't get to beg, you don't get to plead. Where was your mercy when you... When you-!" Her mind trailed of, flashing images of the two pups that were now snuggled up in her jacket. The condition they were in, a day or two longer and they would of starved to death, if the lack of oxygen didn't catch them first.

Feeling the pups breath peacefully in the confinement of her jacket pockets, and idea sprung to mind. Harley dropped the head of her bat on the floor and dragged it behind herself as she walked to the container door. She wrenched it open widely and looked at the Joker.

No words needed to pass through her lips, he knew what she wanted to do to this man, and the notion of it made his smile stretch tenfold.

He stood on his feet, pulling a heavy, limp along with him. "God you're heavy." Joker chuckled dragging him by the scruff of his neck over towards the open door. With no resistance from Mark, despite the weight, he was rather easy to manoeuvre.

Once inside, J pulled him further in towards Harley and set him down at her feet.

"You want us to kill you huh?" Harley asked, tracing the bloodied edge of her bat over his crumbled body. "Death's to good for you." She spat. Harley bent down and pulled his face up to meet hers, she moved in closer and she could practically smell the stench of death already on him.

She stood abruptly and walked away from him. Harley grabbed hold of the Joker's hand and lead him out of the container. Whilst at the entrance, she felt something heavy being placed in her hand. She looked up at her Puddin, then back down to her hand. Now in her grip was a thick, iron lock with no key attached.

Harley turned her head and focused her eyes back on Mark who was now struggling to get into a seated position. She laughed and gripped the lock tighter in her hand. "You'll get your wish Mark, but death may come later rather than sooner." She smirked. "But before that... You're going to rot."

"No, no please!" Mark cried, reaching out to the door that was slowly closing in front of him.

The last thing he saw was Harley's face smiling back at him and her hand giving him a moving farewell. "Buh-bye..." She giggled, followed closely behind the Joker's laughter.

As soon as the doors shut and the lock was secured, Harley was thrown back into the metal doors. A groan escaping her lips as her head smacked against the surface.

"Mmm... That was quite the show Harley Quinn." The Joker purred, pressing his body up against hers, keeping her trapped between himself and the door.

"I'm glad you were entertained Mr J." She giggled, sliding her hands up his arms to his neck.

J leant down and grazed his lips against hers, inhaling the mix of her perfume and blood. "You have no idea."

Drunk on adrenaline, Harley arched her back against the metal surface and pushed her chest against his. Joker's hand instantly found her waist, dipping lower to her backside, he grabbed it with gentle intent and squeezed it hard.

Harley gasped, allowing her short breath to travel onto his skin. "Show me then."

He pressed his lips onto hers within an instant and plunged his hot, wet tongue straight into her mouth, savouring the taste he would never tire of.

Her grip on his neck tightened and before she could stop herself, her fingers imbedded themselves into the root of his hair.

A short grunt left his lips and Harley instantly with drew. "Sorry!" She squeaked, noticing that she had dug her nails into his head wound.

J growled and slammed her against the wall for a second time. "Do it again." He ordered.

Smiling into his lips, Harley complied to his request and while his lips found hers, she pulled on his green locks. His purrs and moans radiated the heat between them, and not before long, Harley felt his free hand tugging at her clothes.

Lost in the euphoria of the moment, she didn't realise when the Joker's hand reached up to pinch the zip of her jacket. Pulling it slowly down as he took her lips more passionately.

"Oh J," She moaned, feeling his other hand squeeze her ass again.

J chuckled into her lips, he just loved hearing her become a moaning wreck under his grasp. He pulled her zip lower and it quickly disconnected from the other side, allowing it to fall open. Joker slipped his hand inside her jacked and found her waist, he began to knead it gently, feeling her chest press up against his with every subtle movement.

Harley's tongue fought back with determination when she felt his hands roam around her body.

"Fuck!" Joker yelled. He pulled his hand out of her jacket and shook it in pain. "What the-?" J looked down at his fingers and saw red teeth marks engraved into his skin.

Harley bit her lip, trying to hold back a giggle. Joker looked up at her with a mixture of confusion and rage.

"I err.." She stuttered, trying to come up with a excuse for why his hand got mauled inside her jacket.

Joker sucked on his bleeding hand and growled. "You better have an explanation for this."

"Um... Well.." Harley played with her pigtails, smiling when she felt one of the pups nuzzle her side. "I.. Err... The thing is Puddin'... I.." She broke into a spurt of giggles when the pup began to lick through on of the rips in her t-shirt, landing its ting wet tongue right on her skin.

"What is it!" He yelled furiously.

Harley stopped laughing and clutched her jacket tighter to her chest. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"No." J snapped.

"Promise... Please?" She begged.

"No."

Harley sighed and reluctantly pulled open her jacket, exposing the two tiny, warm fuzzy balls of fur concealed in her pockets. Rendering him speechless, which was a first for the Joker.

"What are those!?" He asked, practically bursting her eardrums.

"Puppies Puddin'." Harley explained, spreading her jacket out further.

"They-" He growled, pointing at her. "They are not puppies!"

Harley furrowed her brows and looked down at the two dozy pups and shrugged. "They're just a bit unusual, like us!"

"No." Joker said sharply, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" She asked.

"We are not keeping them." Joker stepped towards Harley, making her jump backwards. "Put them back."

"I can't..." She mumbled. "I'm their Mummy now."

Joker growled, clenching his fists into two tight balls, making his pale knuckled go even whiter. "Put. Them. Back."

At a last desperate attempt to connive him, Harley reached down into her pockets and pulled out the Pups. "Look at em'! I can't leave them now. They need looking after, they need to be loved and fed and-"

"You can't do both." Joker said, rolling his jaw. "If you're playing dog whisper with those two mangy rats, you wont have time to play criminal with me. You can't have both."

Harley pulled her full lips into a pout, the kind of pout she only used in desperate situations. She put on her sweetest voice and stepped towards him. "As much as you try and deny it, I know you hate leaving me in that big old house all alone when your away on business, these two will keep me out of trouble, I won't get bored no more... They can protect me."

J growled and rolled his eyes. "I can do that. I do, do that."

"I know, but-"

"No." He snapped again.

"Please Daddy" She begged. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"NO."

"It'll... It'll make me happy." She said, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip.

J pinched his eyes shut, trying to ignore her attempts of persuasion. He turned around sharply on the heels of his feet and began to take small steps away from her. Joker glanced over his shoulder. "Put them back Harley."

"No Puddin'." She argued, now trying a new tactic.

"What did you just say to me?" He turned slowly, his dark eyes meeting with hers.

"I said no, I wanna keep them." Harley retorted. "They give me the one thing you can't."

"And what might that be huh? I given everything to you." Joker barked.

"Love." She replied, staring him right in the eye.

His yes turned just that shade darker and before Harley could react, his hands found her throat and she was once again pinned against the harsh metal, but this time for different reasons.

"Don't you dare." J growled. "Don't you fucking dare." His fingers tightened around her windpipe. Joker's eyes wandered down to the collar she was wearing that he had given to her earlier that night. He looked back into her eyes and saw a thin sheet of tears wash over them. "After everything I've done for you since you strutted into my Asylum. After putting my life on the line countless of times just to save your neck. Don't you fucking dare Harley."

Her eyes widened at his words. "Sorry." She whispered breathlessly. Suddenly, without warning his lips were on hers, it wasn't passionate, or even demanding, instead it was a statement.

Joker pulled away, realising her from his grip. He looked down at the two shaking pups in her hands, which were now pressed protectively against her chest.

"They sleep outside." He told her, pointing his index finger at the two creatures.

Harley nodded her head, she caught his arm before he turned away. "Sorry." She repeated, running her hand down to his and giving it a gentle squeeze. His fingers curled against her skin.

"I mean it Harley, they sleep outside.."

Harley nodded firmly, not wanting to poke the bear any further. He moved his hand up to her wrist and gripped it harshly, Joker pulled her along away from the container.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Later that night with a brand new Bentley sitting in the garage and lists of Eric's former business associates tucked away in the J's office. The Joker was sitting on the couch, his polka dot sock covered feet resting on the table as he sipped on a glass of fine scotch.

The light from the T.V flickering over his eyes as he watched the news. His latest escapade being flashed all around the channels. A sly smirk stretched across his face as he saw none other then the Commissioner himself dithering around in the background.

"Ah Gordon," He mused. "Age is not treating him kindly, wouldn't you say Harls?" J glanced down to the blonde clinging to the side of his chest. Her head buried deep into his neck as she breathed softly.

Her hands balled tightly into his half open shirt and her legs covered his, curling her toes every time his thumb brushed over her arm. "Harley are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Yeah, real old Pud." She mumbled snuggling deeper into him, inhaling the musky bitter smell of his cologne imbedded deep into his skin.

"Tired little bunny?" He purred, tickling her skin with the pads of his fingers. Harley hummed in response, giving him a gentle kiss on the neck.

Joker patted her on the thigh. "C'mon move your ass, I don't want to be trapped on this sofa for the rest of the night. Harley groaned and reluctantly slipped to the side, releasing him. He sprung off the couch instantly, grasping the empty scotch glass in his hand.

"Where you going?" Harley asked, shutting her eyes against the arm rest.

Noticing her eyelids drop he turned back round and poked the side of her face. "Don't fall asleep, or I will leave you down here." J growled.

"Mmmm, okay Mistah J." She muttered, falling into slumber.

Joker rolled his yes and groaned in annoyance. He staked off into the kitchen and placed his glass down onto the counter.

His head turned when he heard light scratching against the back door. J glanced through the kitchen window and saw two, cold, shivering fur balls trying desperately to get into the house. He smirked at their desperation.

Because of curiosity and not out of putty, Joker opened the door a crack and watched them run inside. Before they could escape into the lounge and wake Harley up, he grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and raised them in the air.

"You're ugly." He commented, looking over their strangely structured faces and distinctive markings. "What are you?" J asked, bringing them closer to his face. He recoiled suddenly when the pup in his left hand swiped it's tongue onto his nose.

"Get off! Your worse than Harley." He shouted. Joker then looked through to the entrance of the lounge, his loud voice caused her to stir slightly.

He looked back on the pups and growled. "I'm warning you two now, if you piss or shit in this house, your gunna wish you were never born." Joker warned. "If I see any, any and I mean any pieces of furniture torn or marked, you will spend the rest of your pathetic flea bitten lives behind the bars of Gotham Zoo.. Capiche?"

The pups whimpered under his harsh words. "Good." He muttered, and then carelessly dropped them on the ground. "Now scram before I change my mind!"

They scuttled off into the lounge and skidded to a halt when they saw their Mummy curled up on the sofa. The Joker widened his eyes at them and mouthed the words 'Leave her alone'. They obeyed and stuck their scraggily tails between there legs and slowly moved off into the opposite corner of the room.

J walked back over to Harley and knelt down beside her. "Wake up you lazy lump." He told her. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Carry me?" She asked sweetly, battering her sleepy eyelashes.

Joker tensed his jaw in frustration and slipped his hands under her knees and around her waist. "This is the last time I'm doing this."

Harley giggled and buried her head into his shirt collar. "You say that every time."

He chuckled, knowing how true her words were. J slowly made his way up the stairs, holding her securely, just as he slipped through their bedroom door, Harley spoke again.

"Did you check on the boys?" She asked.

"No, and I won't. I told you they stay outside." Joker snapped, laying her down on the bed.

"You big Meany." Harley giggled, pulling him down next to her.

J grinned and pulled the covers up over both their bodies. "Is that all?."

"You're so much more. I love you Puddin'." She told him. "So much."

"Yeah I know." He whispered in her ear. "Goodnight my little irredeemable Harlequin."

And with those words, Joker snapped off the light and closed his eyes to the steady rhythm of her heart beating, the heart that belonged to him and that would continue to be his property for many years to come, no matter who stood between them and who tried to tear them apart.

"Wanna cause some more chaos tomorrow?" He asked, curling his arms around her. Harley nodded and he saw her cheekbones rise into a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **That's a wrap everyone! I hope you enjoyed the adventure and hopefully I'll have a lot more to come! I still have 'Christmas Puddin' to finish so all hope is not lost.**

 **I wanna say a special thank you to each and every one of you who has followed me down the Joker and Harley rabbit hole and still haven't gotten out yet!**

 **Your support has helped me with this story and I'm sure it will continue to do so!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! MY CRAZY, CRAZY READERS! I'll see you next time for another story!**

 **\- Mabel x**


End file.
